


Destiny

by GeeKnProuD



Series: Destiny Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 89,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Loki was given a gift, a vision of his future wife and mother of his son. He almost lost his mind completely in his cell before the All-Father granted him mercy with a conditional release. He only had a small glimpse of his soul mate and expected once he found her everything would fall into place. But he was not prepared for Ella Rose Barnes...she was nothing like he expected.Ella Barnes is the first born of twin sisters, daughter of James "Bucky" Barnes. She's strong and independent,  stubborn and head strong, always have been...even since she was a baby. She carved her own path in the world making a name for herself and not just the daughter of the Winter Soldier. And above all, Ella did not believe in Destiny or Fate! A vision from Twenty-five years ago will never tell her who she will or will not love or marry, especially Loki...He's the last man in all the nine Relms she would ever choose to marry!





	1. Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I RECOMMEND TO READ NORMAL IS OVERRATED SINCE THIS IS ITS SEQUEL. ENJOY :)

Loki

I've heard it said among Midgardians that patience is a virtue. I know all about patience, although I would question it to be a virtue but perhaps a necessity. When you're locked away in a dungeon to spend the rest of your existence with only yourself for company...well, if not for patience I may have lost my mind years ago. Though some would argue my mind was lost long ago, to which I can not argue against because in a way, it was. I lost it to hate and anger and jealousy, letting it twist me into someone I barely recognized from the person I once was. Then it was twisted and tortured by the Other, to do the Chitauri's bidding...I became their puppet. Until I was shown a glimpse into my future I thought all hope was lost. Not a hope of a future outside these cell walls exactly, I burnt that proverbial bridge long ago the moment I let jealousy rule me, but hope of ever feeling at peace with myself. 

The moment I was shown the vision of my Ella, everything shifted. That tiny glimpse brought me to my knees. I not only saw the woman who was to be my wife but I felt her...I remember the feel of her soft skin on my fingers, the smell of her hair and the sound of her laughter. I could feel my love for her that burned deeper than any jealousy or hatred had before and my chest still aches with the echo of it, feeling empty now without the presence of not just my love for her, but hers for me as well. My hand still aches to touch her swollen belly where I felt my son kicking and how my heart had soared with joy...Joy, a feeling I never believed possible for myself. It was this vision that turned my despair into longing, anticipating the day I would be eventually released to find her and make her mine. So I wait and I daydream and bide my time...year after year. 

It was ten years before I was allowed visitors except for the occasional visit from my Father. I can actually say that, 'Father' without feeling like it was venom on my tongue or a curse thrown his way as an insult. They say you never truly understand the love of a parent for their children until you yourself become one. I may not be a father, but I will be one day, and the love I had for my child even before he was born, still nestled warm within his mother's womb gave me a glimpse of understanding. I would do anything to keep my son happy and healthy...kill to defend him, sacrifice my life if need be, all for a child that doesn't even exist yet, that I've never seen. So for once I understand when Odin tells me loves his sons and was protecting me, though misguided as he was I did understand. I also had to realize that my Father was not perfect and had flaws like everyone else. The moment I began to see that, was the moment I began to learn forgiveness. I use to wish in low moments that Odin had left me to die on the frozen ground of Jötunheimr believing death would have been better than the monster I had become and the monster I was born as. Now...I feel grateful, though I don't tell him that. The All-Father could have placed me in any number of homes to be raised, he didn't have to make me his son, a Prince of Asgard, but he did. I could have easily been raised as a pig farmer or servant, but instead I was given a life of distinction and honor and I let my hatred ruin it all. 

The first visitor I was allowed to see was Mother. I had held her as she cried, holding me tightly as if I would vanish from her sight. I had tried to hold back my own emotions at seeing her again and was doing well enough until she pulled back from me and I saw her tears...it had twisted my heart painfully. I had never once doubted my mother's love for me and I regret so many hurtful things I've said to her in my anger. I try to tell her so but she won't hear it and only hugs me more. We talked of many things over the course of her visits, which at first was only allowed once every thirty days. She would ask me about my vision and listen enraptured by my description of Ella and my depth of emotion for her and what I felt from her as well. I could sense she was holding something back from me when we would talk. It had something to do with my vision I knew that much. I have no doubt she will tell me eventually so in the meantime I enjoy our visits and anticipate the next.

When Thor came to see me I couldn't hide the shock from my face. After all I've done to him I never expected to see him here, unless it was to kill me. If our roles had been reversed I don't believe I would have been so forgiving. The first visit wasn't long and I could almost feel the tension radiate off him in waves. We spoke of Midgard and of course Mother and Father and trivial things not really wanting to open old wounds so soon. When he began to leave I took a chance and spoke to his retreating form, "Thank you for coming to see me, I know I don't deserve your company, but it was nice...almost like old times." I had turned from the cell wall and walked toward my bed, not expecting to hear his voice again so soon, "Until next time, Brother." I turned and we nodded to each other, "Yes, until next time." 

Five years later I was allowed visitors anytime they desired to see me. Mother comes everyday to bring me books to read to occupy my time. We discuss politics and even the weather...since I haven't seen the sky in fifteen years. I never realized how much I would miss it, something as simple as a blue sky or stars twinkling in the ink black expanse of space. The feel of grass beneath my feet and wind blowing through my hair or a stormy night with rain slipping beneath my leathers. I miss the sweet aroma of the countless flowers in my mother's garden and the dusty smell of the library and my favorite spot in a far window where the sun would warm my skin as I read. Not that I didn't enjoy visits from Mother and Thor, and even Father...but the time I spend here has been taking its toll, wearing me down. I find myself staring into nothingness for hours on end and fight the mind numbing emptiness I feel. I talk less and less when they come to see me, I've run out of words and all I feel is longing and despair. Days go by before I realize I haven't eaten or drank a thing, I almost wish for death, if not for the slight glimmer of hope that one day...one day I will be free. 

Twenty-five long years, two and a half decades I've sat in this hell. I have long since stopped smiling, laughing and talking...even when they come to see me. I no longer practice what little magic I have to pass the time or read, I eat and drink only enough to live...but beyond that I sleep and stare at the ceiling. I started refusing to see anyone because it has become so unbearably painful to be reminded of all I'm missing, and it's all my fault. No one is to blame for my misery, that was just an excuse to hide the real monster behind my sorrow...myself. The longing I once had for my Ella has been replaced with a longing for death. I often dream of falling from the bridge into the Abyss and into nothingness just to know there will be an end....to my life. 

Mother's last visit I stayed in my bed curled onto my side and wouldn't respond to her at all. I could hear her pleading desperately for me to speak, to not lose hope...but as each day passes and I'm still within these four walls my hope diminishes more and more. I remember the day everything shifted...the day all hope died. I was brought my meal but not by the guard but instead both Thor and Mother were there. I sat staring at my food as they both tried to get me to interact with them. Then my eyes settled on the sharp knife to the left of my tray. It would be easy, just take the knife and plunge it deep into my black empty heart...and it will all be over. I just needed it to end. I reached my hand out to take it, suddenly feeling the weakness in my arms, wondering if I will have the strength to do it...Surely I could summon enough to do the task. My fingers wrapped around the knife's handle and watched with hollow eyes as the light glinted off the blade. I turned the knife toward my body, wrapping both hands around it and barely registered the screaming from somewhere in front of me. Just as I went to deliver the deadly blow my hands were seized and I was tackled and thrown to the floor, knife ripped from my hands and held down as I screamed in pain, not physical because I felt numb...it came deep from my very soul. I heard my name being called over and over but soon glorious unconsciousness took over.

When I awoke I was laying on my side facing a stone wall..it took me a moment to assimilate that information and realize I wasn't in my cell. I heard voices talking in hushed tones so I laid still and listened. The first voice was without a doubt my mother, "I warned you and warned you this would happen! But you refuse to listen, so hell bent on proving a point...but what good is that point if he's dead?!" The next voice was Thor, "Father, this needs to end! He's been punished enough! I refuse to see my brother die by his own hand!" "So you would have me release him...then what?!" Father. "How can he redeem himself if he's dead...How can he prove he's changed unless he's been given a chance! Odin! Please! You didn't see what we saw in his eyes as he tried to pierce his heart with the knife...nothing! Nothing...his eyes were already dead and he only wanted release and have his body follow!" I felt remorse hearing my mother's sorrow before I felt myself drift back into unconsciousness.

I awoke and blinked a few times getting my bearings. I was now on my back and realized I was in the medical wing. I sighed deeply then gasped as pain shot through my chest, tears prickling my eyes. My hands shot to my chest and I saw bandages wrapped around each and one on my bare chest. I don't remember being in pain the last time I woke...what happened to me? "Try not to move too much...you will open your wound and Eir will have my hide if I allow it to happen." My head turned toward the voice and saw my Father standing by my bed. I frowned and looked back at my chest and hands and with a voice gravely from lack of use I spoke, "What happened to me?" I looked back to him and his eyes widened a bit and his brow the deeply furrowed, "Do you not remember trying to stab your heart with your knife from your dinner?!" My eyes widened and then the memory hit me, "But I didn't...someone stopped me, but..how, I don't understand?!" He sighed deeply, "You did stab yourself, but thankfully Thor was able to stop you from going further...the wounds on your hands are from the blade as it was wrestled from your hands. If Thor had waited one second more to act, you would be dead." I heard his voice shake just barely at his last words. "I never wanted this Loki...not this."

I saw many emotions playing across the All-Father's face before he took Gungnir and held it straight. "Loki, I hereby grant you your freedom...but at a cost. You must remain in Asgard unless accompanied by Thor. If you commit any offense either here or any other Relm you will be put back in your cell for the rest of your long existence without the ability to do yourself harm to end it. If you ever take another life that is not in the defense of another...you will be put to death. These are the conditions of your release!" With his decree spoken he loudly struck Gungnir on the Stone floor, a surge of power emanating from its core. I stared at him speechless...he released me! "Guard yourself well my son, you have been given a second chance, don't waste it." I nodded once in understanding and he turned and walked out. I sat up and turned, placing my bare feet upon the cold floor and I had to suppress a sob at the sensation. I was free!


	2. Achievement

Ella

A bead of sweat trickled down from my temple and slid across my cheek eventually dripping on the pad of paper I was writing on. I quickly wiped it away before it ruined the words I've spent hours writing. A gust of wind came through my tent as my colleague entered and the sound of the rain just outside echoed around me. He knew not to disturb me as I wrote, my mind too far gone into concentration, needing to get my thoughts out on paper despite his insistence to use technology, which according to him would make my life so much easier. This just proves how little he truly knows me, though we've worked together for over two years. Didn't he know by now I thrived in a challenge, took the difficult path just to prove I could do it. I loved the feel of the pencil in my hand as it slid over the smooth surface of the paper, it somehow made my thoughts so much clearer than simply using a tablet or recording device...it just seemed cold and foreign in my hands, no I will stick to pencil and paper, it was much more my style. 

I set down my pencil and stretched my arms and back, hearing it pop from sitting still for so long. I looked over my notes and drawings and a smile ghosted my lips at what I've acheived. The Mashco Piro clan, also known as Cujareno people, have lived in the forest in Peru close to the border with Brazil for nearly 600 years. No one..No One has ever been able to get this close to them deep in the Amazon rain forest...except me, well and to a lesser extent my assistant and photographer William Dafoe. With persistence and the tracking knowledge my father taught me I was able to finally locate the most elusive and rarely seen tribe. They were wary of my presence and some believed me to be a demon since none had seen red hair before, let alone an outsider. I had a proclivity for languages and dialects and tried to communicate with them. Their curiosity of me eventually won out and I was allowed to stay with them and be emersed into their intricate culture. It was every Cultural Anthropologist's wet dream...and I did what many have tried and failed. I wiped the sweat off my brow and smiled with a pride welling up in my chest. 

I felt warm hands grasp my shoulders and begin to massage away the kinks always left behind after long bouts of inactivity. I leaned back against Will's chest and sighed as his fingers worked magic on my sore neck. "Oh that feels lovely, I knew I brought you for a reason." He chuckled behind me and pulled my long braid to the side and placed a gentle kiss to the crook of my neck. "I hope that's not the only reason." His voice was dripping with need I've come to recognize very well. I knew he was falling in love with me, I've heard him whisper it in his sleep at night as we lay together. I almost wish I could love him, but beyond sex I feel nothing for him beyond the flesh and respect as a friend and colleague. He is a wonderfully talented photographer and we've been friends for many years prior to working together, but it wasn't until we were here spending two years of our lives emersed in the rainforest that we became more than that. 

Later as we lay naked in each others arms, his hand drawing patterns on my back I knew one day I would have to end this. As it is I know he will be hurt and although I've never had a problem with having sex to satisfy my needs and then move on, this time was with a close friend and it bothered me that he would be wounded by my actions, by my hearts inability to feel love for anyone but for my work and my family. It was if I was cursed to never love another. I wanted desperately to be able to love Will...we would be so good for each other, our careers and lives matching perfectly to how I saw my future unfold. But my heart felt nothing but remorse and besides the love of friendship it never went beyond that point, even after all this time. He has never pressured me to feel more, to which I am so grateful, but I see the pleading in his eyes and his movements when we have sex. I remember the day the realization hit me...I was fucking him, but he was making love to me. It was sobering, and I knew this had to end, sooner rather than later. 

Our time here is drawing to a close and we have already made arrangements for extraction farther up the Amazon to keep the tribes location a secret. My paper is almost complete, well book really and besides a few tweaks here and there, I'm finished. The National Geographic magazine are foaming at the mouth to get their hands on my research among many others. I knew my work was good, I didn't get where I am not being confident of my skills and had every reason to believe I would be up for a Pulitzer Prize. Not that it would be my first time...I did mention I'm good at what I do. I've had some colleagues in my field of research complain that I had an unfair advantage being the daughter of a Super Soldier. I love my father deeply but I hated having my hard work somehow deemed tainted and questioned because of who he is and was. This is the very reason I work ten times harder than people around me, proving to everyone, and maybe to myself that it's not my genes that make me who I am. Maybe that's the reason I haven't been home to see my family in almost three years. Perhaps when this is all over I can go home for a while and visit and take a bit of a sabbatical. It will also create the distance I need from Will to allow this to blow over. 

It will be nice to see everyone again, it feels like forever since I've been home. Mom, Dad and Emma and my extended family, a quite large one too. Heck Aunt Chloe and Uncle Steve's brood alone can fill a room...God I can't imagine having that many siblings, I'm happy enough with my twin. I do miss them, don't get me wrong, it's just sometimes suffocating when I'm there and not to mention the tension I get from my Father. He would be the happiest person in all the nine Relms if I was to stay home permanently like Emma. We fought constantly about it, he feared for my life being out on my own in often times very dangerous situations and places around the world. I was raised around two Super Soldiers, the Black Widow and Thor....I meant for fucks sake I know how to defend myself. I get it he loves me and wants me safe...I really get it but I have to live my own life, I just wish he would see that. I just don't understand why he can't seem to let me go, anytime I ask he just shuts down and won't speak to me. I know it will be the same if I go home, so maybe if I stay a while I can try to mend this rift we have between us. 

I slipped out of Will's arms as he slept and and redressed back into my shorts and tank top. The rain had finally let up so I unzipped the flap and stepped out into the muggy night air, my skin already prickling with sweat from the humidity. I grabbed a Lantern and turned it on so my path would be lighted. I walked quietly into the night and followed the path to the small clearing overlooking the Amazon River. I set down the lantern and turned it off, I didn't need light here. The moon was bright in the sky peeking out between clouds, illuminating the rainforest and river below. I sat down on a mat I keep here for this very reason, to think...or sometimes to not think and just emerse myself in the sounds of the forest and river below. I sat Indian style and closed my eyes, opening my ears to the sounds around me. The wind rustling through the canopy, a family of spider monkeys near by climbing through the trees, bugs and insects and birds settling in for the night. The roar of the river below with an occasional splash, perhaps a Black Caiman finding a meal. You would think with so many noises going on it would be nearly impossible to actually think here or meditate, but in fact it calmed me, the sounds like a sweet lullaby to my ears. I have always loved the outdoors, even as a child. My mother would often find me sitting like I am now on the roof of the Avengers Tower and listening to the sounds of a very different kind of jungle. 

My eyes lifted to the sky and the clouds had cleared enough to see stars twinkling in the heavens. I sighed and smiled remembering Emma and I laying down on the roof and pointing out constellations and daydream about all the other worlds out there, including Asgard. I heard many tales from Thor about his family and his home, I would love to go someday, if I were allowed. To track and find the elusive Mashco Piro clan and learn their culture was a monumental achievement, but to visit another world all together...a place few humans have gone and even fewer who understood their culture. If the Amazon tribe was a trophy, then Asgard or another Relm would be the Grand Prize of all prizes. One day...one day I'll go there, learn all I can and write a book that no other human can even come close to in comparison. I felt a pull toward the stars that held the place of my birth, a longing deep in my soul. So I gaze up at the heavens as I do now and imagine world's upon world's of unimaginable splendor and races of beings that I craved to learn about and understand.


	3. Social Graces

Loki

It's been a full year since being released from my cell. Thor has tried his best to acclimate me back into social situations but it has proven to be a difficult task. The first social gathering was held a month after my release, a banquet in the honor of a traveling dignitary from Vanaheim. Many were socializing before the meal, we'll that is until I walked into the room. Conversations died in their tracks and many eyes locked onto me. It has not been easy being among so many people again after being alone for so long. Thor had clapped me on the back practically knocking the wind from me and told me to just ignore their stares. Stares I was fine with, it was the whispering I could hear that made my jaw clench and my fists clench harder. I almost made it to the dining table to sit beside mother until the dignitary questioned my being there very loudly I might add and stated he was 'uncomfortable' by my presence. Mother looked to Odin for him to defend me in some way, but he raised his hand to her and kept her silent. I knew he wanted to see how I would react to such a public display of social disgrace. I looked at the offender and bowed slightly to him, "My apologies if my presence has disturbed you in any way. I will take my leave for the evening and let you all dine in peace." I looked toward Father and I could tell he was pleased with my response with a nod. I kissed mother's cheek and bid her goodnight. 

I find myself alone alot even now that I'm free, yet somehow still feeling like I'm trapped. I sat in my favorite spot in the library and emersed myself in a book. A distraction really from having to speak to anyone. Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg have refused to train with me even after Thor pleaded with them. I told him to just drop it and let it go. I wanted to mend my relationship with my old friends, but I knew it to be a folly endeavor and decided it just best if I avoided people as much as possible. I may be a changed man but I still deserved some kind of respect as a Prince of Asgard and I had to restrain my temper on more than one occasion to avoid putting myself at risk of imprisonment again or possibly death. To tell the truth if it came down to it I would rather die then go back to that cell for another day.

So this is where Thor found me, alone on a windowsill reading in the library. "Brother, I have good news for you!" His billowing voice echoed throughout the room. "Thor, this is a place of quiet and your voice is anything but." He smiled and looked around, "There is no one here but you and we are already talking so I believe your argument is moot." I raised a quizzical eyebrow and shut my book. "Moot...what is this moot? You don't make any sense Brother." He grinned then laughed, "It is a Midgardian slang word, I believe it to mean that your argument has no merit and irrelevant." My hand traced the intricate design on the book of magic in my lap, "This whole conversation is irrelevant...what is it that you want of me Thor...I do not have the patience to listen to lectures on Midgardian slang. I would rather gouge my eyes out with a dull knife." He cringed a bit, "That is just vile...you really do misjudge humans way to much. Perhaps if you get to know them better?" I held up my hand and shook my head, "Oh no..I think hearing insults from this Relm is quite enough, I can only imagine what Midgardians think of me. I have no desire to 'get to know them better' So if you will excuse me, I believe I will retire to my chambers for the rest of the evening."

I almost made it past Thor before he wrapped a hand around my bicep stopping me. "It won't go on forever Loki. Once people see you over time the man you are now, they will accept you." He released my arm and smiled, "I have arranged for us to go to Midgard at weeks end...and you will accompany me." My eyes widened, "Have you lost your mind!? They will demand blood and my head if I go back!" He went from my bicep to my shoulder and squeezed a bit as he spoke, "I have spoken to my friends. They know of your change and have given me permission to allow you to come. They are even allowing you to stay as long as you behave of course. Be mindful there are young ones living there now...it is a place of families and not just warriors." I wanted to scoff at the mention of warriors but held my tongue. I must have looked wary because Thor tried to reassure me, "They are good people Loki...just get to know them. They may be more forgiving than the people here on Asgard. Humans are much more than what they appear to be. I think of many of my friends as family, and I theirs. Trust me Loki, you need to start somewhere, and what better place than those on the receiving end of your crimes. Make amends in any way you can. You need to do something Brother, I hate seeing you distance yourself from companionship because of small minded people. You deserve better than that." I genuinely was shocked by his words...Thor actually cared for my emotional well being, I definitely took pause at his words. I sighed deepy, "I suppose I could try as you ask, but I doubt it will work. More than likely their S.H.I.E.L.D. will try and capture me again and this time succeed at killing me. Not that i don't deserve it."

After agreeing to the trip to Midgard, Thor informed me of the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and how my advice to the mortal Chloe had worked and the world and in fact the entire universe was cleansed of any further attacks from the Chitauri. I listened and was fascinated of his tale of the sentience bonding with the human female. This I had to see for myself. When I gave her the information about my scepter I didn't truly believe she would survive. Well...consider my interest peaked. Perhaps this trip won't be a total waste of time and a drain on my energy and patience. I scoffed a moment at the irony...this mortal destroys a whole race of beings and she's praised, I try it and I'm a monster. And here I am hated by all who see me. I may put up with royalty and heads of state and council treating me like a pariah but I doubt my patience will hold coming from a mortal, especially the one named Tony Stark. His incessant yammering sets my teeth on edge and my head hurt, plus I would hate to be put to death over killing the arrogant bastard, as pleasant of an idea that may be.

The day we were to travel to Midgard mother came to see me. She seemed excited for me to go for some reason but wouldn't elaborate as to why. She kissed my cheek and asked only one thing of me while I was away, "I know it's been...difficult for you my son, but please remember that everyone deserves a second chance. Perhaps you need to have more of an open mind to humans...you never know how much they can surprise you. Just try Loki, please for me?" I smiled warmly and hugged her goodbye, "You have my word that I will make an effort to know them better, then maybe perhaps I won't snap that impertinent little twits neck like a..." "Loki!" Sigh..."Like I said, I will try." She smiled and kissed my cheek then hugged Thor goodbye. I looked at Thor for a possible answer to her behavior and he just shrugged, "I've learned to not question Mother on such things...my head hurts less that way." I frowned slightly in thought, "I don't know how Father does it." Thor laughed, "Wait till a maiden catches your eye and you fall in love...then you will have your answer! Come! Heimdall is expecting us!" I smiled as an image of my Ella crossed my mind. "Yes, perhaps one day I will."


	4. Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

I wanted to take the time to give you a Family Tree of the Avengers otherwise I will spend alot of time explaining ages and birth order and...well My Steve and Chloe have a large family ;) This chapter will also give you a rundown of any abilities or careers the children have as well. Anything beyond that I will cover in the story. Thank you for your patience and your time. <3 GeeKnProuD

James Buchanan Barnes age 121-Avenger/Winter Soldier  
Tara Barnes age 57-OBGYN-Given a potion created by Chloe to take every year that will restore her youth and keep her in good health/the reasoning behind the potion will be given in chapters to come.  
Ella Rose Barnes age 25-Enhanced Like her Father, Ability to Learn Languages Quickly-Cultural Anthropologist/Author  
Emma Grace Barnes age 25-Enhanced Like her Father-Artist  
Michael Steven Barnes-Died at Birth/Ella and Emma do not know of him

Steven Grant Rogers age 118-Avenger/Captain America  
Chloe Rogers age 54-Avenger/Enchantress, Author  
Jaxson Evan Rogers age 26-Avenger/Enhanced like his father, Can touch someone and see a vision of their Future and even see alternate futures, based on different choices  
Brooklyn Abigail Rogers age 25-Avenger/Enhanced like her father, Able to heal other's wounds, Magic-Nurse  
James Anthony Rogers age 21-Avenger/Enhanced like his father-Weapon a Bow, trained by Clint Barton-Took Hawkeye's name as his replacement in Avengers after Clint fully retired  
Matthew Blake Rogers age 18-Student/Pre-Med/Enhanced like his father-Not an Avenger or interested in being one.  
Jacob Buchanan Rogers age 16-Student/Enhanced like his father-in training  
Joseph Clint Rogers age 10-Student/Enhanced like his father-wants to be a policeman when he grows up.  
Jayden Bruce Rogers age 8-Student/Fraternal Twin-Telepathy as of now only with his twin/Enhanced healing ability-Wants to be an Avenger  
Jordan Samuel Rogers age 8-Student/Fraternal Twin-Telepathy as of now only with his twin/Enhanced healing ability-Wants to be an Avenger  
Sarah Natalia Rogers age 4-Enhanced healing-Wants to be a Ballerina when she grows up and loves to sing.

Anthony Edward Stark age 67-Iron Man/Retired from Avengers after Accident/Power failure in suit-loss of his left leg, has Titanium alloy prosthetic similar to Bucky's Arm.  
Evelyn Marie Stark age 16 (Mother was a one night stand)-Student/Mother died when she was a baby-Genius Status like her father-Wants to be an Engineer-Doesn't want to be an Avenger

Bruce Banner age 68-Never married or had Children

Natasha Romanov age 53-Never married or had Children-Chose to Take Chloe's Healing Potion to live longer and stay young.

Clint Barton age 66-Retired but still helps to train new Avengers along with Tasha  
Never had more children after Nathaniel

Sam Wilson-Died in 2029 from Cancer right before Steve's twins were born, hence the middle name of one is Samuel

Thor age >1000 years old, unknown age (at this point does it matter?)-Never married Jane she broke up with him after Odin refused to let them Marry officially on Asgard and Jane didn't want to take Chloe's healing potion to live longer so they mutually parted ways. Thor was briefly romantically/sexually involved with Natasha for a period of a few years. More recently he has been trying to woo Steve's daughter Brooklyn.

I believe I have hit on the main Characters but if anyone has any questions please feel free to ask so I can clarify.

Happy Reading. :)


	5. Mistaken Identity

Loki 

Try to be nice. Try to be nice. I kept chanting the mantra in my head hoping somehow I will listen. Thor and I arrived at the Avengers Tower by Bifrost on what appears to be a landing space for aircraft. As we approached the entrance a man I did not recognize greeted us...but he did look, familiar. He smiled at Thor and they embraced in a hug while I stayed back and kept quiet and observed. "Thor! It's been a while, Mom and Dad will be happy to see you!" Mom & Dad...he must be an offspring of one of the Avengers. Thor bellowed out a laugh, "Yes it will be good to see my friends again. James, this is my brother Loki. Loki this is James Rogers, son of Steven." I nodded a greeting, "Steven...you are the son of Captain Rogers?" James held out his hand to me to shake mine and smiled, "Yes, one of many. It's nice to meet you Loki." I tentatively took his hand shaking it, the action feeling foreign since no one but Mother and Thor actively seeks out contact with me. 

James led us into the Tower into an elaborate sitting room...there have been many changes since I was last here. "I have to say, you're nothing what I expected. Listening to Tony you'd think you had horns and a forked tail." Thor laughed, I did not. "I do have a helmet with horns, perhaps that is what he is referring to...as for the tail, that perhaps has been exaggerated." James laughed and shrugged, "Knowing Tony I have no doubt." He turned just before coming to a set of double sliding doors into a lift I recognized. "I guess I should warn you that Tony is not exactly excited about having you here Loki. Everyone else is willing to give you the benefit of the doubt because Thor believes in your rehabilitation." I stopped mid step and couldn't hide my shock. "See Brother, I told you that you misjudge humans far too quickly." I looked at Thor, "Apparently." 

We were led down to another larger sitting room nearly twice the size of the one we were in. Another man saw us from across the room and walked our way, he was so similar in appearance to Captain Rogers that for a moment I thought it was actually him. He had the blonde short hair with a bit of a messy look about it and his same blue eyes and matching physique. "Jax, come meet Loki." My eyes widened, "Jax..as in Jaxson Rogers, son of Chloe?" The blonde came forward and cocked his head a bit to the side as he looked at me, "I believe we've already met, haven't we Loki? Although I believe I was but a baby then. Mother told me about how you helped her." I looked at him wide eyed, "You showed me a vision...it changed my life." He furrowed his brow and seemed to study me almost like he was trying to remember something. "Well I hope it was a good vision, I don't remember it since I was so young." I reached my hand out mimicking the gesture James had shown me. "Indeed it was, I thanked your mother the last time I saw her, so it's a pleasure to meet you again in person to thank you personally, you have an amazing talent." He took my hand and he held it tight, then seemed to stare off into space. 

I watched him curiously and felt the flow of magic from my fingers to his. Thor looked at me then to James. "Give him a second...he does this every once in a while, usually means he's seeing a vision." He suddenly jerked his hand back like he was burned and I saw the look of anger on his face. I was about to question what exactly happened when a feminine voice flowed to my ears and made me turn in her direction. I gasped and clutched a hand to my chest and staggered back a step, "Ella!!" She froze in her steps as she entered the room, "Jax..what's going on?" I nearly sobbed as I rushed to her and she backed up scared into a wall. I could hear my name being yelled but nothing mattered except the fact I have finally found my beloved. She cringed and shrieked slightly as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to my chest, "Ella...my love, I've finally found you...I had almost lost all hope! But here you are!" She trembled under my hands, "Jax!" I felt hands grab me and pull me from her. "Don't touch her! She's not Ella!" I tried to pull from their grasp, all three men holding me back. "What do you mean it's not her?! I have dreamed of nothing but her for twenty-four years!" Jax released me and went to the frightened woman and held her to his chest speaking calmly to her in hushed tones, his hands gliding smoothly over her red long hair and back, my temper flared, "Get you hands off her!!" 

Thor practically shook me to get me to look at him, "Brother, calm yourself...her name isn't Ella! Her name is Emma, her twin is Ella! You must stop, you are frightening her!" I froze and looked back at the the exact image of my love....her twin. "I...I'm so sorry...please, forgive me, I did not mean to scare you...Emma. I meant you no harm." She peeked at me over Jaxson's bicep then whispered to him and he began to release his hold on her. As I truly took the time to look at her I could tell she wasn't my Ella. This woman was timid and soft spoken, shrinking in on herself under my gaze. How could I have mistaken her for the woman I knew in my mind and dreams, A woman who's laugh was like music and full of life, holding herself with confidence...this woman was her total opposite. "Please, I am so sorry, I mistook you for your sister and it pains me to have frightened you." She stepped back from the Captain's clone and with a shakey voice that was barely above a whisper, she spoke to me, "It's ok...just startled me, that's all. Do you know my sister?" I smiled warmly at the girl, "I was given a vision by Jaxson many years ago, when he was just a baby...and yes, in my vision I knew your sister. I have spent the last twenty-four years replaying her image in my head. She is the love of my life...or I should say she will be." James laughed out loud behind me and I turned giving him a questioning look, "Ella, the love of your life...good luck with that. Your going to need it." I heard Jaxson and Emma laugh as well. Jax seeing that the situation was resolved seem to realize how close he was to the red head and stepped away from her. "When I shook your hand I saw the vision I gave you. For a moment, I thought... (he looked shyly at Emma, his cheeks turning a slight pink tone then quickly looked away, I do believe the Captain America lookalike has a bit of a crush) But it was actually Ella I saw. Wow, yeah, I'm with James on this, good luck..Ella is..how can I put this...she's definitely one of a kind and you may find yourself in one hell of an uphill battle if you want her to settle down." 

Thor looked at me with curiosity, "What was your vision brother...Mother said you were shown something that changed your heart, but she never told me what it was." I sighed deepy, "She was my wife and mother of my child...a son." Emma gasped, "Really? Well you must have done something wonderful to get through to her to make her marry and have a baby...she goes through men like some people change clothes. Not to mention men flock to her like ants to a picnic. Oh, speaking of which...this leads me to why I'm here. Dad asked me to tell you that Ella is coming home for a while, she should be here tomorrow afternoon. Mom wants to have a big meal, all of us together to welcome her back, since she's been away for three years." Jax nodded, "Sounds good to me, I have no plans tomorrow evening...I'm working with Jacob tomorrow morning on his hand to hand combat training since his studies are done for the week. What about you James...you up to dinner with Ella?" James smirked, "Is anyone really up to that...It should be interesting and entertaining since Loki will most likely be there as well...man, I can not wait to see the look on her face when she finds out. She's going to flip out! Been boring around here lately anyway, and it's anything but boring when Ella's around."

Thor showed me to my temporary chambers and showed the closet stocked with many articles of clothing all in my size. "So you can blend in better while you're here. I do not wear my leathers and armor everywhere I go on Midgard, besides it's also much more comfortable." I inspected the clothing and was surprised that I actually liked most if not all of them. I saw Thor staring at me with one of his goofy grins on his face...oh for Valhalla's sake! "Spit it out Thor...you know you want to. You may do yourself harm if you hold it in any more." He pushed me slightly, "Why didn't you tell me Brother! You are to be married to Ella and you will be a father some day...This is joyous news! I'm to be an Uncle! But I believe I must warn you, if you are to be with her, I'd suggest being extra pleasant to her mother and father. They are very protective of their young and you do have a reputation, their consent may not come easily." My thought of everything falling into place once I meet her seems to be diminishing by the minute. Yet my excitement began to grow...oh how I love a challenge!


	6. Lasting Impressions

Ella

God I hate customs! Why do they always give me grief everytime I do this?! They constantly insist they must go through everything before clearing me. Maybe it's the fact I've traveled to many, many countries in my short years, some that are, not quite friendly with the United States. I sat back and watched the gorilla of a man search my bags, placing his filthy mits all over my delicates. Will is beside me taking it all in stride, "Just calm down Ella, they are just doing their job. It will be over before you know it. Assuming that is you didn't pack any South American drugs in your bag or on your person." I glared at him, "Shut up Will! I swear if you make me have to have a strip search again and I have to get felt up by one more customs agent I will cut your balls off and serve them to you for dinner!" He laughed next to me getting the attention of the current panty raider. "Did you say drugs?" I glared at Will and he only laughed harder as a female customs officer approached me. Well shit! "Will you fucking asshole, I swear to all that is Holy you will pay for this!" My arm was seized around my bicep, "Come with me Miss." I flipped Will off as she led me away, only to burst out laughing when Gorilla man grabbed Will and took him to have his own strip search, his eyes wide in shock, "Serves you right you Fucker! Hey! *whistles Yeah, you! Don't forget to check his ass!" Will glared at me then looked wide eyed at the giant beefy man holding his arm. Ha! If I'm going to get felt up then so will he! God I hate customs!

Will kept eyeing me from the seat next to me. I smiled, "Something on your mind?" I looked at him seeing the angry look still on his face since being cleared. " Oh come on Will, they were just doing their job." I said to him in a sweet voice, throwing his own words at him. He rolled his eyes but then he sighed and leaned over kissing my temple. I tensed at the gesture. "I can never stay mad at you." I sighed deeply, "Will.." "I know...trust me I know, but you can't help a man for trying. Especially when I feel the way I do." I felt my chest ache at his words. When he had questioned me about coming home with him I knew it was the time for 'the talk'. I expected a fight and yelling, anything other than him looking like a whipped puppy and telling me he understood and it was his fault for allowing himself to fall in love with me. Yeah that didn't make me feel like a total ass. 

Will was amazing the entire flight to New York. He never made me feel guilty for not returning his feelings. We laughed and talked about our experience in South America along with upcoming lectures I'd love for him to accompany with me since he was there with me through the whole thing. He of course agreed and thanked me for sharing the 'glory' with him since many people tend to leave out those that helped along the way. I believe in giving credit where credit is due and he is an amazing photographer and should be praised for his work. He's going to make a woman very happy one day...he really is the whole package...to bad he doesn't really do it for me. Sexually..yeah it works, it scratches an itch, as in I got off but..and I know this sounds bad, but it's really no different than doing it myself, just ya know..with dick. 

During the flight when we were allowed to use electronic devices I took out my Stark Phone and sent some emails. I updated my parents on my arrival time since we had a delay during a layover in Dallas. Emma wrote me and said she and Jax will be picking me up at the airport. Wonder if anything has happened yet between those two. I love my sister to death but a blind person could see how deeply in love Jax is with her, and she with him. She's never come right and said she has feelings for him but it's very obvious. Anytime she needs anything Jax comes running, and he always seems so tuned in to what those needs are. It's been that way our whole lives. Me, Jax I think just tolerates me...not that he doesn't care because I know he does, it's just he's always been closer to Emma. My sister is so shy and so fearful of many things, Jax is a natural protector and very affectionate to those he cares for...kinda like his Dad, those two are like peas in a pod. I don't think it's happened yet but I know Jax is being groomed to take over as Captain America since, well four years ago, I overheard them talk about Steve possibly permanently retiring after Sarah was born. Because geeze, who has nine kids these days anymore?! I kept thinking they were done then before you knew it...Bam baby number yada yada. 

By the time the plane landed in New York I was definitely ready for a soft bed and not a cot or rainforest floor. We departed the plane and as we were about to leave the gate to head to baggage claim I heard my name being yelled. Will and I saw Jax and Emma waving wildly at us. It wasn't until I physically saw my twin did I realize just how much I've missed her. We ran to each other and collided in a huge hug. "God Em..I'm so happy to see you!" She wiped tears off her cheeks and so did I, "I've missed you so much Ella! It's not the same without you home. Mom and Dad have been worried sick about you since you left." Of course they are. "Well I'm here now so they can stop worrying. For atleast a few months anyway." Jax walked over and pulled me into a huge hug, "Hey Ella, good to see you." I wrapped my arms around his very toned and muscled body and laughed, "Geeze Jax, they slipping you steroids in your Cheerios..where did all this come from?" He pulled back and shrugged while laughing, "Good genetics I suppose. So...who's this?" He was gesturing toward Will who was standing off to the side watching our interactions. "Oh, this is William Dafoe he's my photographer, he's been with me in South America helping me with documenting the tribe. He is absolutely amazing at what he does! Wait till you see the shots he got...Wow!" Will walked to my side and smiled down at me, "She's being very generous with her praise. It's nice to meet you both. She talks of you both quite a bit." 

We all walked to baggage claim and Jax grabbed my bags picking them up as if they weighed nothing. I turned to Will and hugged him, "I'll call you when I get the information for the publications. You may need to do some appearances with me so I hope that's ok." He smiled warmly and pressed his fingers under my chin lifting my face up to look at him, "More than ok." He leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips then hugged me goodbye. I turned around when he left and Emma had a huge grin on her face and so did Jax. "Sooo...what's going on there?" I rolled my eyes at Emma, "Nothing." We started walking and she bumped my shoulder with hers, "That kiss didn't look like nothing to me. He's very handsome." I snorted, "Of course he is. Anyone with eyes could see that...but it's just sex Em, nothing serious." Jax laughed, "Didn't look like it was just sex for him." I punched his very strong arm, "What can I say I make an impression." Emma linked her arm with mine, "I think that's going around...wait till you get home, there's a.." Jax made a shushing noise, "Don't say anything Em, let it be a surprise, will be more entertaining that way." I frowned and looked at them both, "What in the world are you two up to? What surprise?" They both looked at the other and laughed harder.. just great, what in the world is waiting for me when I get home. "Did your mom and dad have another baby?" Jax's eyes went wide, "Dear God no...not since Sarah. Speaking of which she's about out of her mind excited to see you...you won't believe how big she's gotten. She's four now...oh, and be prepared, she wears a tutu all the time, it's her prized possession. She wants to be a ballerina when she grows up." I laughed, "You mean she doesn't want to be an Avenger? Shocking!" He rolled his eyes as he placed my bags in the trunk of their car. "It's good to have you back Ella, how did I ever live without your snarky sarcasm for so long I'll never know." With my bags packed we heading to the Tower and back to my family...Lord help me!


	7. Changes

Ella

The Avengers Tower came into view and my stomach started to tie up in knots. The last time I was here was a little over three years ago and Dad and I argued...ok who am I kidding, we had a big fight. He tried to make me change my mind about the trip to South America, insisting that something will go wrong and I'll be hurt. Mom, though scared for the safety of her then 22 year old daughter understood my need to set goals and achieve them. I remember saying some pretty hurtful things that last day. It's nothing new for us to argue and fight about things, it's been that way it seems forever. We but heads constantly and I really do hate it. Emma gets along with everyone...me, well, not so much. I almost wish I could be more like my sister...ok, maybe not quite as meek as she is, or as quiet, or...oh fuck it, who am I kidding, I love who I am and all I've accomplished! 

We parked in the garage of the Tower and Jax pulled out my bags. "Come on Ella, I'll take these to your room." I smirked, "You mean Tony hasn't given it away to one of your brother's yet...I'm shocked!" He rolled his eyes, "He thought about it, especially since Matt went Pre-Med and spends most of his time studying." I stared wide eyed at him, "Holy Shit, Matty's Pre-Med?! Damn...I could have swore he was going to grow up to work at a Hot Topic one day! Man...talk about your change of focus." Jax laughed, "Yeah, tell me about it. Your Mom was thrilled, plus I think after all the time he spent helping at the Birthing Center may have helped change his focus on his major." Wonder what else has changed since I've been gone...I lagged behind a bit and watched Jax and Emma. They didn't look to be a couple or anything. He hasn't kissed her or touched her in a way that would make me think they were. Screw speculation, I'll just grill Em when we get to my room. 

I walked into my quarters and my bags were put into my room. "I'll see you later for dinner Ella...I have to meet Jacob in the gym. I'll see you later Em." She smiled and I could see the slight blush on her cheeks as she spoke to him. "Ok, see you later Jax, thanks for coming with me." He smiled at her and his facial features softened as he looked her way, "You're quite welcome." Once he left I turned to my sister and grinned wide, "Oh man! You've got it bad!" She blushed a deep red and avoided eye contact with me, "I don't know what you're talking about." I plopped down onto my couch and kicked off my shoes and socks then propped them up on my coffee table. "Really? Come on Em, fess up, you are totally smitten with Jax." She blushed even deeper and worried her bottom lip with her teeth, "But he's like a brother...that would be weird...right?" Oh Jesus!! I patted the seat next to me and she sat down. I wrapped my right arm around her shoulders and hugged her to my side. "I hate to break this do you sis, but Jax is NOT our brother...not even in the slightest. We were raised together, that's it. Plus, I know he's just as crazy about you as you are him." Her eyes widened, "What? No he doesn't!" I groaned, "Look, take it from someone with alot of experience with men...Jax has the total hots for you, possibly something even deeper than that. Trust me. If you really want to know how he feels there is a sure fire way to know." She looked at me expectantly, "Really? What's that?" I winked at her, "Kiss him." She laughed and wrung her hands nervously, "Ella, I can't do that...what if your wrong and he doesn't like me in that way...I would be mortified!" I held her tighter, "Em, do you trust me? Have I ever lied to you?" She sighed, "Yes I trust you and No you haven't lied to me before as far as I know." "Then trust me now when I say that If you kiss Jax there is no way in Hell he won't kiss you back, and in fact, I'll bet you he'd want to do more than just kissing."

Emma stood up from the couch and looked even nervous than before. I knew she was a virgin when I left and apparently that atleast hasn't changed. "Emma, it's just sex. Don't be so scared. I'm sure Jax would make it wonderful for you and I can give you pointers." She almost seemed angry as she glared at me, "Just sex? Just sex!! It wouldn't be just sex with him...it would...it would be..." I stood up and grabbed her shoulders making her look at me, "Making love?" She jerked away from me and went to head to the door, "What do you know about making love Ella? It's just sex to you right? How can you give me advice when you don't have a clue about how I really feel or what that would mean for me! All you know how to do is fuck! Just leave me alone about Jax, I don't want to hear anymore of your advice!" I stared in shock at her words and watched my twin walk away from me and out the door. What the actual hell just happened? That may have been the first time she has ever raised her voice to me. Dammit! She's got it really really bad....she's in love with him! 

I sat back down on my couch and rubbed my temples, so far being home has become a giant headache. What else do I not know about?? "Jarvis...please tell me you are still here." 'As always Miss. Welcome home Ella.' Home...doesn't feel like it so far. "Jarvis, give me a rundown of what's happened since I left...not sure I want anymore surprises right now." 'Of course...James Rogers has completed his training and has taken the roll and title of Hawkeye. You already learned of Matthew's major that he's now in college at NYU. Jacob is training with his brother Jaxson since he wishes to be a member of the Avengers when he becomes of age. Evelyn Stark is in her second year of college in Engineering. I am happy to report that she no longer walks around with loud music in her ears at all times which pleases Sir. She has most recently been shadowing Ms. Potts since she wants to take over SI as CEO once she retires in a few years.' It's amazing what you can miss in only three years. "What about Tony? Any changes with him?" 'Unfortunately nothing much has changed with Mr. Stark. He is as he has always been.' Well atleast certain things have remained the same. 'Most recently Thor has returned to the Tower with his brother Loki. They will be joining everyone for dinner this evening.' "Whoa?! Loki?? As in dude that tried to take over Earth before I was even born? That Loki? Well...dinner won't be boring after all. Can't wait to meet this guy. Last I heard he was still imprisoned in Asgard." I stood to go unpack and then take a shower. 'From the conversations I've witnessed, apparently Loki was released a year ago and has been rehabilitated.' Hmm...well we shall see won't we. Oh I definitely need to talk to this guy! He is another Asgardian, and as such another learning experience raising it's ugly head. Ah, tis the life of a Cultural Anthropologist.

I was about to undress for a shower when I heard a knock at my door. I slipped back on my shirt, "Who's at the door Jarvis?" 'It's your parents Miss.' A nervous knot settled in the pit of my stomach. Oh boy...well, here we go. I went to the door and opened it to two smiling and excited faces. Mom let out a slight squeal/cry and wrapped me in her arms, "Oh my God, baby girl I have missed you so so much! Don't you ever go away that long without communication! You are going to make me go grey before I take Chloe's elixir again.!" I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek, "I missed you too Mom." She pulled back and wiped her tears from her cheeks and then reached out and grabbed some of my hair hanging over my shoulder, "Look how long your hair is now...goodness child, it's nearly to your waist! I take it there isn't a salon in the Amazon?" I laughed and looked down at my long red hair, "Yeah...I guess I am definitely due for a trim." I was suddenly enveloped in my dad's arms and he leaned in and kissed my cheek, "I missed you too Ella...so much." I held him tighter as I heard the emotions in his voice. "I missed you too Dad....and...I'm sorry for what happened before I left. I didn't mean it...not one word, I hope you know that?" He pulled back and cupped my cheeks and smiled warmly at me, "I know Peanut..I know, and I'm sorry too. I just can't help myself...I love my girls more than life itself and the thought of you...I can't lose anyone else." He looked so sad, and I hugged him again, feeling my eyes water with emotions, "I'm not going anywhere for a while dad...I'm afraid you're stuck with me." I guess I sometimes forget that he's not from this time and all the people he lost when Hydra took him many many years ago. I still feel like there is something he's not telling me, but for now I'm content with knowing my hateful words to him didn't hurt our relationship as much as I feared. 

After talking for a bit they left me to clean up and rest before dinner tonight. I thanked them because it really has been a very long day, and a huge adjustment from running through the rainforest and bathing out of the river and streams or buckets to standing in a shower made for a king. I stepped out when done and dried off, braiding my long hair. I looked in the mirror and turned slightly to view my shoulder blade. The green tattoo of the rune there making me smile. Wonder what my parents will think of this little beauty? Not that I even knew what it meant, but I will one day. I have had many dreams since turning 18 and somewhere in those dreams I see this rune. On a wall, in a painting, in a book, on clothing...always present but never knowing what it means. I've searched many archives of languages and hieroglyphics and nothing comes up. I drew it on a piece of paper and had it tattooed on my right shoulder blade a little over two years ago. The weird part about the whole thing, once I got the tattoo, I never saw it in my dreams again. Almost as if putting it in the real world erased it from the dream world. 

I pulled on an old tshirt and shorts and crawled into my Queen sized bed, burying myself in the many pillows and downey softness of the white comforter. Oh God it's good to be in a real bed again! The moment I let myself relax I drifted quickly off to sleep, dreaming of being surrounded by green trees and lush green grass.


	8. Branded

Ella

I woke up after a few hours of sleep feeling much more relaxed and rested. It's still several hours before dinner tonight so I thought it would be a good idea to go hit up the gym, see who I can see and maybe get in a few miles on the treadmill. I changed into a pair of deep forest green running shorts and matching sports bra, leaving my hair in its braid. I found my old pair of Nike's in the closet and put those on as well. Once ready I left my quarters and headed down a few floors to the gym. 

The moment I walked in I saw Jax and Jacob working on hand to hand combat skills...Ahhh memories, I remember doing the same thing at his age with Tasha, Dad and Steve. Jacob saw me and smiled and waved only to be taken down by Jax to the mat. "Don't let anyone make you lose your focus...distractions lead to mistakes and mistakes can lead to death." Jacob groaned as Jax helped him up. "Yeah yeah...I get it. Hey Ella! Welcome home!" I came closer and grinned wide at the now 16 year old. "Well look at you Jacob...getting just as tall as your brothers now...see told you it would happen." He laughed and grabbed his water bottled for a drink. Seeing Jax gave me an idea. "Hey, Jax....can I talk to you for a minute, I won't be long, I promise." He nodded and came closer. 

Once I had him away where I knew we wouldn't be overheard I began my role as match maker. "Jax, are you in love with Emma?" He had been taking a drink of water and almost choked on it. I slapped him on his back and he wiped his mouth and stared at me wide eyed, cheeks flushing a rose pink. "Jesus Ella...give a guy a warning before you go and pop that question out, would ya!" I laughed, "Yeah, sorry, not sorry. So answer me.. are you in love with her. Seriously don't lie to me, I'll know." He looked around nervously and shifted from one foot to the other then sighed in defeat, "Yes, I am." I fist pumped the air and then punched him in the arm, "So what are you waiting for dork...make a move, kiss her for fucks sake! She loves you too by the way." His eyes widened, "What?! Did she actually tell you that?" I shrugged, "Not in so many words, but I can tell. She's scared that you don't feel anything but sisterly type of love for her so she's hiding her feelings, you know how she is. Look...just kiss her or something, make the first move because she's not going to do it. Also she's a virgin so you better fucking be gentle with her, Mr. Muscles or so help me God I will tell your Dad!" He looked mortified and blushed a deeper red. "Oh My God...you're a virgin too...aren't you?! Damn...ok, look...just be gentle ok, it will hurt the first time for her and maybe even a few times after...you don't exactly look like you are in the small size in the junk area and for the love of all that is Holy don't forget condoms."

Jax just kind of stood there gaping at me like a fish with his mouth open. "Look, you don't have to talk to me...just listen, ok. I love you both and all I want is both of your happiness. If you need a dude's advice ask your Dad or maybe Tony....oh...no...wait, Fuck no, don't ask Tony." That actually made him laugh. "But if you do want to talk or need advice I'm here and I'm not embarrassed to talk about this stuff and I've had some experience in this area so I know what I'm talking about...from foreplay to doing the down and dirty. Got a kink? I can help you there too...I had this one guy who I swear to you he liked to suck my toes...not really my thing but he loved it." The gaping fish look was back, "Ella, damn...how many guys have you slept with?" I punched his stomach making him wince slightly, "A couple...and let's leave it at that, but not as many as you would think. Just lots of sex with each one. So...like I said doors always open of you want to talk ok?" He rubbed the back of his neck just like his Dad does when he's nervous about something...that's cute. "Thanks Ella...I'll think about it." I hugged him then turned to go to the treadmills. I couldn't help the smile on my face and thinking to myself, 'Damn I am a good sister...she'll lose her V-card before she knows it...well they both will." 

I had ran for quite a while when I heard my name being bellowed across the room. I slowed the treadmill down and looked over toward the entrance...Thor! And I'm assuming the man next to him must be his brother....Whoa...hubba hubba! Meow! Damn, he's hot! Tall and lean but the kind of lean that has strength behind it....did I mention tall? Oh yes, Momma likes them tall...I could so climb him like a damn tree, go all spider monkey on him. I waved and gestured to hold on a minute as I cooled down from my run. I looked back at Thor and Loki and while Thor was talking to Jax and Jacob, his brother was staring at me. His eyes were intense and he seemed almost like a panther, muscles tight and ready to spring into an attack at any given moment. He wore a pair of black pants and shoes and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, and Lord have mercy that hair! Black and long to his shoulders, the bottom with just a slight wave to it. He was too far away for me to see his eye color but for some reason I knew they would be green. 

I wiped the sweat off my arms and face and got off the treadmill and headed their way. The closer I got to him the more intense his eyes became. "Hey Thor, long time no see...give me a hug big guy! Just ignore all the sweat though." Thor laughed and gave me a big Bear hug, he's really good with those. "Ella, it's good to see you again, it's been way too long. Did you find what you were after? Was your quest a successful one?" My eyes drifted to the man by his side then back to Thor's...damn...it was almost as if I could feel his gaze on my skin like a caress! "It was very successful...so, are you going to introduce us or what?" I cocked my head toward the tall drink of water next to him. Thor smiled, almost a smirk and motioned toward the man in question, "Ella, I would like for you to meet my brother Loki." I smiled and looked into his eyes and held my hand out to shake his and did a bit of a happy dance in my head as I gazed into...I was right...his deep green eyes. Wow! Swoon! He took a step toward me and took my hand in his. My hairs on my arm stood up at his touch, his hand cooler than I thought it would be. I expected a hand shake but when he turned my hand in his and bowed slightly bringing my hand to his lips for a kiss across my knuckles, I wanted to drop to my knees and pant at his feet like a dog in heat. Jesus...when was the last time I have ever lusted after a man like this...and oh wow is he ever a man...um...like Never!! I...oh...what was I thinking...my brain fizzled as his thumb slid across my knuckles where his lips had just been. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Darling." Ummmm...huh...oh...I was suppose to speak...yes...use my words! Words good. God I've turned into an idiot all of a sudden!

I swallowed and felt my blush on my face and it creeping down my chest. "Yes, nice meet you...uh...I mean nice to meet you too." Oh my God what the fuck is wrong with me!? Wait...when did I get closer to him? All I could do was stare in his eyes, feeling as if time had suddenly stopped in this very moment. My heart was pounding and not from the run. The side of his mouth turned up and I caught a glimpse of white teeth and a breathy gasp left my throat as he pulled my hand to his lips kissing my knuckles again, lingering longer and I felt a shiver run down my spine and heat pool in my belly. What the actual FUCK!! I suddenly pulled my hand from his and straightened my spine and blinked rapidly trying to regain some sort of control over my body. I backed up just a bit and looked back to Thor who was grinning like the cat who caught the canary. 

I heard my name being spoken behind me and with one last look at Loki who's smile was almost predatory I turned around. My Dad was walking toward me with a questioning look on his face. "Hi Dad...What's.." I heard a gasp behind me and suddenly my backs being pressed into the hard front of the God of Mischief. His left arm wrapped around my middle and his right hand was stroking my tattoo, his lips on my ear...I could feel the pounding of his heart. "I knew it...I knew you felt it too....you belong to me!" It was almost growled into my ear and I clung to his arm around me, the initial surprise turning into something else entirely. I could vaguely hear our names being shouted and then I'm suddenly turned around in his arms and his mouth desended upon mine and I couldn't stop the moan that left my throat or my hands fisting into his shirt. Just as quickly as it started it was over...Loki was pulled off of me and I was left gasping for air. My Dad had a hold of me and Thor had Loki, I slowly began to process the words being spoken...actually yelled between my father and the man who has left me breathless and shakey. "How dare you maul my daughter! Keep your God Damn hands to yourself!" I blinked up at my dad and frowned when I heard Loki's response, "She will be my wife you bafoon! She even bares my mark on her shoulder.. proof that she belongs to me...with me!!" I gasped when I realized what he was saying, "What?! What do you mean I wear your mark?" My father turned me slightly to view the tattoo on my shoulder blade and Thor came forward to view it himself. I looked at him wide eyed, "Thor...do you know what this rune means?!" He nodded and looked between me and Loki, "It means nothing...it's a name...Loki's name, in old Aesir script." I staggered back and looked at Loki and turned around and ran from the gym as fast as I could go. No...no this is not happening, this isn't real...it can't be...the rune I've dreamt of for years was Loki's name?! How is that possible?! 

I ran straight to my quarters and paced back and forth through my living room. A knock on my door startled me, "Who is it?!" I yelled so they could hear me. "It's Jax...open up Ella...we need to talk." I quickly went to my door and opened it for him. He came inside and gestured to the couch, "Ella, maybe you should sit down for this." By the time Jax finished telling me the story of when he was a baby, from what his mother told him and the vision he saw when he touched Loki the day before, I was left speechless. I jumped when I felt Jax's hand on mine, holding it tight. "Say something Ella...you haven't said a word. You are as pale as a ghost. Should I get you mom? Or Emma?" I jerked my hand from his and stood up and put some distance between us. "No! This isn't happening...I don't believe in Destiny...or Fate or whatever you call it! This is ridiculous! I don't belong to anyone!! I choose my path, no one else! I...I can't do this...please...you need to leave!" He stood up and his eyes looked sad, "Believe it or not...my Visions are not certain, it's only a glimpse in time and things can change if you so choose it. But Ella...I saw how you looked at him. You have to ask yourself, would it be so terrible to fall in love, to belong to someone, and they belong to you?" He turned and walked out and I was left staring at the door. I wanted so desperately to not believe what I was told and I could deny it all I wanted until I was blue in the face, but I can't deny my own dreams. I have been dreaming of that rune for so long and felt drawn to it....it was his name. My dreams were pulling me toward him, and I wore his name on my skin like a brand...no I can't deny that. I wanted so badly to bitch and moan and scream at everyone who knew and didn't tell me about Jax's vision or the universe or what ever power out there that was messing around with my life. But then I remembered the feel of his hands on my body and his lips pressed against my own...I can't deny that either. The intense want...no, need to feel him against me again...as if he was a potent drug and with one hit I'm addicted. Oh God! I'm totally screwed!


	9. Want

Loki

I paced in my room where Thor had taken me to 'cool down', as if I could, after tasting the sweet nectar of her lips...not to mention the irony of telling to actually cool down, I sometimes think he forgets I'm a frost giant. I smiled and closed my eyes, remembering the feel of my lips against her, the way she melted like butter against me, hands grasping my shirt, pulling me toward her...not away. Further more, how could I just calm down after hearing her moan beneath my mouth and see her eyes wide with desire. I had tried as Thor had asked to take it slow, that human females normally don't take kindly to being manhandled...but oh how she reacted told me otherwise. When I held her hand in mine it felt perfect, as if it was always meant to be there, and I almost leapt with joy when she unconsciously stepped closer to me as I kissed her hand. 

After what had happened with her sister I didn't want to frighten the girl away so I forced myself to keep my distance, ignore every instinct in my body to lay claim to what is rightfully mine. I did well...for a while, though unable to help myself when touching her hand, making the moment last as long as possible. Besides it wasn't as if she was complaining, in fact from the looks she was giving me, I believe she enjoyed when I touched her. My calm shattered when she turned to her father and I saw the rune on her shoulder blade. I couldn't contain the gasp at seeing my name on her flesh, and in my color. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and needed to have her in my arms...I've waited so long for her and she had obviously been waiting for me. Seeing the tattoo had stirred something in me so primal...the need to mark one's mate so everyone can see who she belongs to. 

Yesterday when I eventually got over the shock of seeing her sister...I also had to come to terms that my Ella, was human...a mortal. The thought of her life dwindling away in just a blink of an eye compared to the longevity of my own created a deep sadness in my chest. In all the years I knew and dreamt of her, it never occurred to me that she would be from Midgard. How ironic really, my mate will be from the same world I have loathed for so long for their weak minds and frail and fragile bodies. I worried briefly how it would even work between a human and myself...I may have been raised Aesir, but my true parentage was Jotun. Thor may be able to bed a human female without hurting her, but could I do the same...well obviously I did since she will eventually bare my son. 

I was shocked when she ran away with such a shocked expression on her face. So she didn't know what the rune meant...interesting. I had tried to go after her but was restrained by not only Thor but also her father and the Captain's son. I have never had dealing with her father but his grasp was sure and I could feel the strength in him...not quite normal for a Midgardian. He reminded me of the Captain. Perhaps since her father's an enhanced human then perhaps Ella will also be. Her father had demanded answers to which I could only tell him of my vision that was given to me by Jaxson as a small infant. He seemed just as shocked as Ella had been about the rune. He had turned to Jaxson with questioning eyes and he nodded, "It's true Bucky, all of it. Mother told me years ago what had happened, but she never told me what the vision was I gave him, all she could tell me was it had changed him. Ella must be drawn to him to dream of his name in another language she doesn't even know. I don't think any of us can deny these facts...though I suspect Ella might, but she's stubborn that way." Her father seemed to calm a bit and sighed in defeat then looked at me, "Just...don't hurt her, keep her safe and never keep her away from her family. This is all I ask. She is so precious to me and I couldn't let her go to anyone who didn't see her in the same way. She's so hell bent to carve her own path in this world and she will resist you if she feels as if her choices are taken from her. That is why she doesn't believe in a destiny...she believes we create our own path and refuses to believe she was predestined to be who and what she is. But her mother and I know better. She has such a strong personality and she will need someone just as strong to real her in." He looked at Jax, "You may want to go talk to her, I know she's probably freaking out right now and she needs to hear the truth from you...not me, she will see it as just another way I'm trying to control her life. But from you...she knows you would never manipulate or lie to her." Jax agreed and left the gym. 

Soon Thor came to retrieve me for the planned welcome home dinner for Ella. "Brother, please...try to refrain from mounting the girl across the dinner table, it will be in bad taste and may end up with you in more chains." I laughed at the audacity of his statement. "Thor, I may desire her, but I'm not so far gone to try and breed her in front of her entire family." Thor laughed and smacked my shoulder, grabbing ahold and squeezing, "It's good to see this side of you Brother, mother will be pleased, Father too perhaps." I released myself from his grasp and rolled my eyes, "I doubt Father will be pleased that my mate is human, did you forget already him forbidding you from marrying your Jane?" He frowned and seemed to think this over then smiled all over again, "Yes, but Jane was not as strong as Ella. She takes after her father and will live quite a long time, perhaps not in the same length as our own, but Chloe is now the Enchantress and she makes a potion that she gives to several here that has restored their youth and enhanced their longevity. So you see, she's not just a normal human, she's more than that." Perhaps Thor is right...oh my, I'm so glad I didn't say that to him out loud, he would never let me live that down. 

We eventually made it down to dinner and had a brief moment of awe at the immense size of the Captain's family. His brood is quite impressive. I saw Chloe and she smiled and came to stand in front of me, grabbing my shirt and gently pulling me down to her height so she could lightly kiss my cheek, "It's good to see you again Loki. Even more so without chains, they were definitely not becoming of you." I smiled at the Enchantress and pulled her hand to my lips for a kiss, "It is good to see you as well, and properly bonded i see. I'm truly overjoyed to see that you survived the process." She didn't look a day older than when I last saw her , but not really surprising since she was bonded with an immortal, longevity would be inevitable. She nodded, "Me too Loki...I had my doubts at first but eventually the need to save my family outweighed that of my own life. Speaking of which, I hear you and Ella are destined to be together. How very ironic...you receiving your vision just barely a day before she was even born, and under the same roof." My eyes widened, "What do you mean, under the same roof? She was born on Asgard?" She told me of the circumstances surrounding her and her sister's birth and even told me of how her mother stood up to the All-Father and threatened him. If Ella is anything like her mother then I will definitely have my hands full. 

We all began to make our way into the large dining room when a small blonde child in a strange dress came skipping up to me. I'm assuming another child of the Captain since he followed her around and stood guard as she spoke to me. "Hi! I'm Sarah, what's your name?" I looked down at the little girl and smiled at her, "I am Loki of Asgard little one." She looked at me then at Thor, "Daddy said your Mr. Thor's brother...but you don't look like him. Do you look like your mommy or your daddy?" I held up my hand to the Captain as he began to stop her questioning. "I do not know who I look like, I was adopted. Thor looks like our Father." She frowned a bit then tugged on my sleeve and I knelt down to her level. "What does adopted mean?" "Sarah...maybe Loki isn't comfortable talking about that." I ignored the Captain and answered her, "It means I don't have a Mother or a Father, so Thor's parents took me in and raised me as their son." She seemed to think this over and looked back at her mom and dad and then back to me. "Did your Mommy die like Evelyn's...She got real sick and couldn't get better." I shook my head, "No, I don't know really...I was a bit of a runt you see, so my parents didn't want me." I wasn't about to tell this child how I was abandoned to die...not sure that's appropriate to tell a young one. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me, "But you're so big now...I bet they are sorry they didn't want you now. I'm little too, but Daddy said if I eat my vegtamles I'll get bigger. Did you eat your vegtamles too?" I laughed at her cute pronunciation of vegetables, "You know, I did...maybe that's why I grew up to be so tall." She seemed to get happy about this information, "Ok, if you can eat them then I can too...but I still don't like them, they are kinda yucky." I agreed with her then before she ran off to be seated at the table she leaned in and kissed my cheek. I stood to my full height and looked over at Thor who was grinning like a fool. "What are you grinning about?" He laughed and nodded toward Sarah, "Never seen you with a child before...you were good with her and patient. You'll make a good father some day." I rolled my eyes, "All I did was answer her questions. She's a young one, they deserve special care otherwise scars from our youth can last a lifetime." He still continued to grin at me so I decided ignoring him was the best solution to the problem. 

Ella's mother was looking around, "Has anyone seen Ella? She hasn't come down to dinner yet. Jarvis, where's Ella?" 'She's still in her quarters, I have informed her everyone is waiting and I don't believe I should repeat what her response.' Her mother almost growled, "Jarvis, you tell my pig headed daughter that if she is not at this table in two minutes I will send all of Chloe's sons to haul her ass here by force if need be!" There was a brief pause and everyone looked tense...then suddenly the AI responded back, 'Miss Barnes said she will be here shortly and to not send the Super Soldier Squad for retrieval.' Everyone laughed and the tension was immediately resolved. Her mother caught my eye and smiled. Yes I can see her now going toe to toe with Father, he probably didn't know what to think of her. I laughed and shook my head as I took my seat next to Thor. 

Two minutes later Ella came running in the door and froze in her tracks as everyone stared at her. She had her hair still braided but had changed into jeans and a green sleeveless blouse. I couldn't help but notice there was only one seat open...and it was directly to my right. Her mother motioned to the chair, "Have a seat Ella." She looked at me than back to her mother, "No way, someone trade me." I set down my wine glass as I saw her mother stand. "Ella Rose Barnes...this has never been a home that has allowed or tolerated rudeness! Loki is a guest in the Tower and you will treat him as such. Now since you threw a fit like a toddler and chose to be forced to attend your own welcome home dinner you don't get to choose where you sit...you sit where I tell you to! Is that clear young lady?" Ella's face reddened and then nodded and headed toward the seat. I stood as she approached, it was only good manners, Thor did as well. She tried to avoid my gaze as I pulled her chair out for her but her mother made a coughing sound and I heard Ella groan, "Thank you." It was more of a growl but her mother seemed satisfied and I resumed my place in my chair. 

I didn't force conversation with her during dinner but was acutely aware of her presence beside me. From the way her leg bounced under the table told me she was nervous. She seemed to calm a bit toward the end of the meal and I even was graced with her speaking to me, even if it was only to ask to pass the bottle of wine to her for a refill. My hand slightly brushed hers and I heard the slight intake of breath, and a pink settle on her cheek bones that I believe had nothing to do with the wine. Her mother caught my eye multiple time throughout the evening and smiled warmly at me. It was a strange feeling, to have someone on my side other than my own mother. But it did bother me that Ella was resisting this so harshly. Perhaps I can catch her alone soon to just talk with her. Maybe I can set her mind at ease, let her get to know me better. Though I'm not sure what can be done in such a short time since Thor and I will be returning to Asgard soon. 

By the end of the night and everyone went their separate ways, I decided now was the time to approach her. She had retired to her room and I asked the AI for direction to her chambers. I knocked and when she answered the door I didn't even need to speak, she held the door wide open to allow me entry. She shut the door behind me remaining there with her back to it and arms crossed, she seemed angry. "I do apologize for the late visit to your chambers, but you were avoiding me throughout the evening. I speculated a more direct approach may be needed." She sighed heavily and pushed off the door and walked toward me, "Sorry about that. This whole thing has put me on edge...I promise I'm not normally this much of a Bitch." She actually smiled at me and my chest seemed to warm with affection. "Ella, I have no idea what your thinking about all of this, I wish I did. But I need you to know you won't be forced to do anything you don't want to do." She smirked, "Does that mean kissing you?" I knew she was trying to convince me she didn't want what had happened, but I know better...the little minx. "Oh come now Ella, lying does not become you. You know damn well how much you wanted me to kiss you." She laughed out once, "Ha! I did no such thing...you forced that kiss on me and I don't want anything to do with you or your supposed destiny! No stupid vision will tell me what I do or do not want or who I will love! So do yourself a favor and go back to Asgard and find someone else to fawn all over Your Highness...because you Sir are sniffing up the wrong tree!" 

My anger was simmering into a boil at her words, all of which I knew to be an outright lie. Not just to me but to herself, and I will not stand for it! She had a brief moment to see my eyes narrow at her before I rushed her back up against the wall by the door. I grabbed her hands and held them above her head and pressed my body against hers. She gasped loudly and stared at me wide eyed. My face was a breath away from hers and I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. "Let's just see what you do want, shall we?" I leaned in suddenly and pressed a kiss to her neck, just where her neck and shoulder met and her body shivered. I kissed a path up to her ear and grazed my lips over the shell. She pulled on her hands to try and free herself but froze and arched into me as I pulled her earlobe into my mouth and nipping it with my teeth. By the time I pulled back enough to look her in the eyes her pupils were blown wide and she was panting. I gazed at her and tilted my head slightly, "So, Ella...what do you want?" I bent my head closer to hers, "Tell me...or better yet...show me." I pressed my pelvis into hers and I knew she could feel my desire for her. She whined and pressed back into me making my hands tighten on her wrists. She suddenly shot her head forward and kissed me...and that was all I needed.

I released her hands and wrapped them around her waist, devouring her mouth, swallowing her moans, mingling them in with my own. One of my hands pushed up the back of her shirt encountering her silky skin of her lower back, pressing her closer. Her hands were tangled in my hair as if trying to pull me directly into her body. I slanted my mouth on hers and nipped at her lips, pressing my tongue against her to take possession of her mouth competely. When my tongue caressed hers and tasted her my arousal escalated. I growled against her mouth and I felt her hold tightly to my neck as her legs were suddenly wrapped around my waist. I snapped my hard cock into her center and she threw her head back, eyes closed tightly as she writhed in pleasure. I continued to thrust fully clothed against her and she was trembling, "Tell me what you want Ella...Tell me!!" I could feel she was on the precipice of release and she screamed at me, "You...oh God, Loki...I want you!" One more snap of my hips and I knew she would cum. So instead I unwrapped her from my body and set her on the ground walking completely away from her and to the door. She looked at me totally wrecked and starved of her orgasm. I opened her door and grinned wickedly at her, "Now maybe you will stop the childish lying...since we both know what we really want. Come to me when you're ready to accept what I have to offer. But be warned little mortal...once I have you, there will be no turning back." I left and closed the door and laughed as I heard her cursing and screaming and something very breakable hitting the door.


	10. Desire

Ella

How dare he!?! The bastard!! I grabbed the first thing I saw, a vase void of flowers and hurled it at the door, shattering it into a thousand pieces. I paced and rubbed my sweaty hands on my jeans. God help me I was so close...so close to having him dry hump me into oblivion! I was shaking with adrenaline and could feel how wet I was from just the short amount of time he touched me. Well, ok, technically I was wet the moment I saw him in the gym, but even more so sitting next to him at dinner, his smell overwhelming. He smelled of winter and spice and it set my nerves on fire. God what the fuck is wrong with me?! I'm usually the one making men feel this way, not the other way around. I'm not blind, I know how men see me...I'm not conceited or anything, but I know how to use my body and sex appeal to get what I want. It feels deeply unsettling to have the tides turned on me. 

Storming into my room I flung myself onto my bed and groaned loudly. Damn him! I wasn't just left angry, but horny and angry! All right...truth time Ella...ok I'm attracted to him, very attracted to him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love and marry the guy and have his Asgardian baby anytime soon. Vision or not, I'm in control of my choices and destiny. I do have to admit, when he was grinding into me I couldn't help but feel how...large he was, mmmm God indeed. Would it be so terrible to go knock on his door and let him ravish me, because oh I just know he would, thoroughly. I arched a little on my bed as I imagined his long cool fingers that had been at my back on other parts of my body. I growled, chastising myself and pulled myself up from the bed and headed into my bathroom. I pulled my clothes off that seemed suddenly way to constricting and stepped into the shower, gasping and shivering all over as I turned the water on...ice cold!

By the time I was back in bed and under the covers trying to warm up from freezing my nipples off, I was thinking a bit more clearly. I consider myself an intellectual, and have a desire to always expand my knowledge of all things...so why am I so resistant to learning about feeling something more than just sex with someone? Mom and Dad adore one another, hell he worships my mother as if she's a Goddess, Steve and Chloe are still making babies for God's sake and Clint and Laura are enjoying an empty nest like newlyweds. So why does it frighten me so? Maybe it's the idea that perhaps someone will be more important than my work, like I'll have to give up a part of myself to be that devoted to someone else. I love what I do and I never want to stop! 

I know that sounds selfish of me, but I just don't care. Dad once accused me of caring more about strangers and their way of life than I did about making healthy relationships with people in my own world. He never approved of my 'sleeping around'. I swear sometimes his morals were still stuck back in the nineteen forties...like he can complain, he and mom didn't even marry till Emma and I were born. Women have sexual urges just like a man, but somehow we are labeled a whore or loose because we act on it, yet men are given high fives for bagging some tail. Some things just never change. It's not like the men I slept with didn't enjoy themselves and until recently I hadn't broken any hearts. So..maybe I could learn more about Loki and his world. I have been looking for an opportunity to ask to go to Asgard. It's not like I can be forced to marry him, he said so, I won't be forced to do anything I don't want to do. And perhaps if I get to bed a God, we'll then...yeah me! Screw the stupid vision, it was given when Jax was a baby for Pete's sake! How in the Hell can anyone take that as gospel. Ok, so it's settled...tomorrow I'll go to Loki and talk to him, see if I can go back with him to Asgard and learn about their way of life, and get to know him. He doesn't have to know that I'm doing it for purely intellectual reasons....ok and maybe a nice hard fucking that I think Loki would do so nicely. 

That night I dreamed of strong hands holding me down. I had no idea how much of a turn on that was. I'm very strong for a woman...hello, Super Soldier father, and to have a man be able to dominate me so easily, not able to budge an inch in his grasp was, well...fucking hot! Jesus, I never thought I really had a kink before, you know, just liked dick...big, long ones, not that anyone ever 'measured' up. If Loki were to hold me down again...I suppose it wouldn't be so bad...right? A small part of me in my head was already on her knees panting and begging for what Loki could give me. The thought made me groan and imagine myself knelt down before him, worshiping him and making him say my name is that seductive way he does, hands in my hair, nails scraping my scalp. Dammit! If I don't quite I'll need another shower or atleast another change of underwear!

It was early...really early, only 4am when I decided to go and talk to Loki. For a brief moment I thought perhaps it's not a good idea to wake the Prince, but got over it pretty quickly when after knocking he opened the door shirtless. Ummmmm.... I froze. Mouth hung open like a Venus fly trap and oh God please tell me I'm not drooling. I think my brain hiccuped! My eyes were glued to his chest and skimmed down to where his abs were on display, glorious V made for biting and a happy trail I wanted to lick so badly I felt my tongue graze my bottom lip, wetting it. Wait, is he talking to me? My eyes reluctantly looked up, meeting his and saw the wicked grin on his face. "What...what did you say?" His throaty laugh made me tingle all over, "I asked you if there was anything I could help you with?" Apparently my suddenly aroused...very aroused brain didn't quite catch onto the innuendo at first. My eyes left his and roamed his neck as he spoke, his hair skimming his shoulders and I swallowed and remembered how it felt sliding between my fingers. I nodded a yes and gasped when he suddenly invaded my personal space, chest nearly touching mine. "Touch me." A shiver went down my spine at his words, it wasn't a request...it was clearly an order. Fuck why is that so hot...it shouldn't be right...I don't like being told what to do...Right?! I watched in fascination as my hands seemed to move without me realizing it. Placing both shaking hands on his chest I felt his heart pounding below my fingers. I slowly slid my hands down, feeling every lean muscle from his pecs to just above the low hanging pants he wore. My mouth was suddenly dry and I had an overwhelming urge to taste him...does the rest of his body taste just as good as his lips. "Why don't you find out?" Oh God did I say that outloud?! FUCK!! I suddenly backed away from him, almost panting trying to regain some resemblance of composure. Shit! When did I become such a weak female, a prisoner to her baser needs?? Fuuuck!! 

When I looked up I had backed up clear across the hall and plastered my back to the wall. He was grinning wickedly but one glance down and I knew he was just as affected as I was....holy mother of all trouser snakes Batman!! Wow! I pulled my eyes from his crotch and bit my lips till I could almost taste blood. "Did you come all this way to tease me Darling? Or did you have a purpose for your early morning visit?" I licked the blood from my lip and took a steadying breath....geeze girl, grow some lady nuts for Christ's sake! "I wanted to ask you something." He smirked and leaned in the doorway, "Would you care to enter my chambers so we can talk...more privately?" God that voice! "HA! Uh...no...I think if I were to go inside with you we both know what would happen." He slid a long dextrose finger across his bottom lip as he looked at me, "Perhaps you're right, though I do not see why it would be an unfavorable outcome...but please...say what you will and I will listen." Dammit...is there such a thing as voice kink...cuz, ummm..yeah, it totally does it for me....God I hope he talks like that while fucking! What the hell...focus...Fooo-Cus!! "I would like to get to know you better....outside the bedroom you perve! Sheesh! (His seductive look gave him away) And I am a Cultural Anthropologist. I'd love to learn about your culture...Asgard, other Relms. I know you and Thor are heading back soon. Would it be possible for me to accompany you there, to learn of course." His face turned into one of thought, the space of skin between his eyebrows creasing as he did so. "I would need to take council with Thor on this matter, and we would need to approach the All-Father for permission. But I do see merit in what you are suggesting....plus it gives me the immense pleasure of your company for longer than I had hoped for. I will try my best to get them to accept your request." I got lost in a daze listening to him and it wasn't until I heard him chuckle that I realized I had a bit of a lazy grin on my face as he spoke. I composed myself again, straightening my back. "Good, thank you. Let me know as soon as possible since I do have upcoming engagements that require me here on Earth, but with the Bifrost I doubt that will be a problem. I'll let you get back to sleep, since I most likely woke you." He smiled and cocked an eyebrow at me, "Oh I wasn't sleeping...I assure you." His tone made my eyes drift down again before I forced my eyes up and my body back down the hall to head back to my quarters....Come on Ella, get a grip on your hormones!! Is it hot in here...or is it just me....oh no, it was most assuredly him, all him!


	11. Silhouette

Emma

There have been many times I have wished to be more like my twin. She's always so confident and focused. She knows what she wants and doesn't hesitate to act to get it. I on the otherhand...well, I'm not very good about expressing myself, too nervous to actually say what's on my mind, let alone act on any of those thoughts or feelings. Steve told me once when I was very little that Ella was like the lion, and I was the lamb, two sides of a coin. I could really use some of her lion tendencies right now. Even just a tiny drop of her courage, to get the nerve up to tell the man I love how I feel. 

Jax is everything I have ever wanted in this world. He's kind and funny and he has such a big heart. When he smiles at me my chest aches with how much I love him. Years and years I have fought these feelings....it felt wrong, he was practically my brother. My feelings and thoughts of him though...not very brotherly at all. As much as I want to disagree with Ella, she is right, there is no reason why I shouldn't tell or show Jax my true feelings. It's the mind numbing fear of rejection that holds me back...if he were to not feel anything but brotherly love toward me, I would be humiliated! 

I made my way to the balcony of one of the main communal living spaces, it's one of my favorite places to paint. This early in the morning just barely before 6am, it's quiet except for the sound of the city below. I get my best inspiration here. Some of my greatest work I have done in this same spot I now stand. I set up my easel and prepare my paints. Once everything is in place I grab my brush and stand before my blank canvas and close my eyes. I never plan any painting, it comes to me as I stand silent. An image will form in my head and once I lock my mind onto it, I open my eyes and recreate what I saw. Sometimes it's images of people or landscapes I've never seen. I've done pretty well for myself and have sold countless works of art. One even resides within the walls of the White House, our current President having seen my work online asked for one to hang in his private study. I love what I do, when I paint I am more at peace with myself then any other time. The nerves are gone, the worry, the uneasiness I feel only like this; brush in hand, canvas before me and a new image burning in my mind to etch it's way into the physical world. 

I stood still and felt the breeze around me as I calmed my mind to allow the image to come forward. Like a movie flashing in my mind I start to see the image form and focus on it. Once I open my eyes I dip my brush in paint and begin. I spend hours upon hours sometimes painting, so focused to finish, afraid the image in my mind would fade and I will lose it forever. This is how he found me...lost in my bubble. I didn't notice that he stood for quite a while watching me work. It wasn't until I turned to grab more paint that I saw him leaning against the wall. "Jax...hi." I suddenly felt my pulse skyrocket and my anxiety shoot through the roof. "Hi...sorry didn't mean to disturb you. I like watching you paint, you seem so calm and at peace when you do." He came to stand closer to look at what I've painted so far and his eyes went wide, "Em, it's beautiful!" I looked back at the painting and smiled, it was a silhouette of a man and woman embracing against a background of a beautiful sunset or sunrise. "Thank you, it's not quite done yet, but close. Didn't you see it as you watched me?" He blushed and scratched the back of his neck then sighed deeply raising his face so his eyes met mine, "I wasn't watching the painting...I was watching you." 

I couldn't move, did he just say he was watching me?? Why? Could Ella be right, does Jax really have feelings for me too? I looked away and blushed furiously, looking at anything but him. I picked at the paint that had dried on my fingers, unable to look at him. When I felt his fingers under my chin lifting my face I felt powerless to deny the request. When I finally looked up I inhaled sharply at how close he was to me, and my body seemed to glow with warmth from his presence, as it always does. His thumb swept across my chin and I saw his tongue leave his mouth and wet his bottom lip. I wanted him to kiss me so badly...so many times that I've lost count. Please, please kiss me I chanted in my head. I gasped lightly as I saw him slowly start to lower his head toward mine, his eyes hooded and half closed. Is this really happening right now? Will I finally get my hearts desire and have his lips on mine? As his face came closer my eyes began to flutter closed as if by instinct, for I had never been kissed...not once. I wanted Jax for so long it felt wrong to give that part of myself to anyone but him...it's always been him. Always. His hand left my chin and cupped my cheek, pulling me the rest of the way...and then it happened. His lips touched mine and I saw stars, literal explosions of color at the sensation. He was so gentle as he kissed me, barely skimming his lips over mine.

I'm not sure where my sudden burst of bravery came from but the result was amazing. My hands moved and laid flat on his abdomen and I curled my fingers into his shirt. I felt his groan against my lips and his hand left my cheek, both hands going into my hair and sliding down my back, pulling me so so close that I could feel his heart beat. It was racing fast just like my own. I gasped at the closeness and the kiss deepened. I felt breathless and lightheaded and never wanted it to end. My hands slid up his chest and around his neck, fingers combing through his soft blonde hair. When I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip I quivered all over. Then he pulled back, just his mouth and placed his forehead on mine. Our eyes were still closed and our breathing was erratic. But then he tightened his hold on me and spoke, his voice deeper than normal, "I have wanted to do that for so many years, God, Emma...so many years." My heart hammered in my chest and I felt a well of emotions building up within me at his admission. I couldn't let him be the only one to admit their longing, "Me too." My words were barely above a whisper but I knew he heard it from the way his hands held me tighter. 

He lowered his head one more time and placed a gentle kiss to my lips before releasing me from his hold. My entire body felt lit up like a Christmas tree from his touch and almost felt like it was vibrating. He took a step back from me and we stood looking at the other. We both smiled and at the same time we both started laughing. God we are both such idiots! Once the laughter died down he reached for my hand and raked his thumb across my knuckles and the paint dried there, "Emma, would you like to have dinner with me...tonight?" I blushed and smiled up at him, "Yes...I'd love to." His face lit up like the weight of the world had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders. "Till tonight then." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed me, little jolts of current shooting up my arm from the touch of his lips. "Tonight." He smiled, released my hand and turned to walk away. 

I stood there almost in shock at what had happened...Oh my God, Jax kissed me...I kissed him! I felt as if I was in a dream and so afraid I would wake up and none of it was real. I turned and saw my painting then looked out at the rising sun on the horizon, brilliant shades of pink and orange. I covered my mouth to hide the gasp as it escaped. The way the couple in my painting were holding each other in their kiss...the skyline before be...Dear God! I painted my own first kiss with Jax!! How?! Did I just paint an image of my own future? I looked more closely at what I had painted and it was undeniable, it was Jax and I that I recreated in silhouette. My hand shook as I picked back up my brush and closed my eyes to steady myself, then finished the painting. This one won't be for sale...this one belongs to me, or maybe Jax would like to have it. 

After cleaning up and putting away all my paints, easel and taking the painting to my room to finish drying, I cleaned up and rushed to the one person I wanted to tell about my kiss...my sister. I ran to her room and knocked, waiting for a response. She opened the door and I stood there grinning like a complete idiot. Her eyes widened and she seemed to look me over, obviously not use to me being this excited, "Emma, what's going on...did something happen, with Jax?" I nodded quickly and we both squealed and hugged. She pulled me into her quarters and shut the door, "Oh my God Em...spill it..what happened?!" I told her everything, including about the painting. "Wow, thats...wow! Have you ever painted the future before?" I shook my head, "No, not that I'm aware of, atleast not for me that is. I just see an image in my head and I paint it." She seemed to ponder on this then fanned her hands before her in dismissal, "Ok, enough about the painting...I want to hear more about this kiss!" We giggled, "It was everything I'd imagined it to be...I think I saw fireworks behind my eyes. I know that sounds ridiculous and so cliche but it happened. I felt like I was vibrating from his hands holding me...it was the single most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what made him suddenly want to kiss me, but I'm glad he did." I saw a smirk cross my sister's face, "Ella...what did you do!?" She shrugged, "I may have given him a pep talk...oh don't look at me like that! Everyone in this damn Tower can see how much you two care for the other. He just needed a push. I'm glad it worked." I sighed deeply then pulled my sister into a hug, "Thank you, I don't care what you did...just, thank you." She hugged me tight and I held her tighter, God I've missed my sister! When I pulled back finally and I wiped the tears of happiness from my cheeks I looked at my twin, "Don't resist your heart Ella...from someone who knows. Don't be afraid to let someone in, including Loki." As I was walking out her door she grumbled, "I'm not afraid!" I took one last look at her and smiled, "Yes you are." She looked shell shocked as I closed the door behind me.


	12. Advice

Jaxson's POV

I couldn't stop smiling! No, seriously I couldn't...I tried but it slid right back onto my face. Before I knew it I was standing before my parents room, knocking. Sarah answered wearing a bright pink tutu and a pink leotard and ballet flats. "Jax! Hi Bubba!" I reached down picking her up and tossing her into the air making her squeal. "How's my favorite ballerina today?" She giggled and grabbed my hand after setting her down, pulling me into the room. "I'm good, Mommy's going to take me to ballet practice in a minute..you wanna come and see me dance? I've been practicing really hard and even Daddy says I'm getting better." I booped her nose making it crinkle up, "Maybe some other time, I've got a date tonight with a very pretty girl." Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Really?!" She suddenly turned and ran out of the room yelling, "Mommy, Daddy...Jax has a date!!! With a Girl!!" I laughed and closed the door.

A few moments later she came back in the room with a hand of each of my parents in hers, pulling them toward me. Dad grinned at me, "What's this I hear about you having a date?" He looked over at Mom and they both smiled, "Anyone we might know?" Sarah looked up at me looking all too pleased with herself, "You are a little snitch...but a cute snitch." I went to tickle her and she ran away screeching and laughing. When I looked back up they were both still grinning from ear to ear, waiting expectantly. I couldn't contain my happiness anymore, "It's Emma." Mom squealed just as loud as Sarah and Dad pulled me into a huge hug, "About time Son. We were starting to wonder when one of you would crack." I laughed and ran a hand through my hair, "Yeah, I guess I've been a bit stupid haven't I. Ella kinda gave me a push that I needed and when I saw her this morning and she was painting I knew it was the right time, so I kissed her." Mom was practically crying, "Oh my God, Jax, I'm so happy for you! We knew since you were both little you'd end up together....she's your soul mate! Oh God I'm gonna cry....he's going to get married and have babies!! I'm going to be a grandmother!!" I and my Dad stared at her in shock, "Uh...Mom, it's just a first date." Dad pulled her into his chest and hugged her and rubbed her back to soothe her. "Chloe, baby...I think you're getting ahead of yourself there a bit. I doubt Jax will be making us grandparents anytime real soon....right Jax? We have had 'the talk' on multiple occasions." My face flushed red, "Jeeze Dad! Yes....look, I just wanted to come and ask for some advice about the date, you know, since I've never actually had one before. I'm a bit out of my element here." Mom stopped crying and started laughing, "I doubt we are the best ones to advise you on a first date. Our first date was...well...intense and...wasn't very traditional. You will NOT be doing THAT on your fist date Mister!" I saw my Dad's cheeks flushed pink, "Oh God! Dad, seriously? First date?" He laughed a bit then shrugged, "Stuff happens." 

After getting over the initial image of my parents having sex on their first date, Dad and I sat down with a beer and Mom took Sarah to practice. "So, leaving out the....uh..gross parents sex, what did you do for your first date with mom?" Dad picked at the label on the beer and grinned, "Took her for a ride on my Bike and had a picnic by a secluded lake. We watched the sunset until the stars came out. It was an amazing day, a day that changed everything." He had a dreamy look on his face. It's nice, ya know, after all these years they are still so much in love. That's what I want...a love that never dwindles but only grows stronger. With so many marriages failing, it's great having great role models around me of what true love really is, and how it makes you a better person because of it. "So, what should I do?" Dad just laughed, "Jax, just keep it simple. Whatever you do she'll love it because she will be with you." I sighed deeply, "Well...I mean I could take her to dinner, but then we would be out in public and you know how she gets around people she doesn't know. I don't want her to be miserabe." Dad nodded in agreement, "Well, your Mom taught you well, why don't you cook for her..make her favorite meal. That way it's just you two." I thought this over, "Yeah, that is actually a great idea...Thanks Dad!" 

I was about to leave and gave Dad a hug. "Oh, wait...before you go. I have something for you. Just wait right here." He went off toward the bedrooms and a minute or two later he came back, grabbed my hand and placed something in it. I looked, "Dad!! Seriously!?" I tried to shove the box of Trojan Magnum condoms back into his hands. "Oh no...you keep them. You may need them sooner rather than later...and I've changed your diapers and bathed you as a child, trust me..Magnums are for you. Your Mom and I had a bad experience with I'll fitted condoms and I don't want you having that kind of problem." My face felt like it was on fire, "Jesus...someone kill me now! Oh God, please tell me that is not how I was conceived....you know...nope, don't need that image in my head. Fuck Dad! The box is opened!" He was laughing then scowled at me, "Language!" Groan! "Oh calm down, only one out of the whole box has been used...look, you have eleven left." "Dad!!" He continued to laugh as I tried to rush out the door...his laughter following me. Oh geeze...I did not need to know these things about my parents! 

Brooklyn passed me in the hall as she headed off to the Birthing Center and saw my red face. "Jax, you ok?" I groaned, "Yeah...just peachy! Sis...never....NEVER ask Dad about dating advice...Ever!" She cringed as I passed her, "Don't worry I won't. Oh God, what did Dad say?!" I held the box of condoms up as I walked away and just when I finally couldn't hear Dad laughing I was blessed with my sister cracking up as well. "Oh God! He didn't! Wait....who are you dating?" I ignored her and made my way to my room to one, get the image my Dad created in my head out and two, plan a dinner for Emma. The latter may be alot easier than the former....because I may need therapy with these images. It was bad enough seeing them making out like teenagers growing up, or hearing weird noises coming from their bedroom that you could mentally lie to yourself about what they really were....but this? I need brain bleach....desperately!


	13. Lies

Loki

"Do you think he will allow it?" I watched as Thor scratched his beard in thought. "It's never been done Loki, I'm not really sure how Father will react to this kind of a request. From past experiences he has not been very receptive of Midgardians being in Asgard, for even a short stay." I sat down in a chair opposite my brother and leaned back, eyes going to the ceiling. "But.." I looked back at him and his smile gave me hope, "Once we tell Father and Mother who she is...Surely he won't deny entry to Asgard to a future daughter, and mother of his grandchild." I leaned forward in the chair, knees spread and elbows resting on then, "Perhaps for you Thor, but I'm not exactly in the good graces of the All-Father." Thor waved a hand in dismissal, "If you weren't in his good graces as you say, he would never have let you out of your cell." I laid back against the plush seat and stared at the ceiling....the feeling all too familiar, "He only did that so I wouldn't end my own life." I felt Thor's foot kick mine and I looked up at him, "Don't speak of that...it was a dark day. You don't...still feel like that, do you?" I searched my mind and answered honestly, "Not today, Brother." He frowned slightly and was about to speak when a loud knock came from the door. 

Thor rose from the couch and went to see who was there. I heard the door open and a very familiar voice, "Where is he? Where's Loki?" I smiled to myself and rose from my seated position, her voice sounding extremely intense. When I made it to the door, Thor stepped aside and I grinned wide at the sight of my beloved. "Darling, what do I owe such a..." "Shut up!" My eyebrows shot to my forehead at the venom in her voice. "You don't scare me Loki Laufeyson!! Do you hear me?! I'm not afraid of you!!" She suddenly stormed off, no explanation as to the reason for her sudden outburst, her hair floating behind her like tongues of a fire. I leaned out the door and watched her leave. Thor peeked over my shoulder watching her go as well. "What did you do Loki?" I genuinely looked confused by her behavior, "For once nothing. I'm just as puzzled by the outburst as yourself." I turned and went back into Thor's room, my brow furrowed. He closed his door and looked my way, "Midgardians have such peculiar mood swings." I nodded and looked back at the door still trying to figure Ella out, "Indeed." 

We decided to head back to Asgard to approach Father with my request. I would have loved to find Ella and let her know of my departure but from her recent attitude I thought perhaps it best to let her cool down. Once we returned we made our way toward the palace. "Don't look so worried Brother, I'm sure Father will approve." I inwardly chastised myself for allowing my emotions to show through so easily. Being around Ella has made my control slip. I straightened my back and removed the worried look to one of indifference as I looked his way, "I am not worried." I was knocked sideways slightly as Thor punched my arm, playfully but still with enough strength to make me rub my arm in response, "Yes you are." I rolled my eyes, "No I am not." "Yes you are." I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Thor..." He laughed, "Lighten up Loki." I refused to play into his hand. There was a time when I was the one making jokes and telling others to Lighten up. 

The throne room was quiet as we entered, Father standing off to the side talking with Mother. She saw us both approach and came forward greeting us both home. "Father, Loki has a request of you." He looked my way, "Is that so, well...let's hear this request." The enormity of the situation was not lost on anyone in my presence, including myself. I have never requested anything from my Father. "I implore that the All-Father would agree to allow a Midgardian to live in Asgard, for an extended stay." It did strike me odd a bit that he showed no surprise, "Knowing my feelings on the matter and of your own hatred of the mortals, what has brought you to ask this of me?" Thor nudged me and smiled. I sighed, "She wishes to learn more of our culture. It's her life's calling." He didn't seem moved by my explanation, neither did Thor. "Oh come on Brother...tell him who she is." Mother came closer placing her hand on my arm, "Who is it Loki?" I looked at her and my eyes softened, "Ella." Her eyes widened and she hugged me, "Loki this is wonderful, you found her...I just knew once you went to Midgard you would find your Ella. I was sure of it." I looked at Father and he had an actual smile on his face, and didn't look at all surprised. I pulled back from my mother's hug and frowned at them both, "You both knew who she was...all this time, didn't you? How long? How long have you known?!" Mother looked stricken, "Loki.." "No! Don't placate me Mother! How long?!" Thor looked confused, obviously not in on information my 'parents' were privy to. "Do not raise your voice to your Mother, or must I remind you of the consequences of any offense?" Thor's frown deepened further, "Father...I think Loki deserves an answer. How long did you both know about his Love?" I was growing heated by the moment as I watched the look of guilt cross their faces. I looked at my Mother and demanded an answer. "When your Father returned and questioned you about your vision and he told me your answer...I knew then, we both did." I staggered back and looked at Thor, shock present on his face as well. "That...that was Twenty-five years ago....you knew for that long who she was and you didn't tell me?! And please don't you dare say it was to protect me!" Father struck his staff on the ground, "Don't you raise your voice to me either boy, or would you rather go back to your cell!" Thor stepped in front of me, "Father..have you not learned where lies and omissions of truths do to this family!? Loki almost died in that Hell and you could have given him hope of this news! Both of you! She will be his wife and mother of his child someday and you kept her whereabouts from him!" I backed away from them as they argued about me...I couldn't stay in their presence any longer. I vanished and appeared in my room, pacing with the knowledge that I had again been kept from the truth. I have been free for a whole year...why wasn't I told then?! I have been in misery with the hatred from the Aesir, friendless and alone, trying to pull myself from the deep hole my soul had desended into and all this time I could have known she was within reach. 

A loud knock at my chamber door startled me out of my inner turmoil. With a wave of my hand the door locked. "Loki, it's Thor..please open up brother. Talk to me, I'm on your side. Loki. Just focus on the fact you know who she is and where she is. Don't let Mother and Father's actions cloud your mind." He stood at my door for a few more minutes, still trying to get me to open, but I needed my space. I wanted deeply to make them hurt just as badly as I have, but where would that leave me? Right back in the dungeon, away from her...I needed to control my temper before it controlled me. Mother tried too...knocking on my door, asking for forgiveness, pleading for me to see her. She told me through the thick wood that my Father forbid her from telling me about Ella, that having knowledge of her existence would have curbed my rehabilitation. She told me that they both chose not to tell me once released because they needed to make sure I had truly changed. I couldn't listen to her any longer...her words just excuses. Once she left I screamed out my anger and hurt and punched the stone wall by the balcony doors and slid to my knees as I watched the blood trickle between my fingers and drip to the floor. Will I ever find one person who says they care for me that won't lie to me? Am I fated to never trust another soul as long as I live? 

Thor

So many lies and hidden truths...when will it be more than Loki can bare? I love my Father but sometimes his motives and actions toward Loki confuse and even anger me...like they do now. I have seen the difficult time my brother has had since his release. Maybe he thinks me blind to his pain, but how can I be? He tried so many times but has been shunned by all who once called him friend and colleague. He has been just as alone now as he was in that cell. He hides himself away in the dark and dusty library, away from prying eyes and sharp tongues. Until Mother suggested I finally take him to Midgard I had began to worry for my brother's wellbeing, he was withdrawing like before his attempt to end his life, and I refuse to see my brother die...not like that! He may have refused me and Mother's company, but there is one who may be able to reach him. Father gave his consent as I knew he would, I just hoped after her outburst this morning she may be receptive to my request.


	14. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING ABOUT INFANT DEATH...SKIP AHEAD.

Ella

I know it was childish and stupid, but I was so mad when Emma accused me of being afraid I wasn't quite thinking clearly. Me? Afraid? HA!!I have traveled to almost every nation in the world before the age of Twenty-five! I have fought my way sometime literally into hidden parts that no man, let alone a woman would dare to go! Afraid? Double Ha Ha!! So why did it sting so badly when she said it...if it wasn't true. Dammit! Well, while I'm all fired up, mine as well face the firing squad, "Friday, where's my Dad?" 'Sargent Barnes is currently in Captain Rogers quarters.' Oh good....back up in case Dad decides to flip out...and I know he will flip out when he hears of me wanting to go to Asgard.

I turned a corner and Jacob and Joseph and the twins Jayden and Jordan were all laughing and heading off to school...or for those living here it's more private Tutors than anything. Jacob was trying to hurry his younger siblings along, apparently they were running late. "Hey Ella!" I smiled at the handsome 16 year old who looked eerily similar to Jax and his Father...damn them some good genes! "Hey Jake! Wrangling the sibs I see." The younger three all ran to me and hugged me saying hello. "These three just want to goof off and play, if we are late again Ms. Gordon will have our hydes and I won't hear the end of it from Dad." I scowled at the trio of troublemakers, "You three get to class and listen to your brother. Want me to go get James?" They each cringed and started running toward class. "Thanks Ella, see you later." I smiled and waved him off, "No problem, just remember they fear James more than they do your Dad." He laughed as he hurried off after his brothers. Geeze what is it with that family and J names? Jaxson, James, Jacob, Joseph, Jayden and Jordan...whoa! I think Matt turned out so different because his name didn't start with a J. Well, according to him anyway. Brooklyn's cool, but she's more like my Mom than Emma and I are. Sarah....well, Sarah is her own little person from what I've seen of her. Very much a girly girl...if she doesn't grow up to be a model or actress or something similar I'll be shocked. 

I finally made it to Steve and Chloe's quarters and knocked. Steve answered and hugged me hello, "Hey sweetie..come in, your Dad and I were just talking about you....well you and Emma. Did you know her and Jax are going to have their first date tonight?" I smiled and nodded, walking with him into his Den, where Dad was drinking a beer and watching some sports team...baseball, go figure. "Yeah I did...Jax finally grew some ba.." cough, "oh...sorry, grew some courage." I grinned at Steve, after all this time he still doesn't much care for foul language. "So what, you two in here planning their weddings or something?" Dad scoffed, "Uh, yeah..no. Not gonna happen anytime real soon. Nope." He put the emphasis on the P, making it pop. "Yeah, ok, whatever you say Dad." He suddenly yelled at the big screen, "Oh come on! Bad call! Bad call!" I looked over at Steve, "Is this a bad time? I needed to tell Dad something about my upcoming plans for travel." That got his attention. He turned from the TV with wide eyes, "Travel? What?! You're leaving again? Already?! Can you not just stay still for one damn day?!" Aaaaand here comes Mr. Control Freak raising his fatherly head of over protectiveness!

"Dad calm down, you haven't even heard where I plan on going." He stood up and put down his beer, "Do you hate us that much that you can't stand to stay one day without fleeing to some other God knows country?" Steve looked nervous and tried to intervene, "Bucky, I'm sure she doesn't hate anyone." Dad acted like he didn't even hear him, "So where are you off to now...hmm, when should I tell your mother you'll be home? I'm tired of seeing her cry with worry for you!" Well now wait just one damn minute, "Hold up Pops...I'm an adult if you haven't noticed! If I want to go and fly to say Laos then I'll fucking fly to Laos and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it! Why can't you just let me live my life and be happy for me?! My God Dad, you have Emma here wrapped around your damn pinky too afraid to do anything, including tell the man she loves she has feeling for him since she was thirteen!! Why don't you take a page out of Steve's book and you and Mom go have another freaking baby so you can leave me the hell alone!!" His face paled and he stepped back as if he was smacked. I looked at Steve and he had the same look on his face. Dad didn't make another sound he just walked out. Ok, what the Hell just happened??

"Ella...you shouldn't have said that." I was so confused, Dad and I have fought all the time, but he's never done this before...Never! "Sit down, we need to talk." I took up the spot my father had previously been and Steve turned off the TV. He kind of paced and then rubbed both hands down his face, sighing deeply before sitting next to me. "When you and Emma were just babies, not even a year old, your Mom found out she was pregnant. She had planned on having a surgery to stop getting pregnant but this one was a surprise so the surgery was cancelled." What?! Mom was pregnant after Emma and me??!! "They were so sure they didn't want anymore kids, but they were overjoyed with the news. The pregnancy was hard on your Mom, she was so sick all the time, but she still kept a smile on her face, no matter what. Then when they found out the baby was a boy...your Dad was over the moon happy. They named him Michael Steven Barnes. A few days before your mom's due date she and Bucky went for a walk to the Deli down the street. Your Mom had a craving for some kind of smoothy they sold there." I could feel the dread creeping up my spine as I saw how tense Steve became, further into the story he got. "Hydra had been watching the Tower...looking for an opportunity to take revenge on Bucky. They....they shot your Mom." I gasped, my hands flying to cover my mouth, "Oh my God!" Steve reached out and took one of my hands, "The bullet hit Tara in the abdomen. Bucky rushed her to the nearest hospital but it was too late. The bullet pierced the placenta ripping it from the uterus creating a abruption. The baby died before they could deliver him." I was full on crying and Steve took me into his arms hugging me. "Tara hemorrhaged and almost died, they had to surgically remove her uterus to save her life. Chloe and I and a few others were overseas on a mission when it happened. Chloe still blames herself for not being here to help save the baby. But she was able to come back in time to save your Mom." My face was buried into his chest as my heart broke for my parents and for the loss of a brother I never knew about. 

 

"Your Dad...it nearly destroyed him. He blames himself fully because of Hydra. He kept repeating over and over how he told us this would happen, and why it would have been better if he had never told your mom how he felt and let her raise you two on her own, without him. That's why your Dad is the way he is...why he's so over protective of you girls. If something were to happen to one of you, I don't think he could live through that." Everything made sense now...everything. "Oh God...I gotta find him....what I said!" Steve held me tighter, "You didn't know, how could you. He forbid anyone to ever tell you and your sister about Michael." I pulled free from Steve and stood on shakey legs, "Thank you for telling me." He wiped tears from his face and stood before me, "Your welcome." 

I rushed out after my Dad, "Friday, where did my Father go?" 'He went to the roof.' I ran to the lift and began the assent. I felt horrible and didn't know what to say to him, or Mom! I couldn't imagine losing a child like that! When the lift opened to the roof I saw him standing by the helipad looking out over the city. I came closer and spoke the only thing that came to mind, "Daddy?" He turned and I saw the tears and the anguish on his face and he broke down crying. I ran to him and we held each other as we each cried. "I'm so sorry Daddy...Steve told me....I'm so sorry!" When we both finally calmed down I found that I didn't want him to let me go, so he didn't. My head was tucked under his chin as he hugged me to his chest. "I'm sorry about what I said. It was a horrible thing to say, unforgivable!" He pulled me from his chest and tilted my chin to look up at him, "There is nothing you could say or do that would be unforgivable. I'm sorry I kept it all from you...maybe...maybe we wouldn't have fought so much." I laughed a bit, "Yes we would have...I'm a pig headed fool and it was gonna happen one way or another. I wish you had told me, Emma and I could have helped in some way, we could mourn his loss together so you wouldn't have to hide the fact he existed. I had a brother. His name was Michael and I love him even though I never knew him. But you did...you and mom, for nine months. I can't imagine what that's like! I love you Daddy...so much and I'm so sorry he died...I'm so sorry." Our tears fell fresh again and we just held each other, letting the grief wash over us, but this time I was here..with him, helping him. He didn't have to be alone in his grief anymore, including Mom.


	15. Need

Ella 

We stayed on the roof and talked....alot. We talked about many things including Loki and my wish to go to Asgard. "You know it's ok to be afraid. You don't have to be brave all the time." I sighed deeply, "I know. It's just that I've always been good on my own, doing my own thing. Love...well, I've seen how much it takes over people's lives. I don't want to lose any part of myself. I love what I do." Dad laughed lightly and I looked at him as he shook his head, "Sweetheart, listen. Yes, loving someone does take over your life, but it only makes it better. I'm not saying things won't change, but here's the thing...you will want them too. Because as much as you want to deny it, one day being in love with the right person will be more important and your priorities will shift. It's not a bad thing Ella. If Loki is the one you are meant to be with...it will happen, even if you fight it with everything in you. Trust me I know. I fought so hard to not love your mother. I knew I was bad news for her and she would end up hurt. I knew it, yet I couldn't stop my heart. I couldn't resist her. She was and is everything to me and one day, I hope you feel that kind of love."

I listened while he spoke and I found myself envious of what my parents have. I'd never even entertained the thought of loving someone other than my family before, considering it more of a hindrance than anything. But listening to my Father speak of my Mother and how his face lights up, I realized I want that too. I want someone to love me just as much. Is Loki that person? In the short amount of time I've known him I can't seem to get him off my mind, nor the memory of the feel of his lips on mine and his hands on my body holding me. Maybe...just maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just...let things happen, see where it leads me, where it leads my heart. It's still scary as hell, but everything points to Loki and I'm not sure I could resist him much longer, the attraction between us is that strong. "So...about Asgard, are you ok with me going? If I'm allowed that is." He sighed deeply, "No not really, I'd prefer to have you here under this roof where I can see you everyday and know you're safe, but I know that's not exactly practical. If it leads to you falling in love then I'm more than ok with it. Just promise me you will be careful." I hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Dad I'm always careful...well, sorta...but I was trained by the best and you know how capable I am. But, yes, for you Dad..I promise." 

As if the cosmos had heard our conversation and decided at that moment to cause the heavens to open up and Thor arrived on the helipad in a flurry of light, wind, lightening and clouds. I smiled his way but it soon faded as I saw the seriousness of his demeanor and worried look on his face. "Thor? What's going on?" I looked at Dad and he had noticed what I did. "Ella, I need you in Asgard. Something has happened and I fear you are the only one who can reach Loki." I frowned and was thoroughly confused since I didn't even know they had gone back to Asgard in the first place. "What's happened?" Thor explained everything and Dad and I shared a look, since we had just discussed hiding things that are important from those you love. "I don't know if it will work but I'm willing to try. Did he really try to kill himself?" Thor nodded sadly, "If I had not been there my brother would be dead today. He was in such a dark place and to know the knowledge of your existence was kept from him that could have given him hope to not do harm to himself hurts me deeply. I was not told the vision by anyone until we arrived here and Loki reacted so strongly to seeing Emma. If I had known I would not have hesitated in telling my brother." 

"You should go to him Ella, I know you may not feel it now, but he obviously has loved you quite a while and if he's in a bad place then he needs you." I agreed and hugged him bye with him promising to let everyone else know where I went. Thor took my hand and led me to the center of the helipad. "The last time I did this you were just a baby nestled against your Mother's breast." I laughed, "Yes, well I've grown up quite a bit since then." He agreed, "Yes you have. Now...hold on to me." He looked up at the sky and bellowed, "Heimdall..when your ready." I watched as the clouds immediately began to swirl and the sound of thunder made me jump and Thor held me tighter to his side. Suddenly I felt a pull from deep inside me and I was surrounded in a bright light. I was in amazement as I saw the great expanse of space pass around us in brilliant colors. I couldn't help the smile on my face at the experience. Before I knew it I was standing on solid ground and a bit dizzy. "Whoa! Now that's the way to travel!" I looked up and saw the large man dressed in gold armor. "You must be Heimdall. Thank you." He bowed slightly and in his deep voice spoke, "You are most welcome." Thor led me out and away from the Bifrost and I was almost giddy as I saw the bridge I'd heard Thor speak of many times. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" Then of course I took a look around and soaked in the splendor that is Asgard. The sight nearly made me cry, it was foreign yet eerily felt familiar to me, like a dream you once had and you get the feeling of deja vu. I didn't realize I had stopped walking until I felt Thor's large hand press to my back urging me forward. I heard a slight chuckle from him, "Come...perhaps Loki will show you around soon enough, especially if you plan to stay with us for a while." The way he said 'a while' with a grin made me blush a bit at its hidden meaning.

"I have to bring you before Father and Mother first, they wish to meet you. Then you will be taken to Loki, he has locked himself in his room and refuses to come out or speak to anyone." Ummmmm...ok, so...going to see the King of Asgard and the Queen...ha ha no pressure, no pressure! "I've met royalty in other places on Earth...is the greetings similar or is there anything I should know before I see them?" I had to speed up to keep pace with his long stride, even being 5'7" He towers over me. "Don't worry, it won't be in the throne room, they wanted something more intimate, considering the circumstances." Ha! I bet they do...let's not air out the Royals dirty laundry in front of court...gotcha. "So do I call your Father Odin? All-Father? Your Majesty, My Lord? I'm a bit out of my element here." Thor laughed at my confusion, "Just go with what feels right in the moment. Trust me, you will know when he doesn't approve." Well, isn't that comforting.

I looked down at myself and cringed. This is what I'm wearing to meet Royalty from another world...Eeep! Black skinny jeans and a deep forest green fitted t-shirt and black boots. Well in my defense I wasn't aware I'd be coming here today. Thor noticed me looking at my clothes, "Don't worry, you look perfectly fine. If you stay you will need to dress accordingly so a wardrobe will be made for you." A whole wardrobe...made...for me...holy cow! I was about to comment on just that thought when Thor stopped us before a set of tall gold trimmed wooden doors and smiled down at me as he opened them. My heart hammered in my chest when I saw them both, talking near a balcony that had a breathtaking view of the rainbow bridge. "Mother, Father...may I present Ella Barnes of Midgard." I swallowed a lump in my throat as I approached them. "Ahhh yes...I can see it now. You look very similar to your mother...let's hope that's all that has a likeness." What? Oh, he's talking about Mom telling him off when she was here last...jerk. "My Lord, I'm afraid I'm worse than my Mother...or so my Father tells me." Frigga laughed lightly as Odin scowled at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you again my dear. The last time I saw you, you were just a newborn." Ok...I like her. "Yes, well I suppose it's a good thing Midgardian laws don't apply here, because if they did I would be considered to be Asgardian since this was the place of my birth. My parents had to tell a fib on mine and my sister's birth certificate to say we were born in the Avengers Tower so we weren't considered foreigners in our own country." Odin's eyebrows rose, "Indeed. Though if this vision of Loki's future says anything you will be when you are wed." Uhhhh...."Odin...don't speak of that right now, the woman has barely met our son, it's a bit premature to assume they will be married and bare our grandson anytime real soon." Ummm..Damn..what do you even say to that? Frigga seem to sense my feelings of awkwardness, "I'm sorry my dear...it's just we've known about you since you were a baby and what you would mean to our son. I know this is all a bit overwhelming for you. Come...I'm sure Loki would want to see you." She looped her arm through mine and led me from the room. 

"I'm glad your here, I'm afraid we always seem to mess things up when it comes to Loki." Well, that's an understatement. "Keeping secrets from the ones you love never ends well. I don't mean to be disrespectful in any way, I really don't, but to be frank...did you both not learn when his parentage was revealed and he reacted so strongly. You had to have known he wouldn't like being kept from the truth, no matter what it is." She looked at me thoughtfully, "You are right. I did know Loki wouldn't approve...but I couldn't go against my husband." Oh come on...she's just baiting me right? Don't give in...don't give in...don't give in....oh well shit! "I don't believe that for one minute...I'm sorry Your Highness but that's a crock of shit. Chloe told me all about how you went against Odin's orders to let Chloe speak to Loki. So you telling me that you couldn't go against your husband is just a cop-out. Bottom line...you want someone to tell you the truth then you have to show that same respect, especially to family." She stopped walking and I turned to look at her...positive I was going to be hauled in chains to the Bifrost and sent home. Yet I still said it. She suddenly smiled, "Now I know why you are meant for my son. And your right, I could have disobeyed Odin and told Loki the truth. I kept it from him because I agreed he shouldn't know, though now I see it did more harm than good. I love my son very much, and I know we have failed him in many ways. I want to fix our relationship with him, so does Odin." I crossed my arms and looked at her with a serious expression, "Start by stopping all the lies. That goes for me too....but mostly to myself." She smiled and pulled me into a hug, "You will be good for him, I'm sure of it."

I was convinced that everything Frigga does or says has a double meaning and had the distinct impression she was somehow testing me. I peeked at her as we walked onward and I could see the smile still on her face, so I'm assuming I must have done well. We stopped before a set of double doors that were so dark in their hue it almost appeared black. I knew instantly it was Loki's room. "I'll release the lock and allow you entry. You won't be disturbed, I promise you." She waved her hand at the door and I heard a click, then she leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Good luck child." She walked away and I caught the grin on her face as she left. That little stinker! She's hoping I'll go in there and Loki will knock me up so she can have a grandchild...oh she thinks she's so slick. Ha! Jokes on her! I'm on birth control! But it's not like that's going to come up in a conversation with my 'possible' future in-laws...God how weird is that thought!

I took a deep steadying breath and slowly opened the door. I entered into a type of living room with a section to the right that looked like a home office. It had a plane looking desk, surprising since I know Loki is a Prince, so I expected something...I don't know...fancier maybe? There were many bookshelves with hundreds of leather bound books. I passed them and raised my hand skimming my fingers along their spines. There was a balcony off to the left and my eyes landed on a sizeable hole in the Stone wall beside it...and what appeared to be blood, in the hole and dripped onto the floor. Oh Loki...what have you done to yourself? There was a trail of blood leading from the window toward another room, so I followed it. When I walked inside my heart clenched in my chest. Loki was sitting half clothed on his bed, legs over the side and what I can assume was his shirt fisted and wrapped around his hand to I assume soak up the blood from punching the wall. He was hunched over and his elbows were on his knees, his head bowed and hair disheveled, dark circles under his eyes. He looked...well, broken. I must have made a sound because he suddenly looked up and in my direction. His eyes widened and I smiled lightly, "Your here?" He sounded shocked and looked a bit confused. He watched me as I came closer. "I am. Loki...what have you done to yourself?" I saw the blood soaked cloth on his hand. I noticed a washroom next to his bedroom and walked toward it, his eyes tracking me the entire way. I found a cloth and a basin of water so I soaked the rag then rung it out. When I came out he still hadn't moved, though he sat up straighter, no longer hunched over. I came to a stop and stood between is knees, taking his injured hand in mine, unwrapping the makeshift bandage. I cringed as I saw the bloody flesh and open wounds on his knuckles. I gently cleaned away the dried blood as best I could, trying my best not to hurt him, I could feel his stare. "Being lied to sucks. It really does. I found out today that my Mother was pregnant when I was a baby with my brother...he died before he could be born, I never knew. Parents sometimes do stupid stuff to their kids, especially when they think they are doing the right thing. They are just as fucked up as the rest of us." I looked up and his eyes looked sad but he didn't speak, so I continued. His hand was clean and without all the blood the wounds didn't look so bad anymore, in fact they were already healing. I set down the rag onto a table by his bed. I probably should have moved out from between his legs but to tell the truth...I didn't want to. I bit my lip then digged deep for courage at what I was to say. "I lied to you Loki...and I'm so sorry." His brow furrowed and his head cocked a bit to the side almost like a puppy, which made his messy hair fall from behind his ear to across his cheek. I reached out and hesitantly brushed my fingers there and pushed the silky strands back into place. "I told you...ok I yelled at you that I wasn't afraid of you, but that was a lie." I saw something flicker in his eyes so I quickly added what I needed to say, "I am afraid...of how you make me feel. It scares me how much I'm drawn to you, how my dreams have been haunted by your name since I was eighteen. I'm scared that letting myself love you will change me in ways I don't want...yet at the same time terrified I will want it. I can't promise you that I'll fall head over heals in love with you today, tomorrow or ten years from now, but I will promise you this....from this moment on, I will never lie to you again or hide what I'm feeling...even if it's just me being the crazy woman I am." 

He was so still...his eyes were wide in shock maybe...I'm not sure. I felt such a deep need to touch him, so I did. I cupped the sides of his face and came even closer, my knees touching the bed and I could feel his inner thighs touching my legs. My hands seemed to move on their own as they pushed back and into his hair. I looked into his eyes and the beautiful green was practically eclipsed in black. I shivered slightly when I felt his hands on my hips making me gasp a little. There was no hesitation...I leaned into his bare chest and slanted my lips on his. He seemed to come alive at my touch. His hands began to roam up my back and sides, pressing me even harder against him. He groaned against my mouth and I suddenly tasted his tongue on mine. I heard a whimper only to realize it came from me. Strong, large hands molded to my ass and I was suddenly straddling his thighs and pressed against a hardness that was nestled between us. I had at this point fists full of his jet black hair in my hands, tightening against his scull. The kiss went from simmer to a boil in just a few seconds, my body felt like I had a fever and I was burning up on the inside. I finally released his hair and pushed my hands down his back and shoulder blades trying to hold him closer if at all possible. At that moment there was nothing more important than the need to feel his hands on my body. He seemed to sense my need because he suddenly grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up and off my body, leaving me from the waist up in nothing but a deep green satin and lace bra. Our mouths collided once again and the feel of more of my skin touching his made my hips canter and I felt a rumble deep in his chest, so I did it again...this time the rumble became a hiss and a growl against my mouth. He broke the kiss since we both needed air, only to kiss and lick his way down my neck, making me moan shamelessly and let my head fall back to give him better access. I felt his teeth bite down where my neck and shoulder met and I called out his name as a desperate plea, "Loki!" This seemed to change something inside him and I was suddenly picked up and laid across his massive bed with his body over mine, his lower half pressed against my throbbing center.

"Say it again!" My eyes opened and the intense look in his eyes made desire pool deep in my belly. "Say my name!" "Loki!" He grabbed both of my hands and held them above my head and growled against my throat as he kept thrusting his clothed cock against me. "Tell me what you want....I need to hear it from your sweet lips!" His voice was deep and full of want.I knew what I wanted, my whole body knew what I wanted, no, what I needed...and all I had to do was say it...so I did. "I want YOU Loki! God, Please!" Oddly enough I didn't feel weird begging for what I wanted from him, it felt as natural as breathing. "Then you shall have me Darling!" I gasped loudly when I saw a shimmer of green flash around us then his naked hard cock slide unimpeded against my slick folds. "Oh God!" He smirked and held my hands with only one of his and reached down with his right, grabbing my thigh and pushing it up till my calf rested on his shoulder, "Yes! Pray to me Darling...but let your God worship you!" I suddenly screamed his name as I felt his thick cock enter me in one hard thrust. My eyes clenched shut and a tear trickled into my hairline. I was gasping and positive I had been split in two. But then I felt the pull as he slid halfway out then slammed back in making me scream all over again. Oh God he is fucking huge!!! I've never come close to having anyone this large before!! He released my hands and they immediately wrapped under his arms, curling up onto his back, holding on for dear life. He stayed still for a few moments and I felt his hard breathing against my neck. My pussy felt stretched to maximum capacity to the point of feeling a burning sensation that slowly was dissipating. He rocked against me and my right leg shot up and wrapped over his hip, relishing the intense pleasure that suddenly rippled through my body. Again he rocked and my nails dug into his back...I needed more! "Loki.." It was a plea...and he answered. I don't even remember if he pulled out any before he started thrusting hard into me but I didn't care! The room echoed with the slapping of skin and a mixture of both of our moans and sighs of ecstasy. I felt like I had no warning when I suddenly arched up into him and screamed out my release, my vision blacking out momentarily at the intensity of it. Just as my vision began to clear I heard him groan loudly into my breasts and I felt his hips snap forward one last time and he spilled his seed deep within me. He was heavy as he collapsed on top of me, my arms wrapping tightly around him holding him. His skin was damp as I stroked his back and hair as my face buried into the crook of his neck. I didn't want to move...I felt like I was meant to be here, in his arms, in his bed. I stilled my hands and laughed lightly when I heard a sound in my ear...the sound of light snoring, Loki had fallen asleep, still buried deep inside me, completely laying on top of me. I did what any person would have done in this situation...I nuzzled deeper into his neck breathing in his winter and spice smell and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep with him.


	16. No Doubt

Ella

When I eventually woke up it wasn't in the same position that I fell asleep in. My head was rested on a soft pillow and a warm blanket covering my body. I stretched and the ache between my legs made my eyes shoot open, reminding me of what had happened. I sat up pressing the blanket to my chest and looked around not seeing Loki. I was about to call out his name when he came walking fully naked in from the front room. He paused momentarily as he saw me awake. I blushed deeply seeing him completely in the nude, since I really didn't get a good look at him previously. WOW So...yeah, that is totally why I'm sore...I got fucked by a freaking man hung like a horse! Jesus! He saw where my eyes had lingered and he grinned that wicked smile of his and came closer to my side of the bed. 

He was carrying a bowl of fresh fruits that he placed on a small table near the bed. "Hello Darling, I hope you slept well." I went to open my mouth to answer him when he leaned forward placing a gentle kiss to my forehead. I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face from such a sweet gesture. "I did, though I must confess something." He pulled back slightly to see my face fully, "And what would that be?" I laid back onto the pillow and smiled, "I think it may be a month before we can have an encore...I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to walk, not that I'm complaining." My eyes drifted down to his hardening cock and when I looked back up he winked at me. "Oh well, we can't have my Beloved unable to walk, let me see what I can do about that."

I was about to ask how he was going to fix my soreness because if he had more sex in mind I'm pretty sure he will kill me with the monster and not make me better. He reached out for the covers and I released my hold as he slowly pulled the blanket down revealing my naked form. His eyes skimmed over me from my bed-head hair, naked breasts and everything below. "Oh now this I could get use to. Having such a divine creature beside me every night. I especially love this.." He reached out and ran a finger across my hairless pubic area making me inhale sharply at the sudden intimate touch. "Do all Midgardians have hairless quims?" He seemed mesmerized by it and I tried not to laugh. "No, some do...some merely trim it neatly while others choose a more natural look. Me I have always preferred to be bare so I had a procedure done that permanently removed all my hair in my private are so I wouldn't ever have to deal with it again." 

I bit my lip as he continued to caress the skin, my breath starting to come quicker. His eyes locked onto mine as his middle finger dipped lower and found my wet core. I gasped loudly and hissed at the discomfort I felt. I had my eyes scrunched up tight then they flew wide open as I felt a tingling sensation. Loki's eyes were closed in concentration and I saw a green glow around his hand. I was amazed when I felt the stinging and discomfort disappear and be replaced by a sudden burst of arousal that pooled deep in my belly. "Loki?" I heard him laugh under his breath as I clutched the sheet below me and my back arched up off the bed. It was as if every pleasure center in my body was set to overdrive. He suddenly thrust two long dexterous fingers into me and I soared into bliss with a loud gasp and yelling his name. 

When I was finally able to catch my breath again I opened my eyes and moaned as I saw him insert those sinful fingers into his mouth, licking my arousal from his digits. I lunged at him and then squealed when he wrapped his arms around me, turning our bodies where once again he was above me settled between my thighs. "Do you feel better Love? Has your ability to walk been restored?" I bit my lip and pressed my pelvis up against his erection, "Oh yes...but hopefully not for long..but then you can always do your Jedi Healing Orgasm trick again and I'll be right as rain." He looked confused, "What is a Jedi? Is that a Midgardian Sorcerer of some sort?" I laughed and ran my hands down his heavenly chest and sides, watching as his eyes fluttered a bit and he inhaled sharply. "Don't worry about it...they have nothing on you....now kiss me!" His eyes opened fully and went to my mouth, his tongue escaping and licking a stripe across his bottom lip. "Oh I plan to...but just not these lips." 

After once again writhing under him with his mouth latched onto my nether region my hands were aching from trying to pull him bald headed, to which all he did was laugh like it didn't even hurt him in the slightest...cheeky bastard! I was laying flat on my back and covered in sweat, breath still coming out in pants when he crawled up my body and took my lips in a slow kiss. I tasted myself on him and groaned. He laughed as he pulled back and ran a finger between my breasts, collecting the sweat beads as he went then changed course to circle a pink nipple. "Are you completely satisfied Love, or would you like more?" At the mention of more I gasped as his finger was replaced by his mouth, suckling and licking my nipple then switching to its twin, making my fingers delve again into his raven locks. "More...Oh God...Yes, more...more is good.." He laughed as he nuzzled my breast with his nose, "As you wish."

I let out a squeal as I'm suddenly flipped and Loki was below me, my legs straddling his abdomen. "I'm all yours Darling." He was giving me free reign over his body...oh yes please! I wiggled my eyebrows and leaned over him, sliding my hands up his toned abs and chest then reversing course. I slid back to where his cock was in front of me. I mouthed a silent "Wow!" as I took him in my hands, mesmerized at his size. "Having fun?" He looked, well...cocky as I visually appreciated his manhood. It soon faded though when I suddenly lifted up onto my knees and placed him at my entrance. His hands shot to my hips as I slowly eased myself onto his enormous cock. I kept making little gasping noises as I tried to accommodate his girth and his length. I reached between my legs and rubbed small circles around my clit to help get him situated. Once he was fully sheathed inside me I had more sweat broke out on my skin. "Jesus Loki! Fuck!!" I sat still for a few minutes just getting use to the feeling of him inside me. 

My eyes were closed as I slowly pulled up to where the tip was only inside me then down again, grinding on the down, feeling it press firmly into the entrance to my womb sending little jolts of pleasure up my spine. For some reason this felt wrong in a way and suddenly realized why. I grabbed Loki's hands and tugged, trying to make him sit up. He sat up and we were chest to chest, his arms wrapped around my body as mine went to his shoulders and neck. This felt better...this is what I wanted, to have him close to me, to be able to feel his breath on my skin, his touch, his smell surrounding me. All of it combined felt like total bliss, I had no comparison to anything before in my life. No previous partner or sexual experience could compare to how 'intimate' this felt. My heart ached with it.

We leisurely kissed and moved together in a slow rocking motion. His fingers dug into my hips helping me to move against him as if I weighed nothing. I released his mouth and buried my face into his neck as I felt the beginning rise of my orgasm. "That's it Love, let me feel you." Our tempo yet still considered slow picked up and I was kissing and licking the mirror image spot on his neck where he had bit me and marked me. My right hand was buried in his hair at the base of his neck and my left was around his back, nails digging into his flesh. I was right there...right on the edge...I could feel it hovering yet just out of reach. "Loki..." The breathless moan and whimper of his name against his skin was the only way I could relay to him that I needed...something....something more that he could only give me. "I have you Darling." He gripped my rear hard and on the forward motion of my hips he pulled me down hard onto him. That was all I needed. I cried out and spasmed around his cock as lights danced before my eyes and I bit down hard onto his neck, causing Loki to make a choking sound and his seed coat my inner walls as he too reached his completion.

We stayed where we were...not moving as we both calmed our breathing and our heart beats. I pulled back to look him in the eyes and I couldn't contain the tears that slipped out and fell to his chest. His hand cupped my cheek and he looked at me with such love and affection. The same wistful look my father had as he spoke of my mother. I couldn't name the emotion and feelings going through my head at that moment..so overwhelmed with it that the only way I could express it was with my tears. I tried to speak...maybe put it into words, but all I got out was, "Loki....I...I.." He seemed to see my struggle and smiled lovingly at me and kissed my lips with such a reverence it made more tears come. "I know." was all he said as he laid us down onto the bed, curled me up under his chin and covered us both in the blanket that was previously kicked down to our feet. The last thing I felt before drifting off to sleep was whisper soft kisses in my hair and on my temple. I never wanted to leave his arms again. I knew then and there, without a doubt in my mind...I was meant for him...and He for me, and I was perfectly ok with that.


	17. Cupid

Emma

Of course Ella would run off to Asgard as I'm trying to find something suitable to wear for my date with Jax. A smile spread across my face for the thousandth time since he kissed me. He sent word for me to meet him in his quarters at six and here I am, clothes spread out everywhere and I'm unable to pick something. If Ella was doing this she'd pick something out within a few minutes...me, nope unable to make a decision. Would Jax like me better in blue...pink...ugh!! I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Tasha's number, she answered on the second ring. 'I'll be there in five minutes.' I looked at my phone confused, "Um...Tasha, are you speaking to me, this is Emma." I heard her softly laugh, 'I know who this is. I also know your sister is off world and your Mother and Brooklyn are working. Let me guess, having trouble finding something to wear on your date?' 

"How did you know about the date?" I jumped when there was a knock at my door. 'Open up and I'll tell you.' Holy cow that woman is slick! I hung up and went to answer the door. Tasha walked in and hugged me, "Come...let's find something that will knock his socks off." I followed after her, "How did you know, you said you'd tell me." She began looking through all my clothes as she answered, "That's easy...it's nearly impossible to keep something this huge a secret for long...I was a spy, and your Father told me. Steve told him who was told by Jax and so down the gossip chain it went. Sorry kitten, everyone in the Tower by now knows what's going on. Well that and they all think Ella will come back from Asgard knocked up or married...which ever comes first." I laughed out loud at the absurdity of my sister doing anything of the sort, but I guess stranger things have happened.

Just like my sister Tasha was able to find me the perfect outfit. A deep blue, falling just above the knee skirt and a white sleeveless blouse that had a sheer almost see through material over a lace bodice. She helped me with my hair, pulling part of it back and leaving my hair in its natural waves instead if my usual way of straightening it. I absolutely abhor makeup so that part atleast was easy. Tasha suggested heels since Jax is tall like his Father at 6'2". With my 5'7" natural height and an added three inch heel I was only four inches shorter than he is. According to Tasha....the perfect height for kissing. I blushed crimson at the thought of kissing him again.

"Tasha...can I ask you something?" She sat on my bed and admired her handiwork. "Of course, ask me anything." I was smoothing my hands down the skirt as I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. "Do...you don't think he will want...uh...you know, tonight? Do you?" She leaned back onto her hands taking a more relaxed position. "Sweetie...he's a red blooded single man. Of course he wants to have sex with you." I must have paled...I know I felt like I paled. "Emma...it doesn't matter what he wants...it's more important to ask yourself what do you want. If your not ready then he will respect that, and trust me he will, he's more like his Dad than he'd like to admit. It's just a date...enjoy yourself, enjoy his company and maybe if you want, more kissing. Yeah, heard about that too." 

I sat down next to her and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Do you think your ready for sex? With Jax?" I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean when he kissed me I didn't want him to stop. Is that bad? With just one kiss?" She shook her head, "No its not. You are of age and can do whatever you want. Just be careful and protect yourself in case it does go beyond kissing. When it's with the right person, you will know. Just like your Mom and Dad and Steve and Chloe." I hugged her and thanked her for her help. She almost walked out the door then suddenly turned, "Don't put so much thought on what might happen. Just concentrate on the moment right before you. You'll do just fine. He's been head over heels in love with you since he first noticed girls. Trust me." With that she turned and left. Jax is in love with me? Oh God I hope so because my heart is about to burst with how much I love him.

At one minute to six I stood before his door. Nerves making my stomach feel funny and my heart race. I quickly knocked and heard his quick steps to answer the door. He was dressed in dark grey slacks and a white long sleeve button up shirt, the first button left undone. He looked so handsome...his muscles making the shirt go slightly tight across his pecs and biceps, emphasizing his physical strength. His eyes went wide as he looked at me, "Emma...my God, you are breath taking." I blushed and pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "You look very handsome as well." He led me inside, "Dinner is almost ready. I have a few little things to take care of then we can eat.

I offered my help and soon Jax was stirring ingredients together for a homemade dressing and I made the salad. His place smelled heavenly. He cooked my favorite food, Chicken Parmesean. The evening went so smoothly, the more time we were together the less awkward and scared I felt. We laughed and talked about many things over the course of our meal. He suddenly rose and went to stand beside me holding out his hand, "Emma, will you dance with me?" At that moment music started playing. I placed my hand in his, "I'd love to." He guided me to a cleared area near his living room. I was pulled close, his hand resting on my low back as the other held my hand. My right hand reached up and rested on his shoulder. He was an amazing dancer and we moved in sync to the slow rhythm. 

The more we danced the closer we got. Soon the hand that once rested on his shoulder was nestled at the back of his neck and my other pressed to his chest and his warm hand cupped over mine. Our cheeks were pressed together and my head felt giddy from the smell of his cologne. My fingers combed through his blonde hair, always a bit longer than his dad usually keeps it. I wanted to kiss him again but wasn't sure how to initiate it...he had before, could I do so now? I summoned all my courage and turned my head, pressing my lips to his cheek, grazing his jaw. I felt him tense and the muscles in his jaw tighten. "Jax?" He turned to look at me then his eyes drifted to my lips. Yes. I knew he wanted it to. I pulled him by his neck and met him halfway. 

It started soft like the first time, then I felt his tongue on my lip again...but this time, he didn't pull back. I felt him groan as my tongue met his. His arms wrapped around my body pressing me tight to his chest as the kiss deepened. Both my hands were around his neck, unable to get enough of feeling his hair between my fingers. One of his hands found its way into my hair as well and I gasped as he gripped it tight and pulled slightly making me break the kiss and expose my neck. I melted in his arms when he began to kiss down the column of my throat. When his teeth scraped a sensitive spot below my ear I shivered and moaned his name. 

Something changed in that instant his name left my lips. I suddenly felt a wall at my back and he was pressing his lower body into me as he took my mouth in another hungry kiss. A sudden feeling of warmth spread through my pelvis as I felt how hard he was and how I was affecting him. His right hand skimmed down from my neck and across my breast, his thumb raking across the hardened bud there. I arched my back pressing my breast more into his hand. I knew we should stop but I have wanted his touch for so long and I was afraid if I asked him to stop I'd never feel him against me again. 

His hands were on my waist pulling me against him. His left hand went to my thigh and I felt the material being bunched up toward my waist. His warm, large hand caressed my bare thigh, sliding up and around, clutching my rear. As we continued to make out against the wall I almost convulsed when one of his fingers had found its way under the hem of my panties...sliding down, down and further down, till my thigh hiked up to his hip on its own and the tip of his finger met the wetness between my legs. Oh God! He suddenly broke our kiss and looked me deep in my eyes...watching, watching as his finger slipped further into me at the same time he pressed forward with his hips. His erection pressing right at the juncture of my legs against my throbbing clit. My nails dug into his back through his shirt...I could feel an intensity build deep inside me...pooling deep, warmth spreading out across my body, something winding tight within me. "Cum for me Emma." The huskiness of his voice and his finger plunging deeper within me made the coil snap. I felt myself spasm around his finger and I cried out as pleasure shook my body.

He removed his hand and returned my skirt to its rightful position, his arms wrapping around me, holding me up. My legs were weak and shaking from the intensity of my orgasm..my first ever orgasm and it belonged to him. "I love you Emma." My eyes shot open and my chest felt like exploding from the well of emotions inside. "I love you too." He wiped a tear from my cheek and kissed me so tenderly. I felt him still hard against my pelvis and I wanted to bring him as much pleasure as he did for me. I reached my right hand down between us, he gasped and pressed himself into my palm. "Emma...baby you don't have to. I only wanted to make you feel good." I gently squeezed him through his slacks and his eyes closed. "I know I don't have to...I want to. Show me how Jax....show me how to make you feel just as good as you made me."

When his eyes opened again he nodded, then took my hand in his, bringing it to his belt. "Take off my belt." Both of my hands went to work and as I pulled it from the loops on his slacks our eyes met and he smiled at me. The belt landed at our feet as I pulled it free. "Unbutton and unzip my pants. Then push your hand inside." I did as I was told, the excitement of what I was doing making my panties feel even wetter than before. When my hand wrapped around him he gasped and pressed into me. My fingers didn't meet around him and my mouth went dry. I closed my eyes as I took in the details of what was in my hand. Warm, soft as velvet skin over steel...hard and soft all at the same time. I wonder what he would feel like against my lips, on my tongue...what would he taste like. I was so engrossed in what I was doing I didn't realize what Jax was up to until I felt his right hand push into the front of my panties. My eyes shot open and my fist tightened on him. "God...Em, yes, just like that...now move your hand...up and down.....Jesus!!" I moaned as his middle finger dipped into my wet core to pull it up to my small bundle of nerves aching to feel his tough. My hand increased stroking him as he circled me there, pressing and making that coil tighten once again inside me. 

His breathing was erratic, just like mine, "I'm so close Emma...so close. I want you to cum with me....come on baby...cum...cum now!" He pressed hard against me and just like before I exploded on his finger. His hips bucked hard a few times and I felt him throb beneath my hand, and then his warm cum on my arm and sliding down between my fingers as I continued to stroke him through his own orgasm. 

Jax helped me to clean up and he changed his clothes. We sat on his couch and he held me close to his side and kissed my temple. "I've been daydreaming about how your hand would feel around me...now I don't have to dream anymore, now I know." I blushed deeply, "Did I..ya know..do ok? I mean, did I do it right?" He looked down at me, "Did I do it right? For you?" We both laughed, "Yes...twice." I blushed even deeper. "Yes Emma, you were amazing, beyond amazing! And I didn't need to use the condoms my Dad gave me." I looked at him wide eyed, "No! He didnt!" He nodded yes, "Oh yeah, and you want to know the bad part...it was only eleven, from a box of twelve!" I cracked up laughing and could only imagine the look on Jax's face when it happened. "Well...I guess in a way it's beautiful that your parents still are so much in love with each other and still enjoy each other...you know, in that way." 

We talked about sex and we both agreed that although we both wanted to, it just wasn't the right time. We ended up watching a movie then he walked me home and he gently kissed me goodnight. He got all of ten feet away before groaning and turning right back around, pressed me against my door and made my knees go weak and toes curl in my heels from the intense kiss. When we were both breathless he pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you...God help me, I love you so much!" I was trembling and didn't want him to go...I wanted him to take me to bed and make me his in the most intimate way possible. "Jax...I love you too. Do...do you want to..uh...come in?" He took my mouth in another kiss and moaned yes against my lips, over and over again. But then he ended it and whined into my throat and neck, "Oh God...I can't, I can't! The damn condoms are back at my quarters...Fuck!!" A cough from behind him made us both jump and separate. James stood there grinning like a fool, dressed in his full Hawkeye gear. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and placed two condoms in Jax's hand then turned and walked off, "Tony doesn't call me Cupid for nothing. Don't say I never gave you anything....and....You're welcome!" We watched him with mouths gaped open as he disappeared down the hall. Jax looked at the condoms then at me, and just before he took my mouth in another heated kiss he said, "God I love my brother!" I laughed against his mouth as his hand reached behind me to open my door.


	18. First Time

Jax

After stumbling through her door and making out all the way to her bedroom, we stood at the foot of her bed just staring at each other. Both of us nervous, not sure quite what to do next and I can't speak for her, but I'm terrified I won't be any good at this. That I'll disappoint her in some way. Or worse that I'll hurt her...more than it should.

As shy as Emma is, I was astounded when she took the first step toward me, and with cheeks flushed pink she began to unbutton my shirt. My heart felt like it was about to pound right out of my chest. I've dreamed of this so many times and I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I truly wasn't asleep. 

My shirt was pulled from my body and I smiled as she folded it and laid it on a chair nearby. Her eyes roamed my chest, arms and abs and I couldn't resist it...I flexed just a bit and her eyes widened and her tongue exited her mouth to lick her bottom lip then pull it inside and bite it. Her hands were shaking as she laid them flat on my chest and pushed them up to my shoulders then down my arms, stopping at my biceps. "Do it again." I tightened the muscles in my arms and chest as she gripped me tight, testing the strength there. "I love watching you work out in the gym, and seeing all this...It's unbelievably hot."

I reached forward to unbutton her blouse, fingers grazing the top and I looked to her for permission. When she nodded yes I swallowed the lump in my throat. Small white button after button was released and I inhaled deeply as I saw her from the waist up only in a sheer white bra. "Emma, you are so beautiful! May I?" I nodded toward her bra and after blushing a brighter crimson she stepped closer, "Yes." I dipped my head and kissed her gently as my hands looped behind her back to undo the hooks on her bra. I struggled for a moment with the contraption and prayed silently that my bumbling fingers wouldn't fail me now.

Once her breasts were bare I stared like a complete idiot. It's not like I haven't seen breasts before...I mean my mom breastfed everyone of us kids. Naked breasts are nothing new, but to see hers was absolutely amazing. My dick ached in my pants with a need to have her. She laughed a bit as I just kind of ogled her so she grabbed my hands in hers and placed one on each breast. 

They were so soft! I molded my hands around each mound, a little more than a handful, feeling the hard nipples rubbing against my palms. She was breathing harder and her chest was flushed. I knew at some point I wanted to taste her there on her rose colored buds. 

As I explored her chest like they were the most mesmerizing playthings ever, I felt her hands on the button of my pants. I removed my hands and looked down, watching her fingers undo my button....my zipper...then slip inside the waistband and start to lower them to the floor, boxers and all. Jesus! The way she's looking at my cock has me harder than I've ever been before, especially when that pink tongue keeps licking her lips like she wants to eat me alive. 

I returned the favor and soon we stood looking at the other's naked form. She giggled when I felt my cock twitch a bit from how aroused I was. Our hands linked and I pulled her to my chest, wrapping her in my arms, kissing her with a passion I had never felt.

When I heard her whimper against my mouth I bent down and picked her up bridal style and walked to the side of her bed and laid her down. I quickly went back to my pants and retrieved the condoms, placing them on the bed. She took my hand and pulled me to lay beside her, so I did.

We laid together quite a while, kissing and rubbing against the other. Hands exploring and mouths tasting skin other than lips. There was a moment...a moment I felt a shift...something inside me and I found myself over her, cradled between her thighs with such an intense need to take her as mine in such a primal way. I looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure? We can stop anytime you want.. just say the word." She smiled and reached for a condom and held it between us, ripping the foil, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life then I am in this moment. Make love to me Jax." 

She watched as I placed the condom on my cock then positioned myself between her thighs at her entrance. I knew this would hurt her and I wished there was some way I could spare her that pain. My tip touched her wet opening and I felt her tense. "Relax...just breath Emma." Her voice trembled as she spoke, "Kiss me." My mouth took hers and as my tongue caressed hers, making her shiver I snapped my hips forward, breaking through her hymen and she yelped, burying her face in my neck. 

I held perfectly still, knowing she needed some time to adjust to me. My hands clutched the bedspread beside her shoulders as I tried to will myself not to move. The urge to go further was almost overwhelming. She finally pulled her head away from my neck and I saw the tears. "Emma...look at me. Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head, "No...it just hurt....but....I think maybe you can move now....just slow, ok....go slow." 

I groaned as I pushed slowly more into her and she gasped. I pulled back to where only tip was inside then gently pushed back in. Each time going just a little further. "God, Emma! So....God your so tight...this feels so good, you feel amazing!" Sweat was broke out on my body and I wasn't sure I could last much longer. 

I moved my knees and adjusted my angle trying to help her feel more comfortable. After I did and with that push in I bottomed out. I was panting into her neck, willing myself not to cum. I pressed down into her in a grind and I pulled my head up when I heard a distinct moan of pleasure from her. Her eyes were closed and I knew she was no longer in pain. To test it I pulled halfway out and thrust forward harder and she arched up into me...Thank God!!

Things happened quickly after that. I literally lost my mind to pleasure. I couldn't stop my hips as I fucked her harder. Her legs wrapped around my waist, nails scratching my back...and when I felt her inner walls spasm around me and her cry out I finally let go, spilling my seed into the condom. 

We were both panting and our skin damp with sweat. I kissed her deeply, her arms wrapping around my chest. I felt so at peace laying in her arms. When our eyes met again we both laughed almost giddy from the experience. 

She winced a bit when I pulled out and got up off the bed to dispose of the condom. I went to her bathroom and got a washcloth, wetting it in warm water. I came back to her and gently cleaned the virgin blood from her body, then covered us both in her comforter. We held each other speaking softly words of love as we drifted off to sleep.


	19. Underestimated

Ella

After once again getting a healing touch from Loki I got out of bed and realized I couldn't find my clothes anywhere...well except my tshirt on the floor. "Loki? Where's my clothes?" I looked over at him laid back against the headboard still naked as a Jay bird except for the wicked grin he wore and wore it well. "Now why would you need clothes? I have decided I like you better this way...naked and open for me to take you whenever I want." Har har har! "I can't stay in your bed the entire time I'm here you oaf! And I doubt your parents will approve of me traipsing about naked as the day I was born." He shrugged in a way that made me think he wouldn't care if they approved or not.

I bent to look under the bed and I heard him chuckle, "Not there either." Grrrrrrr! "Did you just growl at me Love?" I stood up and placed both hands on my hips, "Yes I did. Come on Loki...clothes! Besides, Thor said you could show me around, take me to all your favorite places, maybe meet your friends." His demeanor changed slightly, a dark look in his eyes, "I do not have any friends. I did once...or so I thought, but no longer." No friends....Damn! "Ok, well you could still show me around right? Does these old so called has been friends have a special someone in their life? A lover perhaps?" Loki laughed, "They do not. Though Fandral would have you think he's the God's gift to all with a quim." I reached up, his eyes following the path of my hand as I caressed the mark left on my neck, "Well then....wouldn't it be nice to rub it in their faces that you're getting laid...and they're not?" He rose from the bed and approached me with a wicked grin, "Darling....I love your wicked little mind."

"I'm not doing it naked Loki!" He laughed and waved a hand before me. I gasped when I found myself suddenly in a beautiful green gown. "Oh my!" I went to a mirror and looked at my image. "It's beautiful! And my favorite color!" I turned here and there making the dress move and swirl around my legs, "The material is so light! It feels like silk!" He pressed up against my back and wrapped his arms around my middle, "I'm glad you approve...do you want another color? I can change it if you wish." 

There was something there...in that question, "No! Why would you change it...it's gorgeous!" His hands held my hips as he looked in my eyes through the mirror. "This color...here on Asgard, is associated with me. If you wear my color it would be like waving a flag in everyone's face declaring yourself as mine." Oh, right...people shunning him...ugh, stupid pompous assholes! "Don't you dare change the color....let them see it! I want them to see me in your color....Fuckers!! Screw'm who needs them anyway!" 

He laughed and turned me in his arms, "Darling, you are an absolute treasure. Come...let's go make the...what did you call them? Ah, yes, Fuckers. Let's make them jealous of the Devine creature I have on my arm." He kissed me then dipped his head running his tongue across the bruised mark as his thumb stroked my tattoo on my shoulder blade that was on display with the cut of the gown. Before leaving his room I tackled my hair and grinned at him as I braided my long red hair down my back. There was no hiding anything, all was on display for anyone to see. The smile on Loki's face let me know he most definitely approved.

We walked the halls, my arm looped through his as he guided me, pointing out the Royals quarters of Thor and his parents. "Why are your rooms so far away from theirs?" His jaw tightened a bit before he spoke, "I liked my solitude...even in my youth." I somehow doubted that statement...no one wants to be alone, not really. More than likely, from what Thor has told me, Loki was the black sheep of not just the family, but in Asgard in general. His more lean muscle than bulk made people see him as weaker. His magic was known to be a feminine gift, like his mother, though his Father does it and no one bats an eye. He was more into books than brawls and all these things set him apart from everyone else. He didn't like solitude...it was forced upon him and it made my heart ache.

I was very thankful that the shoes Loki magically made me were extremely comfortable with the amount of walking we were doing. I listened closely as he showed me around, telling stories of his youth. I asked questions when appropriate, but mostly I enjoyed the sound of his voice. I wondered when was the last time someone actually just listened to him. He would look at me with questioning eyes every once in a while as if he was checking to see if I was really paying attention to what he said, and I was always rewarded with a shy smile when he realized I was. I never wanted him to stop talking, his voice was soothing to me, and he spoke so eloquently and was knowledgeable on many things. How could anyone ever look at him and see anything but elegance, strength and grace is just beyond me.

I felt him tense when we saw three women walking toward us as we turned a corner. I knew the moment they saw us because they moved to one side and whispered amongst themselves, staring at me and at Loki. My enhanced hearing picked up their disrespectful words, knowing Loki could hear the same. 'Who is that?!' 'Why would she be with him?' 'Look what she's wearing!' 'She's probably under some kind of trickery to be near him.' As we passed them I paused and smiled at them, and answered each question or statement, eyes looking at the one who spoke each, "My name is Ella. I'm with him because I choose to be. This is my favorite color and his color and I wear it proudly. As for trickery there is none, but I'd watch your tongues you venomous harpies and remember who you speak about! He is your Prince and he deserves your respect! If you can't give it then I'd advise you all keep your traps shut before someone does it for you!" They were pale since my voice took on a threatening tone and they bowed and begged Loki's forgiveness as they scurried away. I wiggled my fingers at them and called after them sweetly, "Lovely to meet you...we should do this again sometime. Perhaps tea?" As we continued on our way I heard Loki laughing next to me, "Darling, you are an absolute delight!" I laughed right along with him.

After the encounter in the hall apparently the word was out about Loki having a woman with him. People watched us as we passed and thankfully they kept their mouths shut otherwise I may lose my shit completely. Loki seemed to stand taller as we walked now, he even brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it before hooking it back onto his elbow. Was it such an oddity to see Loki with a woman? Surely they've seen it before...I mean come on he's like a thousand years old! We were outside now in a courtyard, a bellowing voice calling out to us by name. We turned to see Thor, Loki tensed again when he saw who was following in his wake. I whispered to him, "Who are they?" He sighed deeply, "Remember when I spoke of my friends?" I mouthed an 'Oh!' 

Loki looked down at me as they came closer, the tension rolling off him in waves. I squeezed his arm in reassurance. "It's ok Loki. Trust me." He smiled at the tone in my voice. "Ella! Brother! There you are!" I watched the four people flanking Thor with a cautious yet friendly eye. I put on my best smile, "Thor!" I released Loki and hugged Thor in a greeting, which made the tall black haired woman raise an eyebrow and look back toward the others....yeah I saw that you harpy! "You did it! You got him to leave his rooms! How are you Brother?" Thor clasp Loki's shoulder, "I'm fine Thor...no need to worry about me. You'd think I'd be use to Father's lies by now." Thor frowned and seemed sad, "I'm sorry brother...if I had known.." "I know." 

"Ella, let me introduce you to our friends." Our? Not likely. A big burly man with red hair and matching long beard stepped forward, "This giant of a beast is Volstagg." He smiled warmly are me, "I've heard so much about you it's as if I have known you since birth! It's lovely to meet you." Ok so he IS nice...to me. Thor introduced a dark haired man who bowed but didn't speak as Hogan. My hand was suddenly grabbed by a blonde man who I can only assume was Fandral from the way he acted, "Welcome to Asgard My Lady. If I had known Midgardian women were so breathtakingly beautiful I would have visited your Relm quite often. Should you need any company during your stay feel free to.." I interrupted his flirting, noticing Loki glaring daggers at where his hand touched mine. I removed my hand from his, "No thank you Fandral. Though I'm sure your company is quite adequate, I'm afraid Loki will have most of my attention while I'm here." He seemed astounded that I didn't blush and fawn over him which made a corner of Loki's mouth twitch almost into a smile. 

Sif was introduced to me and she was almost as tall as Loki and dressed like Xena. Good Lord...it's like Asgardians only have two types of women, feminine harpies and WWE wrestlers! But this one was also conniving...I saw it in her eyes as she spoke. "Has Loki shown you the training fields yet? If not he should bring you to watch us train. Nothing like a good fight to make you feel alive....right Loki?" Loki smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, "If you say so, then I'm sure it must be true." She laughed and punched Fandral in the arm to get him to follow her lead, "Oh that's right...you'd much rather sit in the Library with a stack of dusty books than associate with the likes of us." My blood began to boil at the way they made fun of Loki...Thor laughing right along with them as if not understanding how hateful they were. Thor can be blind sometimes to such things.

"Actually I have been looking forward to Loki showing me the Library. I hear it it magnificent...at least to those with the desire for knowledge that is. But, if Loki wouldn't mind, we could go see these apparently amazing training fields so you can go play." Her eyes narrowed at me, picking up on the insult towards her. "Wonderful...let's go then." I looked up at Loki as we followed and he eyed me suspiciously, "What are you up to?" I winked at him and held his arm, "Just follow my lead....trust me." He grinned and patted my arm. I glared at Sif's back as she walked ahead of me. 

The training fields were just that...a field with sectioned off areas with equipment for sparing...so in essence an outdoor gym like in the Tower. Different weapons were set up for use. Volstagg picked up a large axe and he and Thor set up in a adjacent section to ours. Hogan stood back to watch while Sif and Fandral whispered to each other. Then Sif suddenly turned, a sword in hand, "Come on Loki...for old times sake, show your woman your skill in battle." She said it as an insult...oh that bitch is so going down! "Sif..it's wonderful to see a woman warrior. I myself have some skill in this area...perhaps we could spare and you can show me some things." She grinned and laughed, so did Fandral getting Thor's attention. He came closer watching the exchange. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I am Aesir...you don't stand a chance. But..if you have a death wish, who am I to deny you." She motioned toward a rack of swords, "Choose your weapon." 

"I will leave that choice to you Sif. Perhaps you could find me one suitable." I turned away from her and looked at Loki, he seemed confused at first and I could see the question in his eyes. He was trying to figure out exactly what I was trying to do. "Loki, would you be a Dear and help me out. I'm afraid I can not spar in these clothes. Could you create something appropriate for me?" He came very close and placed his hands on my shoulders, "It will be my pleasure Darling." He bent his head and kissed me, I felt my clothes shift around my body and I smiled against his lips. When I pulled back and looked down I grinned at him. Oh...this is so gonna be fun!!! I turned toward Sif and she glared at me. My outfit was almost identical to the tunic Loki wore but my size and snug fitting black leggings and of course the tunic was green. 

She winked at Fandral and he grabbed a sword, one of the larger, heavier looking ones and held it out to me, handle first. They assume I'm just a normal weak human...oh how wrong they are. I have been trained since I could practically walk by Natasha, Clint, Steve and my Father. She doesn't know who the hell she's fucking with! They all watched as I wrapped my hand around the hilt of the sword. Fandral suddenly let go of the blade and when it didn't go crashing to the ground as expected they stood there in shock. I tested the blade in my hand, slicing it through the air as if it weighed nothing, "Yes, I suppose this will do." I motioned toward the center of the sparing ring, "Shall we?" 

Sif followed me in and we both took up a fighting stance. Before even a moments pause she sprung into action and I reacted in kind. My motions were fluid and practiced, the skill I have shining through with every twist and turn and swing of the sword. Since I was smaller I was quicker and able to counter her moves with ease...she was becoming extremely agitated that she had underestimated me. She made a lunge at me and I back flipped away from her, kicking her sword causing it to fly into the air. I landed with ease and caught her sword in my other hand. She was practically dripping with rage then turned on Loki, "It's unfair to use magic to enhance your pet! You have always used your tricks to get out of battle now you just hide behind your whore!" Oh no the fuck she didnt! I stabbed both blades into the ground and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned I punched her square in the jaw then went to side kick her in the stomach. She caught my foot which I expected. In a maneuver that has been associated with the Black Widow I quickly took her down, thighs around her neck as I threw her hard into the dirt. 

She laid stunned on the ground but when she screamed in rage and tried to rise....I quickly grabbed my sword and held it point first to her throat and she froze. My eyes narrowed at her as my chest rose and fell with my harsh breath from the workout. "There is no tricks here. No magic to change who I am. I am no ordinary Midgardian and your own arrogance has made you fail! Magic requires skill of not just body but mind and today both of yours were inadequate to defeat me....his pet...his whore as you so eloquently put it. Tell me Sif, how does it feel to be bested by a Mortal? Or better yet keep your mouth shut and never speak to me or about me with disrespect again. Loki has more skill, passion and wits than you could ever hope to have! You were never his friend....none of you were! You used him to sharpen your forked tongues like the vipers you are!" 

I suddenly plunged the sword into the ground between her legs and she flinched back. I turned toward the others and they all were standing in a row, mouths hung open in shock. Even Loki. Though Thor looked slightly amused and tried to hide a laugh by suddenly pressing his lips together. I marched up to Loki and took his hand in mine and started back toward the palace. That was when I noticed many other soldiers standing around in their own rings staring at us, equally shocked. "Come on Loki...this bores me. I'm done here." As we walked away I heard Thor finally let out the laugh he was holding in and his response to his friends, "I told you! Did I not? She's perfect for him!" 

Loki suddenly grabbed me from behind and I saw a green flash before my eyes. A tingling sensation spread across my skin. With a flash we were suddenly back in his bedroom. "What in the..." My back was suddenly slammed into a wall and my legs picked up and wrapped around his waist as Loki took my mouth in a kiss that made my insides boil with want. When he finally pulled his lips from mine and we were both out of breath he spoke, "What you did...what you said....I need you....Now!!" Our clothes suddenly vanished and without much warning he quickly thrust hard into me and I screamed his name. He took me hard and fast right there against the wall.

Once we were both laying in each others arms after having the most mind blowing, intense fuck ever, he leaned over me and kissed me gently. "No one has ever done anything like that for me before...no one. Why? Why would you do that?" I reached up and cupped his cheek and smiled, "Someone should....and you know why, you've always known why, long before I even met you." His face almost looked pained as if he could barely believe what he was hearing was real. I knew things were happening quickly and I could feel my heart changing, and Dad was right...I wanted it to, I welcomed it and embraced it. Leaning up I kissed his lips softly, closing my eyes and relishing the feel of his soft lips molding to mine. A contented sigh left his throat as he settled himself between my thighs, sliding back into me with such gentleness.


	20. Bonded

Loki

She was laying in my arms drawing patterns on my stomach as we talked. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. The deep connection I felt with Ella was even stronger than before. Seeing her defend me was like watching a fierce beast protect its young...she was magnificent! The elegance and grace at which she moved was not just amazing to watch but intensely arousing. The moment I saw her weild the blade as if it weighed nothing and knew how to move it made my loins ache and harden. Then to see her not only hold her own against a well trained warrior but to defeat her...I was practically panting to be buried inside her! 

Loud banging interrupted us and I quickly rose from the bed to see what was going on. Surely Sif was smart enough not to come looking for more trouble. I waved a hand and clothes appeared on my body. Behind the insistent banging stood a guard, "Prince Loki...the All-Father demands both you and The Lady Ella's presence in the thrown room immediately!" My eyebrows rose as the guard remained standing there and not moving after delivering his message...then it dawned on me why, "He sent you as escort didn't he...to make sure we obeyed his command." The guard nodded once, "I am." I closed the door and went back to Ella who was sitting up in bed with the sheet wrapped around her upper body. "What's wrong?" I held my hand out to her and pulled her from the bed, her gown magically appearing back on her body. "It appears as if we are being summoned before The All-Father."

She appeared nervous as we walked behind the guard, "Loki...what I did...what I said...will I get in trouble? Will you? I didn't....I mean I was just going to prove a point, but it became something different. I can't explain it. I don't want to cause you any problems." She genuinely seemed distressed that she's caused something disastrous. I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it gently, "Do not worry Love, I'm sure everything's fine." She didn't look convinced...and in truth I wasn't convinced myself.

The guard pushed open the large golden doors and I led my Beloved to the thrown where my Father sat. I frowned slightly at seeing not only my mother there but also Eir, the head Healer. Unease settled in my chest and I felt Ella's grip on my arm tighten. We both bowed, "Why have we been summoned?" My father stood and glared at us both, "Keep your mouth shut boy, I will be asking the questions." Ella visibly tensed. He looked at her, "Did you or did you not verbally attack three Aesir women in my palace?" "Father...if you would.." His voice raised to a threatening level, "I said Silence!!! My question is to her, if I wish for you to speak I will ask for it....now answer me woman!!" I looked to Mother but her expression was unreadable.

I looked at Ella and I gasped as she suddenly stepped forward and in a voice unwavering and full of confidence she spoke, "Yes, I did." My father took a step down from the thrown, "You come here with my permission and this is how you repay my generosity?" Ella balled her fists and took another step toward him, her face red in anger...Oh Gods!! I tried to go toward her but two guards suddenly held me back. "Generosity?! Generosity my ass!!" Mother and Eir both gasped. "You are a snake! You lie and lie to your son you claim to love and then expect him to fall in line and obey your every whim! You have brought him nothing but pain and misery! You don't deserve to be called a Father!! You don't deserve Loki as a son! Yes! I verbally attached those vicious harpies in the hallway because they were disrespectful to a Prince of Asgard! If they had done so to Thor you would probably have had them beheaded! You allow everyone to treat Loki like filth and expect him not to be phased by any of it! Even his so called prior friends bully him with taunts and insults, and yet he takes it all in....he takes it and NO ONE EVER STANDS UP FOR HIM!!! NO ONE!! Yes....yes I did it and I'd do it again! If anyone even touches him for my actions I will tear them limb from limb!!" 

I froze...staring at her in compete disbelief! What is going on? She was practically seething and foaming at the mouth with rage. Something was wrong...very very wrong! Eir stepped forward, "My Lord, it's what I feared...we need to examine Loki to be sure. If we don't act soon it will be too late." My Father motioned toward the guards and I was suddenly seized and held. Ella literally growled and lunged toward the guards. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, one second I saw her run toward me the next she was thrown back from a blast of energy by Father's staff and she fell unconscious to the floor. I screamed her name and fell to my knees. "What have you done!?"

I looked up as he stood above me, tears flowing down my face, "Why? Why!?" I was confused further when I saw the genuine look of concern on his face and he ushered Eir closer, "Check him...confirm your diagnosis." I turned tearful eyes toward my Mother as she and Eir came to me. The Healer pulled back my collar and she exchanged a look with those around her. "He has the mark." The mark? Are they speaking of where Ella bit me like I did her? "Bring them both...I will need to examine his female to find a remedy." I was pulled from the floor as another guard lifted Ella from the ground. 

I watched as they laid my Love on an examination table. The guards finally released their hold when Mother motioned them away. "Loki...we will do everything we can for her." Do what?! "Mother...what's going on?" Eir's other healers began their examination as she came toward me. "Loki, when Ella bit you...did you feel...different in any way?" I nodded, "Yes, I felt such an intense love for her, a connection of both body and soul..but what does that have anything to do with this?!" She reached out and placed a hand on my arm, "Loki, you are not Aesir." I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Yes we all know this...old news, so what does that have to...oh God! Did my blood poison her in some way?!" 

Eir shook her head, "Blood..no..no poison, exactly. Jotun's have a very different biology than the Aesir. When they mate they mate for life and are connected by...the bond." I frowned, "The what?" She reached out and pulled my collar to the side, "Jotun's have a gland...just here, that contain pheromones. When two mate they pierce the gland with a bite and it creates a bond both emotional and biological." I glanced at Ella, "So, we are bonded..how is that a bad thing?" Eir looked back at Ella, "If she were Jotun it's not...but she's human. She injested your pheromones and it's caused an unstable spike in her own body's hormones, causing her to act aggressively toward anyone who may be a threat to her mate, you. A normal bond creates the complete opposite, a calming sensation and euphoric, as you did. If we can not figure out how to stabilize the bond her hormones will continue to spike out of control and her heart will give out from the strain. She will die." 

I fell to my knees with my head in my hands, "I did this to her...I've killed my Beloved! Why...why would fate give her to me only to rip her from my life...why!! Please, I'll do anything! Anything! Just save her!" Mother knelt beside me and shushed me trying to make me calm down, but I could not..I needed Ella. I quickly rose and went to her side. I held her hand and leaned over her unconscious body, burying my face in her neck where I marked her, licking a stripe across it now realizing why I felt such an intense desire to bite and claim her...it was in my biology to do so. "I'm so sorry Ella...please, don't leave me." Eir spoke up behind me, "Let's us hope she doesn't...your bond is complete, if she dies...you will suffer greatly, some Jotun's have been known to die not long after their mate has of unknown circumstances." 

"What can we do...we have to save them both." I turned watery eyes toward the voice of my father, he was just as worried as everyone else. He turned his eyes on me and he saw the confusion, "Loki, I'm so sorry, but we had to test her...to see if her aggression would manifest itself. If we didn't then she could have went into a rage and killed someone who she thought as a threat. Sif is lucky that her hormone levels weren't at peak yet otherwise she would have worse injuries than her wounded pride." I looked back at Ella and shuddered at the thought of her murdering someone, the penalty would have been death.

I sat for a long time holding her hand when hurried steps got my attention. Eir came into the room with a huge smile on her face, my Mother and Father right on her heels. "Loki...we have a solution!" I sat and listened then paced as I fully understood what they said I should do. "You do not know of what you ask!! I would kill her if I did so!! How will that help?!" Mother grabbed my hand, "Loki, you have to try...for her, for you both." I pulled my hand from hers and found that I was shaking, "So you're saying I have to mate her...in my true Jotun form and she must bite me again...but how will that work?!" Eir sighed, "Loki, the glamour spell placed on you as a baby has masked many things...not just your form. She didn't get a stable dose of hormones because of the spell. She needs the pure form to complete it." 

They gave Ella something to counteract her spiking hormones that would only be a temporary fix and with my word to talk with her about what must be done..if she wishes it. I laid beside her in my bed as she slowly started to come around. I kissed her gently. "Loki...what happened?" I laid her on my chest as I explained everything I had learned. She suddenly sat up and started removing my clothing. I grabbed her hands and stilled them, "Ella, you don't know...you don't understand what I am. Under this...I am a monster. If you see me you will not want to touch me let alone mate with me. Plus, the touch of a Frost giant can be deadly, if I were to hurt you...I'd never forgive myself." She smiled and reached out to cup my cheek, "Loki, everything that's happened has brought us here. Jaxson's vision said I'd be your wife and mother of your child...how could it tell you that if I was meant to die here and now. I'm not scared Loki. I want this...I want you." She leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"If this works...if we complete the bond, you will be mine in every way. You must understand this, fully...to be bonded to a Jotun is more binding than a Midgardian marriage certificate. There would be no turning back, no changing of minds...we would do harm to the other if we separated like your Earthly divorce. There can not be a separation except through death. If you do this....you will be my mate for all of time...my wife." She seemed to think on this a moment then smiled, "And you will be my mate, my husband...forever. I really don't see a downside to this Loki. I've accepted this as my destiny...you, me, Asgard and one day our son, and maybe one day more. My Father was right, I've spent so much time focusing on learning how others live their lives that I've ignored my own. I'm ready Loki..I'm yours if you'll have me." I pulled her to lay below me and slanted my lips with hers and when I pulled back after we were both breathless I looked her deep in her eyes, "Mine!" The word left my lips on a growl and she shivered below me. Her hand fisted in my hair and pulled me to her where her lips pressed to my ear and licked the shell, "Mine!" I nearly convulsed when she nipped the tender skin below my ear and I ground my pelvis into hers, my need to mate her almost overwhelming. There was no turning back now, she will be mine in every meaning of the word, and I hers.


	21. Euphoria

Ella

I pulled him from the bed to stand before me and began to slowly undress him. He raised his hand to magically make them disappear as he did mine but I stopped him, "No, I want to do it...please." He smiled and gestured for me to continue. Inch by glorious inch of his body began to reveal itself to me. I took my time, I wanted this to last because this time...this will mean something and we both knew it. 

My lips pressed to his chest and arms, down his abdomen and across his hips. I sat down on the bed with him before me, my hands working at the bindings of his pants. I glanced up at him and he cupped my cheek, thumb stroking me as he looked at me so lovingly. He continued to stroke my hair as I began to push down and off the last bit of his clothing. He was so hard, throbbing right in front of my face...I needed to taste him. 

He hissed as I slid my warm tongue across the head of his cock, tasting the bead of pre-cum. I wrapped my hands around him and could feel his pulse beneath my fingers. I looked up at Loki through my lashes and his mouth was hung open and panting from just me holding him. "Ella.." He sounded breathless as he said my name. I kept my eyes on him as I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, swirling my tongue around the ridges of the velvety soft tip. He groaned loudly and his mouth hung open more almost in a silent gasp. 

I slid my mouth further down, tucking my teeth behind my lips then pulled up to the tip to repeat the swirl of my tongue. When I pushed down again I took a little more in when his hips thrust forward slightly. I used my hands, stroking him with each in tandem to what I couldn't reach with my mouth. His hands were gripping my hair almost to the point of pain. I could hear as he was getting close to his release, the way his face flushes, the sounds he made that I've come to know intimately. I let go of him, wrapping my hands around him and cupped his rear. I relaxed my throat and hummed around his cock which made him whimper above me. I could see in his face when he was just on the precipice of release and I suddenly unsheathed my teeth. They raked just under the head and he made a loud choking noise. I quickly tucked them back so as not to hurt him as he began to thrust into my mouth over and over spilling his cum down my throat, the motions of the muscles swallowing his seed made him almost scream my name and his legs shook with the force of his orgasm. I did this to him...this God...this man...brought him practically to his knees with just my mouth. 

He pulled me to my feet and captured my mouth in a hungry kiss, his hands roaming my body. "Your mouth and tongue are sinful Darling!" I wondered if he could taste his cum but decided not to ask. I pulled back and sat on the bed, "It's time Loki...I want to see all of you." He suddenly tensed and I reached out taking his hand, "You are not a monster...no matter what you look like, do you hear me?" He squeezed my hand then took a few steps back releasing me. He closed his eyes and I suddenly saw his skin begin to turn blue. I watched in awe as not only was his skin a deep blue but he had raised ridges on his body...everywhere! They were on his face and neck...intricate swirls on his chest, belly and legs. He even had them on his cock. I almost laughed when I thought comically, 'ribbed for her pleasure.' How could he think he was a monster....he was beautiful!

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, my eyes widened at the red hue. Ok.. that's different, not bad but different. He was tense and if I didn't know better...scared, terrified even. I stood up and he flinched. I held my hands up and slowly came to him, his eyes watching me wearily. I looked into those red eyes...and yes they were a bit disconcerting but they were still his eyes. I smiled. His fists were clenched at his sides so tight I feared his nails would do damage. I took a step closer, "Ella..be careful..please, my skin, like this I could kill you!" My eyes softened as I looked in his, "I'm not afraid of you Loki, remember...we've established this. You're not a monster....Loki, you are beautiful!" 

He looked shocked and seemed to search my face for any sign of me lying to him...there was none. I stretched my hands out slowly toward his naked chest, I needed to touch him. The closer I got I could feel the cold radiating off of him like opening the freezer on a warm day. I barely skimmed the tips of my fingers to his skin and he flinched. He watched closely as I trailed them down to his upper stomach and traced the ridges there. His skin was cold to the touch but I felt no pain. 

I pressed my palms flat against him and reversed their course and slid them up his chest and shoulders then down his arms. I could feel him trembling. I took his hands in mine pulling him closer to my body. When my naked breasts touched his chest I gasped, the cold sensation on my nipples making me break out in goosebumps. I had closed my eyes at the sensation and when I opened them he was staring at me...waiting. "Kiss me." It was the jump start he needed. Cool skin enveloped my body as he crashed his lips upon mine. His skin seemed softer and more supple in this form. I moaned as my hands roamed his arms and shoulders, raking through his hair when I felt his tongue caressing mine. 

The kiss was electrifying! His tongue made me tingle as if I had been sucking on a peppermint...and he tasted just as Devine like freshly fallen snow. His skin smelled just as heavenly. The winter and spice I always smelled on him was intensified and it made my head dizzy with want. "Loki...I need you...please!" I was suddenly picked up and placed in the middle of his bed with him laying over me. I was writhing under him...unable to get enough of just touching and kissing him. 

I pulled my mouth from his and kissed down his neck to his wound and I could see the gland where I had bit him. I pressed my nose into the area and breathed in his pheromones and I shivered and moaned his name. His scent more intense here...then I realized this is where his scent came from, I've always been able to smell it...just in a diluted form due to my enhanced sense of smell. I took another deep breath of the enticing scent and I felt myself gush between my legs, aching to feel him inside me. My tongue escaped my mouth and licked him there and he practically convulsed and pressed his pelvis into mine, groaning loudly. 

I felt Loki maneuver himself to my entrance, "Yes...Oh God please...I need you Loki!" A cool hand grabbed my outer thigh and pulled my leg up to his waist, then with one hard thrust he was inside me. I arched my back and almost came right then! The feeling of him cold inside me was so different but so arousing, not to mention I could feel every ridge on his cock as it slid inside me. He clung to my thigh while his other was under me and tucked into my hair near the back of my neck. He took just a few moments after fully entering me to let me accommodate to his size, since in his Jotun form he was slightly larger. 

I needed him to move badly so I ran my tongue across his gland again and he gasped thrusting hard into me. Everything exploded after that. We writhed against the other as he fucked me hard and fast, growling into my ear between panting and loud grunts from the force of his thrusts. I knew I was going to cum, I couldn't hold back. Just as I crested I bit down hard on Loki's neck, electric currents seemed to course through my body as my orgasm hit hard...harder than anything I had ever felt. Loki screamed out and his arms curved around my body as he shot his cum deep inside me. As my orgasm subsided I was met with a feeling of floating on air, total euphoria and giddiness. I began to laugh and cry all at one unable to contain the emotions inside me. 

Loki pulled his head up and pressed his forehead to mine. I felt something hit my cheek and I opened my eyes. His eyes were closed and he was weeping and laughing right along with me....he felt it too. So this is the bond...I was overwhelmed with a rush of love for the man above me. "I love you." His eyes shot open and he looked at me with such wonder. "And I love you my Darling...always." I pulled him down to kiss me and it truly hit me that he was mine...as he said, always. I cried against his lips and he held me close, crooning into my ear, petting my hair. I was so full of happiness and love that it was all I could do. I nuzzled against my bite and murmured against his skin, "God, Loki...I love you so much!" 

It wasn't long before we made love again and again until we laid exhausted in each others arms. When we finally calmed down and I felt the intense euphoria to wain a bit I began to shiver. The coolness of his skin against the sweat covering my body finally making me truly feel the cold. My back was to his front, his arm draped around my middle. While my fingers were laced with his I saw the blue skin turn pale again as the spell to cover his true appearance took back over. In either form Loki was magnificent and I knew he was insecure about his Jotun form and one day I hope to rid him of it. I do so want a repeat of today, making love to him in that form almost felt magical. Both of us soon fell asleep with smiles on our faces.


	22. Morning After-Ella

Ella 

Ugh!! Who's talking so early in the morning...don't they realize how early it is? I pulled the cover over my head and snuggled deeper into my pillow. Snow...why do I smell sno...OH MY GOD! I shot upright in bed and took in my surroundings...yup in Loki's bed, so last night did happen. I didn't just dream it all up. I'm forever bonded to Loki, in essence we are, in the Jötun's version, married. The thought though a pleasant one made me cringe....Oh God my parents are going to kill me! 

I still heard talking...where's Loki? Sliding from the bed I grabbed a green robe from a wardrobe and put it on. I opened the door to the main room and...well, I found Loki....and his Mother...peachy. They both looked my way when I entered and smiled at me. I froze and looked myself over, "What? I would have dressed but Loki doesn't exactly tell me where my clothes went so I'm either stuck with what he dresses me in or I go naked." Frigga smacked at her son's arm, "Loki...why didn't you tell her we have plenty of clothes for her to wear. I'm sorry my dear, I apologize for my son's lack of propriety." Loki just rolled his eyes.

Frigga came to me and hugged me so tight. I peaked at Loki over her shoulder and he winked at me, making me smile. "I'm so glad everything worked out. This is such wonderful news! I have always wanted a daughter and was positive my sons were never going to marry with the way they carry on. This calls for a celebration! Odin wants to throw a banquet welcoming you to the family...after the ceremony of course. Oh I can't wait! I'll have my most talented seamstress work on a gown for you that will make every woman there jealous. Now...I'll leave you two alone, I know you have alot to talk about." I stood there staring at her not really sure what to say. She was very happy that's for sure. Well atleast one set of parents will be. She hugged me again and kissed my cheek, "I can not wait! We will talk later about the ceremony and banquet, but it should be held soon to introduce you as part of the Royal family...yes yes, lots to do." She turned and kissed Loki on the cheek and swept out of the room still talking about seamstresses and color choices. Oi!

Loki took one look at me and laughed, "Darling if you could just see your face." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple, "I do believe we have made my Mother very happy. Although I think personally she's just wanting us to hurry up and conceive her grandson." Oh boy... "I think I need to sit down." I must have paled because suddenly I found myself lifted off my feet and taken back into the bedroom to sit on the bed. "Ella, what's wrong, you look ill...should I get Eir, maybe something is wrong with the bond...like before." 

"No, no that's not it, I'm fine...just overwhelmed, that's all. Loki...I've known you for two days...Two days!! And now we're in essence married! I promised my Dad I'd be careful...I'm not so sure he'd see this as being careful." He sat by my side and took my hand, "Do you regret bonding with me?" I quickly shook my head and turned more in his direction. "No! Loki, No I don't regret it at all. I love you, I have never been more sure of anything than I am of this, us. It's just I feel like my head is spinning. Everything is happening so fast! You've known about me for decades...me, less than 48 hours. Now your mom is all planning some ceremony to announce me to everyone and a banquet and gowns! And I still need to tell my family about us!" I stood up and began to pace, "Not to mention my living situation and my career...oh God...my paper and all the appearances I need to do! Oh and let's not forget Will...oh Geeze! I'm not this spontaneous! Ever! I plan everything! Now a husband and talking about a baby...how do I work this out....how?!" 

My head was spinning and I knew I was hyperventilating. "Darling, calm down. Please your going to pass out if you don't slow your breathing." I kept rambling on and on and felt my vision start to have spots. Loki seized my shoulders and shook me, "Ella! Look at me! Breath...in......out....look at me dammit! In.....out....good, just breath." I stared at him and mimicked his breathing and slowly the dizziness faded and the spots cleared. "I never wanted to cause you such distress. What can I do? How can I lighten your burden Love? Just tell me and I'll do it...I will do anything for you." I wrapped my arms around his chest and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I don't usually do that...I don't know what's wrong with me." His chest rumbled with a laugh, "Well, you have had a very busy two days." We both laughed.

I walked toward his balcony and opened the doors wide, letting in the cool morning breeze. I smiled when he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around my middle. We stood there for several minutes just looking at the view. A smile formed as I felt Loki's fingers start to undue the sash on my robe. "And what do you think you're doing Sir? Hmm?" His warm breath was felt on my neck as he spoke, "Sir...hmmm, I do like the sound of that, but I can think of something better." I could feel myself get wet from the seductive tone to his voice. My robe was now undone and his hands roamed my body. I leaned back into him and closed my eyes, "What would that be? My Lord? My Prince?" His lips were starting to drive me insane with desire as they kissed all the right spots on my neck. "Oh I like those as well...but no, I can think of something better My Princess." Princess? Oh..well, isn't that interesting.

I smiled and turned in his arms pressing my naked chest to his clothed one, letting the robe slip down to the floor as my arms snaked around his neck. "Are you trying to distract me with sex?" He grinned and slid his hands down to cup my rear, "Is it working?" I made a face as if thinking, "Well...maybe.." One eyebrow cocked, "Maybe? Oh well then let me try harder." I squealed as he suddenly hauled me up his body wrapping my legs around his waist.

The bed was once again at my back as he kissed his way down my body. His mouth was about to claim a nipple and I stopped him, "Loki...wait!" He lifted his head, "Something wrong Love?" I shook my head and bit my lip, unsure if he would consent. "Could you....you know...do it in your Jötun form?" He frowned a bit, "You want me to?" I nodded, "Yes, please." He lowered his mouth to my breast and licked a stripe across my hardened nipple making my eyes close at the sensation. They flew open as he did it again but with a tongue ice cold. He had discarded his clothes and was hovering over me in his true form. I shivered. "Too cold?" I shook my head, "No...please...more...more My Love...please Loki!" 

I gasped as he took my nipple into his mouth and suckled me. Heat pooled in my pelvis and my nipple tingled the same my tongue did when he kissed me last night. Slowly he worked down my body until he had his head between my thighs. He blew cool air across my wet lips and I arched toward his mouth. "Is this what you want Darling?" I nodded and clawed at the sheets in anticipation, "Yes, God yes! Please.." He growled and plunged tongue first into my pussy. Kissing, licking and sucking my outer lips then pushing that sinfully cold tongue deep inside me making me tingle. I was writhing and calling his name like a prayer. Two cool digits slid inside me and curved and pressed a spot that made me see stars. Close...so close to release...almost there! But no release came....he kept me suspended just on the precipice. I begged and begged for him to let me cum, pulling his hair and screaming obscenities...just at the point when I wanted to weep from the intensity he wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked it into his mouth, flicking his cold tongue fast over the hard aching bundle of nerves and just like that I shot off like a rocket! 

He crawled up my body licking between my breasts and making me shiver before kissing me. I tasted snow but I also tasted myself and I moaned against his lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his soft blue shoulders. "Are you thoroughly distracted now? Or should I try something else?" I peeked back toward his bathroom, "Could I possibly be distracted with a bath? You with me of course." His blue skin turned pale and I willed myself not to pout at the loss. "Anything for you Love." 

We washed the others body from head to toe, and when we were through I was leaned over the edge of the tub and taken hard from behind. I couldn't help the smile on my face as our skin smacked loudly together as his cock hit me so deep. My troubles forgotten and all I thought of was him and how he made my body light up and my heart soar. I knew as long as I had Loki by my side everything would fall into place. Yeah I've known him only two days...so what, I have my whole life to be with him. If my parents get mad, let them...if I miss a few appearances and public lectures regarding my work...so be it. Let my paper speak for itself, not to mention Will's pictures that alone speak a thousand words. As for Loki's parents and showing me off to everyone....let them, who cares. I know I'm on birth control but if I do get pregnant, that wouldn't be terrible either. I'm finally ready to live my life the way it was meant to be. "I must not be doing this right if you're able to think so much Darling." My thoughts scattered when he pushed one of my knees up onto the ledge and changed his angle. His hand fisted my hair as he fucked me harder. I'd have bruises when it's all said and done. The last coherent thought I had before my body exploded into ecstacy was how much my heart has changed in such a short time. Dad was right...when it's the right person, it will happen, no matter how hard you fight it.


	23. Fever

Loki

"Do you have to go back now?" She held my hands in hers and kissed my cheek, "Loki, I don't want to go, but I have to. There's so much I need to take care of back home and I need to tell my Mom and Dad about us, not to mention Emma." I know I sounded pathetic even to my own ears but the thought of her leaving without me made a weight fall on my chest like I couldn't breath. "This is your home now, here with me." I really did want to rip my own tongue out, at how needy I was acting. I'm grateful Thor isn't here to witness me acting this way...Gods know I teased him enough about his affections toward Jane many years ago. "Loki, of course this will be my home...but Earth...Midgard is too, and my family's there as well. I wish you could go with me, I could so use the backup."

Thor going to Alfheim was sudden. Civil unrest had broken out over the death of one of their high ranking dignitaries and Odin sent him to offer assistance. Since I'm not allowed to leave without Thor being my babysitter, I'm stuck here while my Love goes to Midgard when everything in me hates the idea making my stomach tie in knots. "I wish it as well...perhaps one day Father will release my restrictions, but not today." She groaned and placed her forehead against my chest, "I'll make it as quick as possible, I promise." 

The walk to the Bifrost felt like a death march. Each step closer gave me a feeling of dread. "Ow! Loki! That hurts!" I quickly released her hand not realizing I had been squeezing it so hard, "I'm sorry Darling...I don't like this, you leaving. It feels wrong, this whole thing feels just...wrong!" She flexed her hand and I brought it to my lips to kiss. "Everything will be fine...it's just for a short while." I nodded and tried to ignore the gnawing sensation in the back of my mind, dismissing it as a weakness, as if I can't be without Ella for even a short while. 

We kissed goodbye and I held her close. When she pressed a kiss to my neck and I heard her inhale my scent I felt a wave of calm rush over me at the sensation. She stepped away from me and stood before the Bifrost as it whirred to life, just before she was drawn in she smiled and blew me a kiss....then she was gone. I stood there staring out into the vastness of space, the feeling of dread creeping up again. I swallowed and felt my mouth go dry...I don't like this one bit! I turned to walk back to the palace and a wave of dizziness overtook me. I stumbled toward the wall and held a hand up to steady myself. I closed my eyes tight to will the room to stop spinning. "Are you alright My Lord, should I summon assistance?" Heimdall's concern just made me irritable at showing weakness around him. I waved a hand in dismissal, "I'm fine...just haven't slept much lately, that's all." I looked back at the Golden Sentry and I could tell he knew it was a lie.

The dizziness subsided and I went back toward the palace. What was that?! Surely Ella leaving doesn't affect me this badly, maybe it was something I ate? Considering I can't remember the last time I have been ill in any way made me doubt that excuse as well. I shook off the experience as a fluke and went to see Mother about the ceremony, which in essence will be a wedding.. the All-Father placing his blessing on the union, it would not be considered official until he does. Ella laughed at this, she said my Father is Asgard's version of something called Facebook. "If it's not on Facebook then it's not official." I laughed with her though still confused as to why having one's face put in a book has anything to do with weddings or relationships, but I often considered many Midgardian methods odd.

When I found Mother she was surrounded by many attendants. Some holding several samples of cloth, which I assume has to do with Ella's gown. She saw me and motioned for me to wait, "I'll be just a few minutes Loki." I nodded and stood back against a wall as I watched my mother. A few minutes turned into quite a bit more than that. I felt tired which surprised me...and warm, why is it so warm in here? I felt something tickled my cheek and I brought my hand up to wipe whatever it was away. My eyes widened when I found my hand wet. I drew the back of my hand across my forehead and found that I was broke out in sweat. My Father entered the room and smiled at my Mother then looked my way, concern suddenly furrowed his brow. "Loki?" Eyes turned my way and I pulled at my collar to try and get some relief from the searing heat I was feeling. I pushed off the wall to stand taller as my Father approached me but the room started to spin again and my body felt so weak, my heart pounding in my chest. 

My name was shouted and I knew it was my Mother, I heard her concern as my body collapsed hard on the floor. My head was lifted and I felt cool fingers across my brow. My eyes felt too heavy to open though I could hear clearly. "Guards! Bring Eir Immediately! Loki, Loki...son can you hear me?!" I tried to say yes but the words wouldn't come...my throat felt parched from the immense heat in my body. "Odin, he's burning up! Loki...hold on...hold on..." Her voice faded out as sweet unconsciousness took me over.


	24. Family Ties

Frigga

Helpless...that's how I felt, seeing my son suffering. Eir had Loki brought to the Healing chambers and could not figure out what was wrong with him. He was coming in and out of consciousness and when he was awake he would call out for Ella. She had gone back to Midgard to handle some personal affairs. Perhaps it's best that she's not here to see him like this...though I know she would want to be. Odin has summoned Thor from Alfheim to retrieve her if the need arises..in case we cannot cure his ailment. 

"His body temperature is dangerously high. The methods we've tried to lower it have failed, his body doesn't respond. His heart is strained and I'm not sure how much more he can take." I held tight to Odin, "Could he have been poisoned?" Eir shook her head, "No, we don't believe so...no toxins that we recognize has been found. His hormone levels are high but that could be due to the recent bonding, without a frame of reference it's hard to say...he is the first Frost giant I've ever treated. If it weren't for literature I found on the bonding we wouldn't have known about that either. His biology is very different than our own. I sent for the Healer Lanei from Vanaheim, she has been known to have studied Frost giants in the past and may be able to give us an answer...if not, I fear Loki will not survive this." 

I cried into my husband's chest unable to even fathom losing one of my children. He tried to soothe me but I could sense his fear as well. "Eir...is there nothing we can do in the meantime?" Odin pleaded with the Healer. "We will do everything we can for him my King...do not lose hope just yet." I took my son's hand in my own and sat by his side, Odin behind me as we held vigil. "He's strong Frigga, our son is a fighter...he will make it through this. Did the vision not say he was to be a father some day, how can he if he dies now...he will survive this. He has to." 

Ella

I stepped off the helipad and a wave of dizziness hit me. Sheesh...man that thing throws you for a loop! It soon passed and I entered the Tower. James was kicked back on one of the sofas playing some sort of video game. "Are you seriously playing a video game? What are you ten?" He flipped me off, "How was Asgard, you knocked up or married yet?" My eyes widened, "Well...uhhhh.." He snapped his head at me and set the controller down. "Whoa...wait...which one?" I rolled my eyes, I mean good grief do men not understand biology at all. "You idiot you can't tell if your pregnant after one day of having sex!" His eyes widened more, "That means your married....are you married to Loki?!" 

"Well....kinda.." He cocked his head a bit, "There's no kinda in marriage Ella, either you are or you aren't..which one is it?" I shrugged, "I guess it depends on what Realm your in I guess. Here, no...Asgard...well, it's a grey area until Odin sanctions it with his blessing. But since Loki is Jötun, not Aesir by birth...biologically speaking I am mated and bonded to Loki. It's complicated. It's a physical bond, one that can't be separated...And why is it so warm in here...Geeze, tell Tony to quit changing the ambient temperature." I went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle since I was suddenly thirsty. "Ok...so that's a technicality but I'm going to go with a yes you are married. Ha! Yes! I totally won the bet!!" 

I glared at James, "What bet?!" He laughed, "I bet Jax that you'd come back married...he said knocked up...so unless you have a hidden bun in the oven, I totally win! Yes!" I fanned myself and took another drink of water. "So what exactly was the wager that depended so much on my life choices...hmm?" He grinned wide, "Winner gets Dad's old motorcycle, that things a classic! And since it was past down to Jax he has to hand it over..no fuss. If I lost Jax said he was having my Quinjet painted pink with cupids all over it.. Fucker! Bet he's glad I'm called Cupid right now, he and Emma both." My eyes widened, "What do you mean?" He told me about seeing them both outside Emma's room and what happened. "Oh my God! Way to go Jax! Bout fucking time....pun totally intended!" James absolutely agreed.

James tagged along as I went to see Emma first because...well as he put it, "I'm in need of some entertainment and this shit's gonna be hillarious!" It's so lovely how he gets off on others drama. "You need to get laid or something James...seriously, we all can't be your source of fun all the time." He snorted, "Bitch please...why do you think I keep condoms in my wallet, for shits and giggles? Ladies love a man in uniform...especially an Avenger in uniform." I pressed the cold bottle to my chest to attempt to cool myself. "Man whore." He shrugged and then frowned slightly, "You ok Ella...you seem a bit flushed...sure your not pregnant?" I smacked his bicep, "Shut your mouth! No, I'm not pregnant..it's just warm in here, that's all. Maybe the climate change from Asgard to here has me thrown off." He didn't look convinced...and to tell the truth, I was starting to feel bad, and considering I've never been sick before...I can see a reason for the concern on his face.

As we got to Emma's floor we immediately heard shouting, one voice stood out above the others....Dad. I looked at James and at the same time we said, "Shit!" We ran to her room, the door was wide open. James and I stood there taking in the scene. Dad was being held back by Steve as he yelled at Jax...who I might add was naked except a towel wrapped around his waist. Jax looked terrified and stood before Emma who was also only in a towel, hair wet. "The first date?! Are you fucking kidding me right now!? I'll kick your ass you punk!" Oh man, Dad is piiiiissed!! "Sir...if you'll just let me explain.." Yeah..good job with the Sir Jax. "Don't you Sir me!!" "Bucky...come on stop this! Leave them alone, their adults...we weren't much different when we met our wives." Oh this is getting good! 

"Daddy...please calm down, Jax didn't do anything wrong! We love each other!" I gasped at my sister's admission...holy shit, she actually said it out loud! All four eyes turned toward me and James. I waved, "Hey guys....don't mind us...carry on. Though I kinda wish I had popcorn for all this. But now I don't feel so bad about my news." James laughed and made a gesture toward me with his thumb, "Married...so Jax..you can suck it!! Ha ha!" My eyes widened when James outed me, all four people shouted, "What?!" Well, shit!

"Look...I can explain.." The irony of my statement mimicking Jax's was not lost on me. "You're married?? You've been gone for one day! How in the Hell did you get married?!" I wiped sweat off my brow...dammit, does no one believe in air conditioning anymore? "Dad calm down...I'm only...sorta married. Take some deep breaths or something, you look like your going to stroke out or something." I explained about the bond and I was atleast thankful he kept quiet while I talked. It gave Emma and Jax an opportunity to slip back into the bedroom and come back out fully dressed. 

"So, what does this mean exactly?" Man this is wearing me out...I need a nap. "It means Loki and I are forever joined and once we get Odin's blessing it will be official and I'll be technically a crowned Princess of Asgard...kinda cool right? Oh don't give me that look..you knew we would get together from Jax's vision, I don't see the big deal." I tipped the water bottle up for a drink and groaned when I found it empty, man my throats dry. "Two days Ella!! You've known him two damn days!!" I cringed, my head starting to throb. 

Dad threw his hands up in frustration when I only shrugged at his words. He turned toward Jax who, kudos on him held his ground, "Your not off my shit list punk...keep your hands off my daughter...buy a damn ring first!" Jax seemed to gather himself, "With all due respect Bucky...it's none of your business. What happens between Emma and I is just that, between Emma and I." Whoa! Damn...way to go Jax! I blinked a few times when my vision became a bit blurry. "Ella? Are you ok?" I looked up...when did Steve get so close to me? "What?! What's going on...what's wrong?" My heart was pounding in my ears, muffling my father's voice. "Bucky, Ella doesn't look well....Ella, look at me." 

I felt in a daze, sound muffled, vision blurry. "Dad?" Was that my voice? What's going on? What's wrong with me? My dad's face entered my line of sight and I felt the cool touch of his metal arm on my cheek and forehead, "Shit! Steve she's burning up with fever!" My head began to swim and my knees buckled. Several arms were around me as I fell then my body was lifted. "Get her to medical! I'll notify Tara! Go!" I groaned as my body was jostled from whoever held me due to them running. "It's gonna be ok Ella, I have you!" Daddy? Blackness overtook me.


	25. Instinct

Ella 

My head was pounding and I shrieked as I tried to open my eyes, the light feeling like knives jabbing into my cornea. "Jarvis, lower lights by 50%." Mom? Where am I? I tried to open my eyes again and thankfully the lowered lights helped. "Ella, baby? I'm here. We're all here." I glanced around, and saw My parents along with Steve, James, Jax and Emma. Chloe was beside me, her hands hovering over me, eyes closed in concentration. "What's going on?" I heard Emma crying and Jax talking in his usual soothing tone to her. "That's what we're trying to find out sweetie. You have a dangerously high fever that won't come down." I shifted my hand and felt the ice packs that surrounded my body. They gave no comfort from the inferno boiling in my veins. 

Chloe laid her hand on my forehead and one over my heart, "The serum isn't working..her fever continues to climb. Wait...oh God! I know what's wrong! We need to get her back to Asgard! Now!!" I felt my body being lifted by Chloe, her strength due to the Enchantress still amazes me due to her small stature. My father's voice was heard behind us as I was rushed out of medical, "Chloe...what's wrong?! Why does she have to go back to Asgard?" I looked up at Chloe who's face looked tormented. "She's mated a Frost giant less than twenty-four hours ago, they can't be physically separated for any amount of time once the bond has taken....the exchange of hormones that stabilize the bond takes a minimum of seventy-two hours. If the process is disrupted it can result in death..for both! It's why Jötun's mate for life, if one dies...so does the other not long after, the bond is that strong. If we don't get her back to Loki soon she'll die! And I refuse to let another child die of yours Bucky if I have anything to say about it!!"

I groaned as daylight hit my eyes and whined when Chloe shouted, "Heimdall! I need passage...please!" I pressed my face into Chloe's neck as the clouds above began to churn. I must have blacked out because when I opened my eyes again I was flying...or I should say Chloe was flying. The tall golden palace was fast approaching. Yelling made me open my eyes...another black out? I was being handed to someone... "Odin?" Why is everyone yelling...and running...Odin is running? "Frigga! Step aside!" "Ella! Odin..what's going on?!" I felt my body being laid down and turned onto my side. I groaned when they laid me against something just as hot as I felt...but then....Winter....and spice, his smell...Loki!

"Odin, release his glamour...he needs to be in his full Jötun form, the hormones won't be masked that way, it will work faster!" I nuzzled closer to the familiar smell and when I cracked open my eyes I saw blue skin, "Loki?" My voice was strained and weak. His arm though still hot wrapped around my back and pulled me closer, "Ella." His voice sounded raw and full of pain. Having him close helped my head to finally stop throbbing and my body gave in to the blackness once more.

Frigga

"If we had known...we would have never let them be separated." I hugged Chloe, "Thank you! You saved them both!" Chloe sighed deeply, "I failed her father once and was unable to save his baby many years ago...I couldn't fail him now. Once I saw her memory of them bonding I knew what had to be done. They will recover, but they can not be separated for another two days. The next room is as far as they can go. Understood?" I nodded, "Yes, we understand, and again, thank you from the bottom of our hearts for saving our son." Chloe looked to Odin and she smiled, "I'm sorry for coming to Asgard unannounced, I know my presence here is unwanted. I'll go, besides I need to tell her family that she's going to be ok." She looked back at Loki and Ella wrapped in each other's arms, sound asleep. "I have misjudged you greatly Enchantress..Chloe. Something I won't be repeating. You may come and go as you please, Asgard will always be open to friends." My eyes widened at his declaration. "Look after her Odin, she will look to you for guidance when things seem out of control and overwhelming for her. With her family world's away she will need you more than ever. Your her family now." He nodded once in understanding with a small smile on his face as he looked at the sleeping woman. Chloe bowed then left.

We came to stand near Loki's bed and I reached a hand out touching my son's arm, feeling the skin and smiling at how much cooler his temperature had become. My fingers traced the raised lines on him and a tear slipped down my cheek. I realized in that moment I had never touched my child's true form...till now. I reached out with my other hand and grabbed Odin's, "He's beautiful." My voice cracked, filled with so many emotions. "We were wrong Odin...we never should have hidden his true self. Look at him...my beautiful boy." I cried then..out of shame and guilt and mostly relief. Odin held me as I cried and kissed my hair then I clung to him harder when I heard him speak, "Our beautiful boy." 

Ella

I woke up to a kiss to my forehead. Loki's eyes, green stared at me...he was no longer in Jötun form. "Hello Darling. Are you feeling better?" I stretched my body against his since we were still on our side facing each other. "Much better, I'm especially glad to not feel like my body has been doused in molten lava..how about you...how do you feel?" He leaned into me and gently slanted his lips to mine, kissing me slow and sweet. My head began to swim, not from fever but from how he made me feel. When his lips finally left mine I licked them to still have his taste on my tongue, "I take that as a 'much better'." He smiled and held me tighter, "Indeed." He leaned over me and this time when he kissed me I couldn't help the moan that left my throat, my hands tangling in his black hair. A cough abruptly ended our kiss and I blushed when I saw both of Loki's parents standing only a few feet away, both grinning from ear to ear. "Hello Mother...Father." Frigga laughed and grabbed Odin by the arm, "Come my Lord, let's leave them to their privacy..though I would suggest perhaps they retire to their bedroom instead of Eir's healing room."

We both laughed as they left. Loki kissed down my neck and nibbled the tender flesh below my ear, "Are you ready to spend another forty-eight hours in my bed Darling?" I pressed my pelvis up into his and felt the hardness there. "Oh I think I can handle that. Can you put up with me for that long?" I gasped when his thumb grazed and circled a nipple, "I plan to 'put up with you' for the rest of my life...literally till death do us part, two days alone with you will never be enough." I cupped his cheek and gazed lovingly into my mate's eyes, "Take me to bed Loki." When he suddenly stood and lifted me into his arms I couldn't help the small squeak that left my mouth. "It will be my absolute pleasure."

For two days Loki and I were never more than a few feet from each other. Always touching and kissing...and yeah, a whole lot of fucking. It felt like a honeymoon and in a way it was. Lanei the Healer from Vanaheim gave us a book she wrote about Frost giants and Loki and I read it together. Food and drink were left outside our door several times a day so we never had to leave. We were in our own little world. No interruptions, no places to be...just us. It was the best two days of my life. 

We were leaned against the headboard to our bed....yeah, I call it our bed now, not just Loki's. I came to a chapter in Lanei's book on procreation. "Loki...listen to this." I read to him, "Frost giants have a short gestational period of 30 lunar rotations on Jötunheimr. Though this can go as long as 40 in some cases where optimal nutrition is not supplied to the growing fetus, allowing maximum chances of a healthy birth. 30 to 40..how long is that for Midgard?" Loki seemed to think this over, "It's about equivalent to four to six months on Midgard." My eyes widened, "Whoa! That's quick!" He nodded, "Yes, apparently Jötun fetuses grow very rapidly once conceived." I thought about when I would become pregnant, "Do you think it will be that quick when I get pregnant?" Loki smiled then shrugged, "Hard to say...a union between a frost giant and a human has never happened before. Perhaps it will be something in between the two. I guess we won't know till it happens." We both shared a look and I blushed imagining myself pregnant with Loki's child. It made a warm feeling spread through my chest just thinking about it.

I continued to read, "Females go into estrus only twice during their life cycle. The first cycle usually occurs directly after bonding due to the enormity of hormones surges through her body. Due to a high number of very young Jötun females bonding, oftentimes due to immaturity of the female ovum the first child will be deformed or in some cases born prematurely and the weak newborn will be unable to survive resulting in numerous first borns to be put to death since only the strongest of fetuses are kept alive to sustain the race." I froze, I felt Loki stiffen beside me. "Loki, do you think this is what happened to you? If you don't want to talk about it..I'd understand." He laid his head back and sighed deeply, "I have often wondered why I was abandoned. I know I'm small compared to a normal Jötun, so it makes sense I suppose. I guess my father was right...my true fate was to die, like many other prematurely born babies, too weak and small to place your hopes of the future upon its shoulders." I reached out and took his hand. "I'm glad Odin saved you." He looked and me and gave a sad smile, "Me too."

"This stuff is pretty personal...do you want me to stop reading?" He shook his head no so I turned the page to continue. "Jötun males have highly potent and fertile ejaculate. (I giggled at this and Loki laughed as well) This is most likely due to the very small window that the female can become impregnated, increasing the chances of conception." I laid down the book on a table by the bed. "Done reading already? We were just getting to the good part." I laughed and straddled Loki's thighs and settled myself in his lap, already finding him hard. "Oh I'm done for now...all this talk about the highly potent and fertile ejaculate has me wanting to see this for myself. And look what I find...a very horny frost giant within my reach for experimentation." 

I found the idea of Loki impregnating me to be extremely arousing...maybe it was the amount of hormones rampaging through my body due to the bonding. "Loki...?" I pressed my hot and wet center along his bare cock...you know, since we haven't had clothes on since we entered our room from the Healers. He groaned and held my rear, pressing me harder into his erection, creating a delicious friction I so craved. "What does my Lady want?" And maybe it was the hormones that made me say it but as it left my lips I couldn't help but acknowledge how very right it felt, "I want to have your baby...now." His eyes widened in shock, "Now? But how..you said that you can't right now, your on a suppressant." I lifted my arm and he saw the small bump just above my armpit, "Can you use magic to remove it?" He ran his thumb across the skin where it lay hidden and he looked me in the eyes, "Yes, I can..but are you sure...once it's done, we can't go back...you must be sure." 

I leaned in and gently kissed his lips, "Take it out Loki...please. I want you, all of you. I want your son to grow inside me...and we will love him so much. Please Loki...remove it." With one nod he placed his palm over my arm and I saw a green glow, my arm tingling and goosebumps going up my spine. Then it was done. He removed his hand and I rubbed the flat skin where the bump use to be. I lowered my arm and I could feel him throbbing between my lower lips. My hands went to his shoulders as I rose up on my knees. Hands settled on my waist and our eyes met holding the other's gaze as I slowly lowered myself onto him. 

I shivered and wrapped my arms lovingly around Loki, cradling him to my chest, my mouth just over his bonding bite. His own arms wrapped around my back, one burying deep into my hair. We stayed like this for several moments, just feeling the other, accepting the enormity of what we were possibly doing....creating life. I kissed the bite mark and Loki spasmed below me holding me tighter. My lips went to his ear, "I love you Loki. Let's make a baby...your baby." I could feel his breath rush out against my breasts at my words. 

Something triggered inside him and an animalistic sound came from his throat. He pushed me back, never breaking contact and began pounding into me hard. Within a few thrusts I was already cuming, but he didn't stop, he fucked me straight through. His face hovered over mine and his eyes held no green they were completely eclipsed by his black pupils, fully dilated by the raging hormones and desire in his body. The primal side to Loki was taking over...claiming his mate to pass on his seed to the next generation. His thrust were becoming erratic and his breathing was mostly long drawn out moans of pleasure...over and over again. Two more times I came before he suddenly slammed hard into me, grinding himself down into my pelvis and clit sending me skyrocketing into another orgasm that had us both screaming. I felt pulse after pulse of his hot semen coating my inner walls, his cock buried so deep inside me he was pressed practically into the mouth of my womb. 

He was panting and gasping for air against my neck, his body tense still above me. I kissed our bond mark and he whimpered. I'm not sure why I did what I did next...it almost felt instinctual in itself, though not being a frost giant I don't understand why. I wrapped my legs suddenly around his waist, sank my teeth deep into his neck and clenched around his cock all at once. He let out a guttural moan and I heard the sheets around us rip. His hips snapped forward hard only once and I felt him cum hard..so hard he almost sounded as if he were weeping. When he finally collapsed onto my chest, sweat drenching his body I found myself smiling and licking his wound as I listened to his light snoring in my ear. I kissed his cheek and snuggled deeply into his neck that held my favorite scent and while he was still buried deeply inside me, I joined him in sleep.


	26. Passing The Shield

Emma

After Chloe came back and let everyone know Ella would be ok, I knew the attention would be back on me and Jax. I was mortified when Dad walked into my quarters and just started screaming at him. Ella's right...he needs to learn boundaries when it comes to our lives. 

I had quietly pleaded with Jax to slip out of the room while my Mom and Dad were talking to Chloe. She was giving my parents a lesson on Frost Giant Bonding 101. Jax just shook his head and whispered in my ear, "We didn't do anything wrong Em, so I'm not going to hide like we did. Everything will be ok once Bucky calms down." I still can't believe Ella is in essence married...I had always thought I would marry before her...if she would even marry at all. 

"How can she love him? She's known him for a little over two days!" Dad was still trying to wrap his mind around Ella's choice. "Bucky I knew I was in love with Steve after only three days...you can't judge her so harshly. If she loves him and he loves her, that's all that really matters. Besides, it's really not up to you who she loves or how long it should take her to do it. Same goes for Emma." My head turned away from Jax's chest where he was holding me to look back at Chloe who's was defending me and my sister.

"But the first date...that's just..." Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Don't even say it Barnes! Steve and I had sex on our first date and I just met him three days prior! Those two have known each other their whole lives. And dont get me started on how you and Tara got together, and how you were just planning on...well you know what you had planned to do. Besides, you knew this would happen! Why are you being such an ass about it all of a sudden?" Whoa! I looked back at Jax and he looked almost ill, probably listening to his mom talk about sex. Steve nudged Dad's arm, "Bucky, they're in love. That's a good thing. You can't hold on forever."

Suddenly four sets of eyes looked our way...I wanted to run and hide from all the attention. Jax seemed to sense my tension and he reached down and held my hand. He always knows how to make me feel better. Mom pushed past everyone and came to stand in front of me, "Sweetie.. I'm sorry everything's so tense right now, are you ok?" I nodded and glanced at Jax, I'm not very good with so much attention, "I'm ok." She smiled warmly at us both, "I'm so happy for you. Come see me later...you know when you know who isn't prowling around and we'll talk. Ok?" I knew she meant birth control. I nodded and blushed. "I'm not prowling!" Mom rolled her eyes, "Bucky..you Sir are prowling..give it a rest Dear. Chloe's right they're adults. Leave them be."

Dad looked at everyone then sighed loudly. I tensed when he suddenly came to stand directly in front of me. "I'm sorry Emma, I guess I'm a bit stressed out with my baby girls growing up so fast. Jax...I'm sorry I yelled at you. If I could have picked someone for my Emma, it would have been you. You're a good man. Just...take care of her ok? Or I'll kick your ass! Don't care if your Dad's my best friend or not....got it?" Jax smiled, "Yes Sir, I promise to always take care of her." I couldn't contain my smile as Dad held his hand out and Jax took it as they shook hands. With that done he walked out, Steve patting his back as he left. "Thanks Buck." 

Mom went back to the Birthing Center and Chloe came to me, "Why don't we take a walk Emma...I think these two need to talk." I looked back at Jax and he looked uneasy, but he still leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later." 

Jax

Oh God! Please let this hell end..parents talking about sex should be illegal! I looked at Dad and he had the biggest smile on his face. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh son." I visibly cringed, "Oh God, Dad please I don't want to talk about you and Mom having sex ok." He just laughed, "Sorry pal, I know hearing about your Ma and I is uncomfortable for you." I rolled my eyes, "You have no idea!" He crossed his arms over his chest and seemed to smile even more, "So...I take it giving you the condoms wasn't such a bad idea after all, huh?" I literally face palmed.

"Actually Dad, I forgot those condoms in my room." His eyes widened in shock...ha take that! "But James came to the rescue and gave me some. Did you know he keeps them in his wallet?" Dad sighed, "Yeah..I do. He needs them, trust me." I laughed, "Well thank God he had them..just saying." Dad suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, "I'm happy for you Jax. I really am. And if you just so happen to give us a grandchild, then that's OK too. Just make sure it's what Emma wants. Also it may get your Ma off my back about having another baby. Sarah's growing older and you know how much your mother loves babies."

Holy Crap! "She wants to have another baby?!" Dad smiled and nodded, "We're...talking about it. Don't get me wrong, I love all my children and if we had another one I would love it just the same. But I think it's time to sit back and enjoy my family more. I want to retire...unless I'm really needed of course, but I'm ready to give up the Shield." My eyes nearly popped out of my head, "Whoa...Dad really? That's..whoa! No Captain America, almost seems wrong somehow." Dad reached out and grabbed my shoulder giving me a serious look, "There will be a Captain America...you. I want you to take up my Shield Jax." I stared in shock...I knew I'd heard rumors that Dad wanted to pass on the Shield, but he's never actually came right out and said it. "Dad, I don't know what to say, except I'd be honored and hope I make you proud." Dad's eyes seem to water as he smiled at me, "Son, I have always been proud of you. You have grown into such a wonderful man and I can't imagine anyone else more deserving of the Shield...besides we're the same height and size, you'll fit the uniform...that is, if you want it." 

"Dad...of course I do! I can't believe this...you're really retiring?" We both talked for quite a while and I walked with him back to his quarters. When he handed me the Shield I felt such an intense rush of emotion, knowing what this means for my Dad and what it will mean for me. "Dad..I.." He suddenly pulled me into hug and I could hear the emotions in his voice, "I love you Jax....Captain." When we both pulled back we were wiping wet eyes. Then, just like we always do, we sat down and had a beer together while Dad told me stories of his early years. I may gripe about him talking about sex and making me cringe...but I can't imagine a better Dad then he has been. Always there for me, no matter what. Honest and open and never afraid to express his love for me and all my brothers and sisters. He's never too busy to stop and listen or ready to support us on anything we want to do, encouraging us all to do our best and be someone you can be proud of, not just for others, but for ourselves. He's exactly the kind of Dad I want to be someday. And I knew without a doubt, the mother of my children would be Emma. I've always known. She's the other half of my heart and soul.


	27. Helping Hand

Evelyn

Oh My God! What is he doing now?! I closed my Advanced Chemistry book...ok, slammed it and hopped off my bed to see what all the racket was about. I left my bedroom and headed into our living room. Dad was sitting on the couch, bionic leg propped up, coffee table knocked over and broken, along with everything that was on it. "Dad..what in the world are you doing? I'm trying to study for my Chem test and it sounds like your demolishing the place!" 

He looked up at me with a pair of magnifying goggles strapped around his head and tools in each hand. "Sorry Kiddo, stupid leg giving me issues today...have a short in one of the relays so I'm trying to fix it." I sighed as I watched him struggle with the small tools, his hands shaking just a bit. He likes to hide it from me but I know his eyesight isn't the best and he has arthritis in his hands. Don't get me wrong, Dad looks great for his age but his body is slowly starting to catch up from the years of abuse his body has taken from being Iron Man.

I startled when he suddenly grabbed the magnifying contraption off his head and threw it across the room, "God Dammit!!" I sighed and came around the couch, taking the tools from his hands gently and kneeling beside him. I went to work on his leg fixing the malfunction. "Dad all you had to do was ask me and I'd help you." He grumbled something that sounded like 'Not a fucking invalid' under his breath. After a few minutes I fixed his leg and handed him back the tools. "All done...try it out."

I stepped back as he stood and tested everything out. "Works great...thanks Evie. Sorry about bitchin...and disturbing your studying." I smiled and rose up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Don't mention it, it's fun..now help me clean up your mess." He groaned as he looked at the demolished coffee table, "Forget it...too much work...let's just move." I laughed, "Pretty sure it's more work to move Dad." 

It's not lost on me on how our rolls seem to be a bit switched at times. If it weren't for me I doubt he'd eat properly. "Dad I have to go out to the store later anyway. I'll order a new one and it will be here probably tomorrow. Hey, have you eaten lunch yet? Are you hungry?" His stomach chose that moment to growl rather loudly. "The stomach has spoken...it demands a sandwich and chips." I rolled my eyes as I headed to the kitchen, "Sandwich yes...chips no, you heard what the Dr said, you need to cut out junk food, your cholesterol is too high." He waved me off in dismissal, "Yeah yeah yeah." 

I smiled to myself as I made my Dad a turkey sandwhich. It wasn't easy for him when he found out about me. I was just a baby, about six months old when my mom died of cancer. He never knew my mom was even pregnant, they were apparently a one night stand. Dad said he met my mom at a fundraiser that the Avengers attended and he thought my mom was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen...one thing led to another...voila, me. I don't know why my mom never told him about being pregnant, maybe she was scared, who knows...I'll never know. 

I hear stories alot about those early days. Dad was suddenly thrust into fatherhood overnight and he didn't handle it well. Chloe and Tara helped alot until he fell into a groove...it was a learning curve for him and not an easy one compared to his other skills. But I couldn't have asked for a better Dad. He's funny and smart and we like alot of the same music and hobbies...he said 'Having good taste must be genetic' maybe he's right. It's definitely where I got my book smarts, and why I'm in my second year of college at the age of sixteen. 

After I made sure Dad and I had lunch I cleaned up the mess in the living room, kissed Dad goodbye and headed out to do some errands. "Stay safe Evie..I'll see you before dinner." I took the lift to the bottom floor and exited the building. I sighed a bit as I saw the many cars pass me by as I walked. How ironic that I'm able to be in college yet too young to get my driver's license. I have a permit and have to wait another several months before I can take the driving test. There are just some things being smart won't fix. This...is one of them, but...I don't mind walking around New York, you just never know what you'll see.

I stopped at the furniture store first...they know me well there. Dad has a tendency to demolish furniture at an alarming rate. I ordered one I thought would look nice and looked sturdy. Once done there I headed down to the corner market. I needed school supplies; paper, and a new back pack. My current one was wore out and on its last leg. I also needed feminine hygiene products, but Dad didn't need to know about that, he gets this...face, if I mention it. Kinda between a look of pain and extremely uncomfortable. 

I found the back pack first then just loaded what I needed into it...saves on using a store bag. I was almost done when I realized I forgot that Dad was almost out of his vitamins so I turned around and headed down the Isle I needed. I grabbed the bottle off the shelf when I noted a very pregnant girl not far from me, also looking at the vitamins. I say girl because...well she looked about my age, maybe younger. 

I pretended to be reading the labels of some of the bottles as I snuck looks her way. She wore baggy old clothes that looked like they had seen better days. She looked dirty..ok not a complete mess but she definitely looked grungy. Hair was braided and matted in places and she had huge dark circles under her red rimmed eyes as if she'd been crying. She wore a pair of flip flops that were held together by duct tape. She looked...homeless. Oh man...homeless and that pregnant, poor kid. 

I saw her put back a small bottle of vitamins, the cheapest prenatal ones they had. My heart ached for her...I wanted to help. Maybe Tara could help her out or something. I slowly came closer, "Hi. Kinda expensive for just vitamins am I right?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah...they are." God she sounded young. "My names Evelyn, what's your name?" She picked at the dirt under her fingernails, "Morgan." I smiled and held out my hand to her to shake, "It's nice to meet you Morgan." 

She looked at me like I had two heads or something, "I..I..don't want to get you dirty." I shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time, besides a little dirt never hurt anyone." She seemed to think this over as she looked at me then took my hand, shaking it. "Hey, I'm starving (I lied..I had just eaten at home) want to get some lunch with me...my treat. I don't get to hang out with many people my age and it gets a little boring." She agreed hesitantly.

I took her to a bistro around the corner and I let her order a large club sandwhich, chips and a large drink...I got a slice of pie. We sat at one of the outside tables. "I thought you were starving?" I laughed and took a bite of the chocolate pie, "Life's too short, eat desert first." She laughed a bit then began to devour her lunch as if she hadn't eaten in a long time. I needed to do something.

"Morgan...I don't want to pry..but how old are you?" She rubbed her belly and suddenly looked sad, "Fifteen." Shit! "Do you have a place to stay?" She shook her head no. "Morgan...where are your parents?" That's when she began to cry. I came to sit next to her and held her. A woman gave her a dirty look as she passed us, "Fuck off lady!" Her eyes widened and she rushed off.

Morgan told me how she had gone to a party with some of her friends and someone handed her a drink. The next thing she knew she had woken up on a bed, completely naked...she'd been roofied and raped, by God knows who. She didn't know anyone but her friends at that party. A few weeks later she found out she was pregnant. Her parents called her every name in the book and kicked her out of the house. She's been living on the streets ever since. My heart nearly broke.

"I'm so scared and I don't even know if the baby is healthy or not, if it's a boy or a girl. I can't even buy vitamins! I think I'm due anytime now...I don't know. How can I take care of a baby when I can't even take care of myself." I held her hand, "Have you thought about adoption?" She nodded, "I have...but I'm scared. What if they put me in jail for not taking care of the baby..you know, Doctors appointments and stuff. I don't know what to do." 

Bucky and Ella didn't know I was on the roof when the were talking before Thor arrived. Dad had been extra loud so I sometimes go to the roof to study. I learned about Bucky and Tara losing a baby...I had a wonderful idea. "Morgan...my last name is Stark. My Dad is Tony Stark. Will you come home with me so I can help you. I may know some really great people that may want to adopt your baby. The woman is actually an OBGYN and she can make sure the baby is healthy. Once the baby's born we can get you back in school, get your diploma and make a better life for yourself. Will you let me help you?"

She agreed to come meet Tara because even desperate she still cared that her baby will be in a good home. We walked back to the Tower and had a bit of a hiccup at security. "I'm sorry Ms. Stark, but your friend isn't cleared for entry unless she's sanctioned by one of the Avengers." I groaned and texted Dad to come help me. He didn't even need to because suddenly Jarvis spoke up and the security guard frowned at me. 'Ms. Stark and friend are allowed full entry into the Tower.' I smiled at the guard and grabbed Morgan's hand and led her past Mr. Grumpypants.

I immediately took her to the Birthing Center and her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. "She works here?" I smiled, "She does, and she started it herself too." Morgan mouthed a Wow. I had Morgan sit in Tara's office as I sought her out. When I found her she was in the break room eating lunch with Chloe. "Hi Evelyn..what's up..what brings you to my neck of the Tower?" 

I sat down and told them everything I had just learned. Chloe was wiping a tear off her cheek, "Oh my God...that poor girl! Oh Tara...we have to help her. But would you even consider adopting her baby? You've never spoken of wanting to...I know how hard it's been...since Michael." Tara who was also wiping away tears reached out and took my hand. "Evelyn, you have a very big heart. It's wonderful what your doing for this girl. I don't know about adoption though, it's not just up to me. Bucky would have to agree to it and be on board. A baby is a huge responsibility. I mean, I've thought about adoption, I have...but Bucky, he...he's never been the same since then. Look...I'm not saying no, ok...let me talk to Morgan, get her examined and make sure her baby is healthy. One step at a time, ok?" I nodded and Tara hugged me tight.

When Tara came into her office, Morgan was looking at a picture hanging on the wall. It was one of her and Bucky when Emma and Ella were babies. "Hello Morgan, my name is Dr. Tara Barnes." Morgan moved away from the picture, "How old are your daughters?" "25" Morgan's eyes widened and looked back at the picture then back to Tara, obviously seeing that she hadn't aged a day. "Wow you look amazing!" Tara explained just a bit about the serum she takes then reached her hand out, "May I?" Morgan nodded. I watched as Tara's eyes watered as she felt her very rounded belly. "Let's get you two checked out. How does that sound...hmm?" Morgan smiled, "It sounds great."

Tara examined Morgan and determined that she is indeed probably due any day and in fact was already two centimeters dilated. Morgan cried when the ultrasound was done, seeing her baby for the first time and finding out she's having a boy. Chloe brought down some maternity clothes and Tara took Morgan to her and Bucky's quarters. I saw it in her eyes as she did the ultrasound and saw the baby that needed a family desperately, she wanted him. She just needed to convince Bucky.

Bucky

"Tara..this is a big decision. Having a baby again...not that it wouldn't be great, but would it hurt too much to adopt a boy? I never even knew you thought about it. I thought about it too, many times but was afraid to say anything. Figured if you wanted to you'd say something, and when you didn't...I just assumed you didn't want anymore children, not after Michael." She wiped tears off her cheeks and then took my hands in hers. "I know this is scary and sudden and a huge decision and life change. I'm so sorry I never spoke up about adoption, I was so afraid of making you feel worse. That baby needs a mother and a father Bucky. He didn't choose how or why he was conceived, but maybe we can decide how he's raised."

My heart ached for the young girl who was currently sleeping in Emma's old room. She has been through so much...how can any parent just abandon their child like that, just because she's pregnant. Not to mention it wasn't even her choice...that decision was stolen from her. I would never...NEVER turn my back on my girls, no matter what they do. Even marrying a once war criminal and alien or having sex on a first date. Chloe talks about Destiny alot and fate, heard alot about it lately that's for sure. Are we meant to adopt this baby? Could we do the baby thing again after so many years?

So many questions were rattling through my brain when my phone chimed...I had a text. It was from Emma.

Emma: I ♡ you Daddy

I smiled and texted an I love you right back to her, but couldn't stop staring at her text. I love you Daddy...that's all it said, but it meant so much more. There were no four words more sweeter. I looked up at my wife with tears in my eyes. "Let's do it." Her eyes widened, "What?" I took her hands in mine and kissed her knuckles on each, "Let's adopt her baby." She cried and hugged me tight, "Bucky..are you sure about this?" I held my wife close and kissed away her tears, "I want to hear it again..I love you Daddy...but from our son. I'm sure Tara." She kissed me then, lips wet with happy tears and spoke softly against my mouth, "Our son."


	28. Sleep

Ella

Oh my fucking God...are you kidding me right now?! Why..why is there always someone talking this early in the morning? I just spent the last 48 hours in bed with Loki and now I'm sleeping off a sex induced stupor. I was so tired...I may never have been this tired..EVER! And yet I'm being woken up by chit chat in the other room. Well, it's official our little bubble of hormone induced fuckage has come to an end and reality is slowing raising it's ugly head...ugh..in the form of barely after sunrise chatterboxes! Grrrrr!

I groaned as I pulled my naked body from the bed and slipped on my robe. I swear to all that is Holy there better be a fire or some intergalactic cosmic disturbance to disturb my sleep right now or so help me God! I opened the doors to the main room and Loki was just closing the door as the interloper exited. When he turned he had a tray in his hands with some sort of warm drink on it. "Why....why Loki? Why am I woke up at the ugly butt crack of dawn to talking? Hmm? Can you not just let me sleep? Who the hell was that anyway?!" I knew I sounded bitchy and the way his eyebrows rose toward his hairline showed he noticed too. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." 

I pressed my hand to my mouth as I yawned. "Point is I was woke up...doesn't matter what side I laid on...who the hell was it?!" He set the tray down onto his desk, "It was Mother." I froze...well shit! "Oh...well..what did see want?" He motioned toward the tray, "She brought you some tea." I crinkled my nose, "Ugh! Tea? Gross! I need coffee...oh God...so bad!" Geeze that sounded so pornographic even to my ears...to Loki's too considering the smile he wore. 

"Darling...this tea is special. Mother came by earlier to check on us and I told her about us trying to get pregnant." My eyes opened in shock, "You told her?! Oh God, Loki! Now she'll be hovering around me looking for any sign of pregnancy!" He came close to me and wrapped me in his arms, pressing me to his chest, "Like I won't be doing that same thing?" I sighed, "So, what's so special about the tea?" He grinned and kissed my forehead then turned to pour me a cup. "Mother read that once the bonding period has ended that it may take a while for your hormones to level out and it said...it can cause moodiness and fatigue. So she brewed this from a special flower in her garden to help soothe you as you adjust."

I just stared at him...his mother read about my hormone levels...he's kidding me right? I took a steadying breath, "Well, I do feel a bit bitchy." He laughed lightly under his breath, "A bit?" I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked a hip, "Oh I'm feeling the 'bit' start to be more than that.....shit...wow I am a bitch this morning! Here..hand me some special tea. God please don't let it taste like ass." Loki couldn't help but laugh, "I never could understand Midgardians and their obsessions with everything rear end related, it's very disturbing." I couldn't help but to laugh at his observation of our use of slang and even I had to admit there was alot ass related. 

Loki handed me the steaming cup and I inhaled it's scent, "Ok, so it doesn't smell bad...reminds me of a Tai Chi Latte." I took a hesitant sip, mmmm, "Ok, not too bad, actually tastes like a mix between a ginger and mint...not bad at all, considering I normally hate tea." As I sipped the tea I had to admit the tea was making me feel better and not so much of a bitch...but I was still tired. I set down my cup and Loki wrapped his left arm around my back and pulled me close, "Feel better Darling?" I half purred into his chest, "I am...though I really do want to sleep some more. Care to join me?" He hummed his approval and I couldn't help but laugh when he pressed his pelvis into me, I felt him hard against me. "Sleep Loki..sleep, you've wore me out...give me a few more hours atleast since Asgard doesn't have coffee. Which may I add is an absolute travesty. Travesty!" 

I squealed when Loki suddenly scooped me up into his arms and carried me back into the bedroom. He laid me down and crawled up next to me, pulling me to his side. I practically purred as he stroked my side and hip. "Darling, I was willing to forgo pleasure to allow you to slumber but if you keep making those delicious sounds I will not be held responsible for my actions." I smiled into his chest biting my lip at the warning. It took me all of two seconds to make a decision and I arched my back, pressing my lower body into his. I gasped when he growled and flipped me on to my back hovering over me. His eyes were intense and his hold firm as he took my wrists in both his hands, holding them pinned above my head.

"I warned you Darling! Now you will face the consequences." I smirked and wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing up against the hardness above me, "I'm tired Loki...not dead. If you want me....take me!" He pressed his body into mine and we met halfway in a heated kiss that felt like it would set me on fire. Hands tore at clothing on both sides..his mind so far gone into desire he didn't even think to use magic. Mouths bit and tasted flesh and hands explored and pleasured every piece of skin and we still had yet to be joined. My body was lit up and every caress from him had me moaning in pleasure and writhing under his body.

I gasped when he suddenly flipped me onto my stomach below him as if I weighed nothing. He laid across my back and growled into my ear as he fisted my hair, pulling my head up and to the side so I could see him. "You will know what it is to bed a God my Dear...I will take what I want! You better pray you're ready for me!" I knew I was ready...hell the moment he pulled me into his arms in the front room and his smell invaded my senses I was wet as if the Hoover dam had been broken and flooded my nether region.

I felt him place a leg on either side of my thighs, his hard leaking cock dragging across my back then ass as he positioned himself at my entrance. The head of his cock pressed against me and I trembled below him in anticipation. His hand tightened in my hair and I screamed as he thrust hard inside me. He didn't let up for one second, thrust after thrust he growled with his pleasure. In this position he was even deeper and I felt fuller with my legs straight and almost completely closed. Tears spilled out of my eyes from the intensity and with one very violent thrust I came hard, screaming into the bed below me.

I whimpered his name and he slowed his thrusts then stopped altogether. I was trembling and tears continued to fall. He loosened his grip on my hair and began to pet me and kissed my temple and shoulder. "It's alright Darling...shhhhhh..." He thrust forward slightly and I winced in pain. I heard him curse under his breath. "I'm sorry Love..I'll make it better...just relax." I felt his hand on my hip then slide below me and cupped my sex, his fingers even spreading around his own girth inside me. Then I felt the tingling sensation grow and the pain went away...and then as he removed his hand and thrust again slow and deep I keened and arched my back in pleasure. "That's it...feel me...every inch of me inside you, claiming you...marking you as my own. Take my love Daring....take it!!"

His pace picked up but it wasn't violent like before. He would thrust and grind on me making my pleasure spike and soar to new heights. I was close to cuming again and gasped when I was suddenly lifted onto my knees, back pressed into his chest. His right arm wrapped around my waist, his palm flat on my lower belly. He was so deep I wondered if he could feel himself inside me from there. His left hand went around my throat squeezing, not enough to cut off my air, but enough to keep me in place. He continued to fuck me, our moans of pleasure echoing around his room. I felt him swell inside me and knew he was about to cum. I reached my left hand back to dig my nails into his buttock and my right laid across his on my belly and laced our fingers together. "Loki!" At the sound of his name he shuddered and thrust hard deep inside me making me cum the same time he did. 

We collapsed down onto the bed and he turned us onto our sides, his cock still buried deep inside me...and still hard! Oh my God...he really is going to fuck me in half! He grabbed my leg and lifted it back over his leg, his hand still around my throat as he continued to thrust into me. My eyes widened as his hand went to my clit and just held it there..pressing down. "Come on Darling...one more...give...me....one...more!" He growled out his words in between thrusts. I screamed when he suddenly smacked my clit....once....twice...and my eyes rolled back into my head as I came. I felt wetness soak my thighs and Loki's cock as I cried out my pleasure. He buried his face into the crook of my neck muffling his shouts and moans as he came inside me...pulse after pulse of his hot cum baptizing my womb. 

When he finally pulled out of me and rolled my limp body to cuddle into his chest I felt him shake with laughter. I play smacked his chest, "What's so funny?" He kissed my forehead, "Sleep Darling...just sleep." I sighed heavily and snuggled deeper into his embrace and just as I felt myself start to drift off into slumber I felt him laugh more as I mumbled, "Thank Fucking God."


	29. Biology Lesson

Loki

Twelve hours...she's been asleep for twelve hours! I stood by her side of the bed and watched her sleep, curled up looking so small and frail. I balled my hands into fists as I remembered how I lost control and hurt her. I had been so lost in my own pleasure and need I forgot for just a few moments that she was indeed human. 

I raked my hands through my hair and cursed myself, praying I haven't hurt more than what I was able to heal. The fact she's sleeping so long makes fear prickle in my mind. The light knock at my door had me rushing to answer it.

Mother and Eir came inside when I opened the door, "She's been asleep and unmoving for over twelve hours. I tried a few times to wake her with no result. I'm worried something may be wrong." Mother reached out and grabbed my clenched hand, "I'm glad you sent for us Loki..let's just make sure she's ok." I nodded and led them to her side.

Mother tried first, sitting by her side and rubbing her cheek, "Ella...Wake up my Dear. Ella." Nothing...not even a groan of annoyance like she'd shown me just the day before when I tried to rouse her. She looked to Eir worried and the Healer took her place. She felt her forehead and pulse then pulled the bedsheets down. I had dressed Ella in a gown knowing I had sent for them. Eir pushed her back and stretched her legs out, still nothing...lifeless except the steady even breathing that indicated she was indeed still alive.

The Healer began to examine her then I gritted my teeth when her hands froze and her eyes snapped to me. "Loki...what have you done to her?" Mother looked over Eir's shoulder and then looked back at me. I knew they saw her bruises; on her thighs, wrists and even her neck. I hung my head in shame. "Loki?" I leaned against the wall by the bed and hung my head, "I lost control...I forgot how fragile Midgardians are..I did this to her didn't I?" 

Eir suddenly laughed under her breath and lowered Ella's gown to hide the deep bruises on her thighs and hips. Mother and I both looked at her confused by her reaction. "Loki, you are not the first male to lose control during sex. Nor the first to cause bruising to their mate. Yes it may be wise to be a bit more careful in the future but as long as she doesn't tell you that you've gone too far then I see nothing wrong here." I must have looked confused because she continued, "Did she tell you to stop? Did she fight you?" I shook my head no. "Then I doubt you did anything she didn't enjoy."

Eir used her portable Soul Forge to exam Ella fully to determine the reason for her prolonged sleep. "She has no physical damage beyond a few bruises. Her hormone levels are still very high, they should be returning to near normal by now, but that would be if she were a Frost giant and she clearly is not." I groaned in annoyance. 

"Could she already be pregnant?" Eir looked up at my Mother as she spoke. "I see no sign of any pregnancy yet...is there a reason why you ask?" Mother smiled and nodded for me to answer, "She had me remove her suppressant for pregnancy yesterday. We want to try and have a baby now." Eir seemed to think this over. "It's possible the sudden removal of the artificial suppressant and surge of mating hormones has overwhelmed her. Lanei's book did say the fluctuations in the mating hormones cause cause quite a bit of fatigue in Jötun females...it didn't account for a human. This could just be her body's way of fixing itself. I see no immediate threat to her health. She's a very healthy female and maybe...she just needs to sleep it off."

'Sleep it off', I've heard this reference to overindulgence of alcohol, but never to mating, but then again I never did take the time to truly learn about my true biology. I was relieved that I didn't injure Ella and nothing was truly 'wrong' with her. She just needed sleep. She did try to tell me so and she did keep getting interrupted from her rest. Eir told me that my hormones were also very high and suggested I finish reading the book and take the time to learn about Frost giants. As uncomfortable as it was, perhaps she's right. What did I truly know about my own race was nearly next to nothing, except what I've been told from others. This disturbed me more than I thought. 

Once Eir and Mother left I looked around my room then back to my sleeping wife. I know officially she isn't but to my heart she is now and forever my Beloved Wife. I frowned a bit as I noticed how nothing in my rooms mirrored that a woman now lives here. I needed to do something about that. Since Ella would be sleeping a while I might as well make use of my time...otherwise I'll just be sitting here staring at her waiting for her eyes to open. Even to me that sounded creepy.

With determined steps I began to change my rooms to fit Ella's needs. I arranged her wardrobe Mother had made for her to be moved to our room. Flowers were brought in and placed that gave the area a sweet smell. A dressing table and desk similar to my own was set up for her own space. Windows were opened and light flooded my front room making it brighter and more appealing. Dark deep green and black drapes were replaced with a softer forest green and gold, giving the area a more feminine feel. 

Once the changes were made I sat up beside her on the bed and starting from the beginning I began to read Lanei's book. I was fascinated by what I truly didn't know about my own kind. Why learn how a frost giant mate's when all we cared about was how to kill them should the need arise. You didn't care how the monster lived...why would we?

I paused in my reading and suddenly looked around and then rolled my eyes at what I had just read. I had just finished the section on mating practices, rituals and bonding. I am not nesting! That's preposterous! This book makes me sound like a damn bird! I turned back the page and reread the chapter again. 'Foster giant males, once the bonding and insemination has been completed will begin nesting behavior while their mate rests and his seed takes hold to impregnate the female. Nesting consists of preparing the females surrounding to comfort her and make pregnancy easier during the next several months. It is thought that this behavior is brought on by his own elevated hormones that mimic a females and creates a nurturing behavior similar to mothers of a newborn.' Oh for the love of the Gods! I'm fucking nesting!

It disturbed me on how much my biology was controlling what I was doing. Am I really nothing more than my biological urges and I'm crazy to think I have any control over it? Gahhh! Ridiculous!! But then again..I look back at the many many years I went without the comfort of a woman and not once had I ever lost control of myself as I have with Ella. According to this damn book that's normal for a mating male. Hormones surges causing the need to mate over and over to ensure pregnancy. These same hormones cause extreme behavior such as aggression and being territorial. The need to protect my mate at all costs since her death will mean my own and how precious the life growing inside her will be.

I gawked at the book and couldn't believe how much it sounded as if the author was writing about me. Shutting the book I laid it beside my bed and turned suddenly to the sound of a yawn next to me. Ella suddenly turned over and her eyes were blinking open as she stretched. I felt a rush of emotion at seeing her finally awake. Laying down next to her she seemed to purr and curl into my chest. "Good Morning." I kissed her forehead and held her close. "Good morning Darling...did you sleep well?" She nodded and tipped her head back to look me in the face, "I did...thank you for letting me sleep. You sir are exhausting in the bedroom....wait....when did you get new drapes?"

I laughed as she suddenly sat up and took in the changes to the bedroom. The dresser, drapes, flowers, even the blankets on the bed and rug on the floor...all different. "Loki?....How long was I sleeping?" I sat up and kissed her temple, "Twenty-eight hours." She gasped and turned to look at me, "What?! I've slept for more than a day?! How? Why?....How...ok I realize I already said that but...What the Hell Loki?!" I took her hand in mine and kissed the delicate skin of her knuckles then explained to her all that had happened and even what I learned from the book. "Oh...wow! So pretty much you fucked me into a hormone induced coma and you went all Susie Homemaker on me while I slept...weird!" "Weird indeed."


	30. Library

Ella

Dear sweet Lord I am in Hell...Surely. How do women enjoy this, wedding planning..Good God! Ok, so technically it's not the traditional wedding of Earth that I'm use to seeing but a wedding nonetheless. "Really...My Queen anything you choose will be perfectly fine for the ceremony and banquet." She looked up at me from the countless swaths of fabric, "This will be your day My Dear...it should reflect your tastes." I sighed heavily and tried to will the boredom away and put some input in. "Loki and I both love green. I love every dress you had made for me in design and fabric so anything you like will be great. As for food, I'm easy to please there as well, just whatever is the normal menu is for this type of thing works good or whatever Loki likes." 

Frigga smiled warmly at me, "This is really boring for you isn't it." I tried to deny it but gave in and shook my head, "Yes, I'm sorry. I've never been one for parties or planning anything of this sort. I spent most of my free time outdoors as a child when I wasn't in school or training. The past two years I spent in a rainforest and for relaxation I use to sit on the banks of the Amazon and watch the stars and just take in my surroundings, sight, sound and smell. So that's all you need to know, can you come up with a plan based on that?" The Queen took my hand in hers, "I most certainly can...now go, I know you're eager to get back to my son."

I smiled brightly....Finally!! I stood up and turned to leave then suddenly stopped, and turned back to her. "Thank you for all of this. It means a lot that you and Odin have accepted me and have taken me in as part of the family. Speaking of family...will mine be able to attend?" Frigga stood and took my hands in hers, leaning in she kissed my cheek. "Of course your family may come. As for accepting you, Dear Girl, how could we not? You have managed to enrapture our son to make him care for someone other than himself. You give his life purpose and he smiles and laughs around you. He's happy. It's all we've ever wanted for him." 

I couldn't contain the emotions at her words, knowing how much I've affected Loki. We hugged and then she pushed me lightly toward the door, "Go on Ella...go find Loki, I've got this taken care of. By the way, he's probably in the Library." I thanked her again and rushed out of the room. Since Loki never did get around to showing me the Library I had no idea where it was. A handmaiden was passing in the hall and I got her attention. She bowed to me which kind of threw me off. "Yes My Lady, I'm at your service." I paused for a second as I realized what had just happened. "Uhmm..yes, could you tell me how to get to the library?"

The handmaiden did better than tell me, she showed me. This whole being part of a royal family will take some getting used to....people bowing to me, yeah..weird. I pushed open the large heavy door and I immediately knew I was in the right place. There's this smell, like most libraries that's unique. The smell of books and the silence in the air that doesn't seem to exist anywhere else. It's a soothing smell, I can see why Loki likes it here. 

I shut the doors behind me then set about looking for Loki. The library was huge! The biggest one I had ever seen. Rows after countless rows of ancient looking books. I felt the itch in the back of my mind to pull one from the shelf and read it. Oh just imagine all the things I could learn from this mountain of knowledge. I felt like a kid in a candy store. 

Loki was seated in a windowsill, legs stretched out before him, ankles crossed. His brow was creased as he read the book in his hands. I stood just out of his sight and watched him. His pointer finger of his right hand came up and met the tip of his tongue then used the digit to turn the page. "I know you're there Darling. No need to hide in the shadows." I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, "How did you know I was here?" I walked around the shelf and he looked up from his book and smiled at me, "I could smell you and hear your heartbeat. Both of which I know intimately and in this place your smell stands out. Were you hoping to sneak up on me? Should I let you enter again and act surprised?"

I smirked and rolled my eyes, "No...I wasn't trying to scare you. I was just...watching you. You look comfortable here. I can see why you like it..this place is like a mini Heaven. All this knowledge!" Loki grinned and motioned me to come closer. "Come here Love." Once I came to his side he pulled me to his chest and kissed me lightly. "You couldn't possibly be done with planning the ceremony already...are you taking a break?" My right hand ran up his chest feeling the soft material of his tunic and the lean muscles constrict underneath at my touch. "Nope...no break. Your mother will be handling everything. I told her what I like and she knows what you like so she's told me she would take care of everything and I should go find you."

"So what are you reading?" His left hand slid across the pages of the old book, the language very much foreign to me. "This is an ancient book of magic." I leaned over to look, "What language is this?" He smiled and reaching around me and rubbed his thumb over my tattoo. "Wait..is this Aesir script?" He nodded, "Very good." I ran my fingers over the page with wide eyes. The language looked complicated and resembled a mixture of sanscript and hold Hebrew. "Will you read some to me...but follow each word with your finger as you do?"

He began reading, doing as I asked following along with his finger to each word spoken. He read it in English translating it. Once he reached the end of the paragraph I stopped him. "Ok...now go back and do it again....but read it as it truly is...in Aesir." He began to read again, the language spoken on his lips sounded sinful. I had him reread it once more and I was glad he was humoring me. Once he finished he looked up at me and watched as I began to work it out. "What are you doing?" I smiled and scanned the page concentrating, "Learning...I have a gift for languages...this one, though very alien in nature is not that difficult once I have a reference to start from. Hence I had you read it in English then Aesir...I need to learn the dialect and pitch and inflections as well and you read so wonderfully." 

"You can learn a language with just me reading to you?" I nodded and pointed to a word in the next paragraph, "Does this say apple?" His eyes widened, "Yes, it does..can you already read this?" I held my hands out and he handed me the book. I studied it a few more minutes then began to read it slowly, speaking in the Aesir language. "You learned all that just by hearing me read to you...how? That is extraordinary!" I smiled at him, "It's a special gift I have." He ran his hand down my back and over my rear encased behind the layers of silky fabric of my dress. "Among other things."

"It's this true? Indun's golden apples? They are what causes the Aesir to live so long?" His hand still rested on my rear, "Yes...you will eat the Golden Apple of Immortality at the ceremony." My eyes widened, "Seriously? So..I'll be like you and Thor?" He continued lowering his hand and I grinned. "Yes, it will ensure you live a long time and not be so...fragile." I leaned more into him as I felt him start to bunch up the fabric of my dress then sighed as I felt his hand touch my bare thigh. "I'm not fragile." His hand began to rise up my leg and goosebumps pebbled my skin. "Oh but you are. Soon after you've consumed the Golden Apple I won't need to heal you after our love making. I can truly let go and have you as hard as I want." 

Oh...My! Gulp! Breathing became erratic and my lower lips moisten as his fingers grazed the patch of skin just below my butt cheek. "Let go? Like before?" I gasped lightly as his fingers eased along that crease of skin toward my naked crotch. "In a way..that was only a taste of what I will do to you once I know you can take it. I wouldn't dare release my full passions upon you before then...I prefer my wife to be conscious as I ravage her." I shivered at the thought that he's been holding back all this time...oh sweet baby Jesus! 

My fingers trailed down his tunic after placing the book on a table beside the window. A finger skimmed across the bindings on his pants and I felt him already hardening. "What will you do to me...when you don't have to hold back?" My eyes lifted to his and the intensity there nearly made me lose my breath. He suddenly stood and came behind me, pressing my legs against the window seat. Cool fingers grazed down my arms then to my waist. His grip tightened and he pulled me flush to his front. I was already breathless and dizzy with desire from just a few caresses.

His mouth pressed feather soft against the shell of my ear and when he spoke the smooth succulent sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine, pooling in my groin. "You want me to tell you Darling...in graphic detail what I will do?" I bit my lip and nodded, "Use your words Darling..you will verbally answer me when I ask you a question." Holy Crap! His voice was deep and demanding....dominant...Fuck! "Yes, I want to hear what you'll do to me..in detail. Please." My words were breathy and full of need. 

His hands tightened on my waist, his mouth still on the shell of my ear as he spoke. "I will take you here...with you in front of me like now, but only after I've ripped your lovely gown from your body, leaving you naked before me." I closed my eyes and lost myself in his words. "I wouldn't waste time with exploring your eager quim...no..because you will already be wet for me won't you Darling..as wet as I know you are right..now." I nodded then his hand shot to my throat and squeezed enough to make me gasp and pulled my upper body closer to his, "Tsk Tsk Tsk...what did I say about words." He wasn't hurting me but Good Lord it felt so erotic having him dominate me. "Yes, I'm wet...God Loki I'm dripping for you!"

His left hand remained around my throat as his right massaged my hip, thumb pressing into the top of my ass. I pressed my thighs together to try and relieve the tension between my legs. "I can smell you...your cunt weeps for my cock." He most definitely wasn't wrong. "Do you see that ledge Darling...I will bend you over, right here, make you lay onto your forearms, that glorious ass will be on display." He lowered both hands to my rear and grabbed each globe spreading my cheeks as he spoke. "I will spread you wide for me, nectar will run down your thigh in anticipation. My thumbs will spread your lips and let me see how pretty you look throbbing with need."

I moaned as I imagined what he spoke to me...as he squeezed my ass spreading the cheeks he pressed his thumbs into the lower part of my bum and I wanted him to touch me there so badly I was aching for it. "I will take my cock and...right here...is that where you want me?" He pressed his hard cock bound inside his pants against my ass grinding up into me and I moaned, "Yes...God, Yes!" "Bend over for me pet." I did as I was told, placing my forearms onto the window seats padded cushion. He pressed his cock more against me and the long hard Ridge of his cock hit me right where I wanted him. 

"If you could see yourself...flushed and wanton..bent to take the pleasure I will give you...but Darling...it will not be gentle, nor slow. No I will take you here...hard! My cock will split you open and surge straight to your womb where it will welcome me, kissing me with is heavenly grasp." Oh God..He wasn't thrusting, only keeping me pressed to his hard cock and I was an absolute panting mess! "Let us not forget your perfect ass...so soft and pliant to my will...waiting for me to spank it raw...and you will love it and take every second of it!" I gasped loudly as his hand sharply came down upon my right butt cheek. I still had my dress on otherwise the sting would have been immense but the pain was still there...but oh God the spike in my arousal went up ten fold! Shit! He just spanked me!!

He started to rhythmically grind into me, "I will fuck you so hard you will scream my name till your voice breaks and your ass will glow with the force of my hand upon it!" I was steadily rocking myself back into him...he was purposefully keeping his cock from touching against my clit...and it was driving me slowly insane, writhing in the window and sweat beginning to bead on my forehead. I was so far gone into the fantasy and his words I never noticed how he had slowly pulled up the back of my skirt and had been easing my legs apart with his foot.

He continued in graphic detail telling me how his cock would look fucking me, my juices making his cock glisten...the sound of our flesh smacking together. I needed to come so bad and he hadn't even really touched me! "I will fuck you and bring you right to the point when you'll cum...but I won't let you.." I whined at this thought. "And you want to don't you Darling...you want to cum so bad that your cunt throbs and aches with want." I gasped out a pitiful "Yes!" My eyes suddenly shot open and I screamed as he suddenly smacked me hard...right at the juncture of my legs, against my pussy and clit and I came!! My pussy clenched and pulsed trying to suck in the cock that wasn't there and I clawed at the cushion as I rode out my orgasm...from one damn smack!

The pulsing of my pussy was almost stopped when I felt cool air on my backside, not really even registering what that meant. That is until I keened from his hard cock sliding effortlessly in to me. I heard him hiss and moan my name. He leaned his left hand against the window above me, his right pressed into the cushion by my arm as he began to fuck me. Not as hard as he spoke of but enough to where my breath stuttered in my throat. I was overly sensitive from my orgasm and every forceful thrust of his cock had me screaming out in pleasure.

He growled in my ear and moaned my name over and over. He suddenly fisted my hair in his left hand and shifted his hips just slightly, "Cum!!! Cum!!! Now!!!" As he said now he thrust harder and he hit me straight onto my g-spot and I lost all ability of rational thought and my body spasmed out of control as I came as he demanded...no commanded and my body obeyed. He followed me a mere second after I lost all control. His hot seed pulsing into me, wave after wave and it leaked out of me and slid down my thighs, mixing with my own arousal that was slicked there. 

My eyes were closed as I tried to return my breathing to somewhat of a normal state. I was vaguely aware of him shifting around me and my body being lifted but failed to care. When I opened my eyes I smiled when I saw the familiar green and gold drapes...Loki had taken us to our room with his magic. My clothes were gone and his as well..my naked back pressed to his front as he wrapped his arms around me. Warm lips nuzzled and kissed the back of my neck. "I love you Ella." His voice was far removed from the commanding tone he had taken with me in the Library. I wrapped my arms around his against my middle and pressed against him as much as possible. "I love you too." I felt his smile against my neck and it made my heart ache with emotion. "I really love the Library....it's fucking fantastic!" His body shook with laughter and I joined him.


	31. Knock on Wood

Ella

(One week After Being bonded)

Mom and Dad sat on their couch and stared at me. Dad looked about ready to combust and Mom looked a bit shell shocked. "Well?" They both looked at the other and seemed to have a silent battle on who would speak first. Me all I could do was stand there shifting my weight from one foot to the other and bite my thumb nail with the anxiety I was feeling.

Mom I guess won the ability to speak first, "Ella...Are you sure about this? It all just seems to be happening so fast." I sighed and ran my sweaty palms down the green dress I wore, yeah, that got a few looks and comments from people as I arrived back on Earth. "I know, but I love him...I really do. We're already bonded and Asgardian law states we must be wed within fourteen days, if not sooner and it's already been a week. If we hadn't...you know....then an engagement could have been longer. It's not like I can go back and be unbonded."

Dad looked like he wanted to scream but held back by taking a soothing deep breath. "What about your work? Don't you have things to do here? How will being on Asgard affect that?" I knew he'd be asking me that, though I kinda expected it from Mom to tell you the truth. "Same way Thor does...the Bifrost. I can come and go as I please without permission once I'm proclaimed as a member of the Royal family, which in essence is what the ceremony is about. A public display of the All-Father blessing our union and introducing me to society, council and foreign dignitaries of the other Realms." 

He seemed to think this over, "So...what your saying is you'd be able to visit more by being worlds away?" I nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Exactly! Look, I've explored and studied about every culture there is on this planet...I'm ready for more. I know it's sudden...I do, I get it. But Loki makes me happy and he loves me. He looks at me the same way you look at Mom. I want this. I want...no I Need for you both to be ok with this, because I need you both there and Emma too. You're my family. Besides...Daddy, you have to be the one to give me to Loki. Nobody else will do." 

They both smiled and Mom even teared up. Dad stood and hugged me tight, "I wouldn't let anyone else even try Sweetheart. We will be there, you just tell us when. If this makes you happy and I'll get to see you more...then I'm happy for you. I love you Ella." I sniffed back tears against his shoulder, "I love you too Daddy." Mom joined in on the hug and she most definitely was crying. Well...I guess since she is....so will I.

After talking for a while about the ceremony Mom and Dad got this funny look on their faces. Especially when I told them about how Loki and I want to have a baby soon. "What...what's going on?" Mom explained to me about the Tower's newest guest brought in by Evelyn...and their plan to adopt her unborn baby.....say what!? "Whoa! I mean.....Whoa!! Really? I didn't even know you guys wanted to adopt. I mean I'm all for it, but...Wow! It's a boy? Wow!" 

I sat down in between my parents on the couch and I had my own shell shocked look now. "Ella? I know this is sudden...and yes I am fully aware I just about literally said the same thing to you so shush!" I nodded in agreement and smirked at her. I sighed heavily then looked at the hopefull and nervous faces of my parents, "So I'm getting a baby brother....cool! What are you going to name him? He's due to be born soon right?" Both of my parents suddenly looked relieved as if I was going to completely hate the idea of them adopting a baby.

I got to meet the birth mother and I wanted to cry knowing what she's been through. I'm glad Mom and Dad are doing this...the baby needs loving parents and a stable home. I couldn't think of better people or place than here with my family. Seeing the teen mother large with child made me eager for when I'll be pregnant with Loki's baby. Maybe if I get pregnant real quick he and my new brother will grow up together! How wonderful will that be!

I knew I needed to get back to Asgard soon. Not that Odin demanded it or anything, but I knew Loki was very agitated that I'd be going alone and he couldn't come with me. Thor was off world and without his 'babysitter' as he puts it...he was stuck there. He was not at all happy about it. He had paced and ranted about how we had almost died the last time we parted...and what if something happens and he's not there to protect me. It went on for what seemed like forever. Irritating but a bit cute how he doesn't want to be apart from me...his possessiveness definitely in high gear at the moment. I mean really...what could happen? 

You know that superstition about knocking on wood when you say something bad might happen, to prevent said bad thing from happening? Yeah...I totally should have found some wood somewhere. Not even an hour after thinking about how nothing will go wrong with just a short visit to talk to my family, the thing that went wrong had arrived at the Tower...to see me....William Defoe. Well Shit! 

Jarvis announced that I had a visitor who was requesting to see me, and who it was. I paced back and forth in the Communal living space and felt sick to my stomach...oh boy, this will be interesting. For a brief moment I entertained the idea of quickly retreating back to Asgard, but then I just would be a coward. Maybe I can puke first before he arrives and I'll feel better.

Nope...no time for puking. Jarvis announced he would be arriving on my floor in twenty seconds. I groaned and bit my lip nervously. It's bad enough I knew I broke his heart about not wanting more with him...and now he's going to find out I've pretty much moved on to someone else and made a commitment to him. 

The lift doors opened and Will's smiling face just made it all the more fucking awful! "Ella, it's good to see you! It feels weird not being able to see you everyday now. How are you? And Wow...You look amazing! I don't think I have ever seen you in a dress before!" I smiled nervously and hugged him back as he greeted me. "Thank you..uh, it's good to see you too."

He told me how he came into town early so we could spend some time together before the meeting with the head honchos of National Geographic about publishing my work. The meeting is in three days. Oh, God...I really could throw up! I tried my best to smile as he talked but all I felt was dread...how I knew I was going to not only break his heart but shatter all hope of an Us.

He suddenly came close and cupped my face in his hands and my eyes widened when I knew what was about to happen. I pressed on his chest to deter him but before I even blinked his mouth was on mine. I pulled my mouth away from his, "Will..stop..we can't, I'm..." My words muffled out by him kissing me even harder. I pushed hard...maybe a bit too hand because he was suddenly stumbling back and almost losing his footing. "Will! I said Stop!"

He looked at me confused, "I don't get it..I came here for you...to be with you. What's going on Ella?" I wiped a hand across my mouth to try and remove the feel of his lips on mine. "I'm with someone." I expected him to be hurt....but I didn't expect his anger. "You're what?! Moved on to another unsuspecting fool already? Was fucking me for two years just a game for you?! Who is it? Someone from the committee at the magazine so maybe you can sleep your way to a pulitzer?" Wait! What the Fuck?!

"How dare you!! I am no whore who sleeps with someone to get ahead in my career! I'll have you know I love the man I'm with and he loves me! We're getting married in a few days!" His eyes widened in shock. He turned around away from me for a few seconds. I was already thinking of ways to apologize to him even after what he said to me because I knew he was hurt...well..I was going to apologize that is. Just as I opened my mouth to speak he turned so fast and smacked me.....hard! 

The force of the smack was more like a punch..his palm hitting just at my cheekbone and eye, sending me sprawling on the ground. My ear felt like it exploded from the force and the pain was immense in my eye and across my face. Falling onto the ground I slammed hard into the leg of the coffee table and I felt unconsciousness teetering just on the edge. Sound muffled and tears streamed down my face....what the hell just happened?! He fucking hit me!!

I couldn't believe it...this can't be really happening right now! His hands grabbed me and pulled me up and continued to scream obscenities at me. I screamed and cried out as my knee kicked him hard in the crotch. I fell hard back down onto the ground as he released me due to the pain he was in. He fell to the floor grasping his dick that I hoped was fucking broken! 

I heard shouting and more screams of pain from Will. I felt arms around me lifting me off the floor and a warm hand on my face and forehead. Steve was holding me while my Mother was looking me over...both looking pissed. I looked past my mother's shoulder as the screams of pain continued and I laughed when I saw my Dad and James taking turns punching Will. I laughed until I felt the edges of my vision start to blur and darkness took me.


	32. Facing the Music

Ella

I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed...ohhhh man is Loki going to have a fit! I winced as I touched my swollen cheek and black eye. That son of a Bitch!! Not only did I get a swollen face and a nice shiner, but he also burst my ear drum..and I have a lump on the side of my head where I hit the coffee table. Fucker!!

"Sit down Ella before you fall down." I turned and looked at my Mother and groaned loudly. "How did this become my life right now?" I slumped back down into the chair in front of her and she motioned for me to tip my head to the side to apply some drops into my ear that will help with the pain. Unfortunately Chloe is not in the country right now so no such luck on a speedy two minute healing session with the local Enchantress. Just perfect! Now Loki will see me like this.

"Has he ever hit you before?" Her question though sudden was not unexpected. "No, not once! I've known him for several years and I've never even seen him kill a bug...hell he screeched like a little girl when a spider crawled on him in the Amazon for crying outloud! And it wasn't even poisonous!" She sighed heavily then replaced the ice pack on my cheek and eye. "Keep this on for a while it will help with the swelling until your body can heal itself."

Steve walked into medical and smiled kind of sadly at me, that is until I pulled the ice packs down to see him better. Then he just looked ready to murder someone...and I knew who that someone is. His fists clenched, jaw muscles twitching and eyes narrowing. Yikes! "Ella! Ice pack!" I rolled my good eye and put it back on. "Ok already...look it's on..sheesh." 

"So they didn't kill him did they?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest..I personally think he did it to do something with his hands. "No...unfortunately. Bucky did manage to make him look way worse than you, and James may have broken a few ribs." The sly/proud smile on his face made me smile too, that is until it hurt. Ouch!

"Did you ask her?" I didn't realize I had zoned out until Steve spoke, and it wasn't to me. "She said no, he has never hit her before. Though I doubt it to be true. Someone who would do that to a woman...it wouldn't have been his first time." I just gaped at them...Jesus! They think I'm what, a battered woman? "Steve, I promise, he's never even yelled at me before. I would have ripped his balls from his sack and made suppositories out of them if he did, trust me." He seemed to consider this and cringe a bit at the imagery then nodded, "Alright. I'll tell Bucky, and the police. They will want to question you by the way...and you know...take pictures for the charges." I groaned again.

As the police left and they were done taking my statement and....ugh...taking pictures, I could feel the apprehension of what was to come. "God, Loki is going to absolutely freak the fuck out." "He'll probably come to Earth and kill him." I jumped and spun around at the sound of the voice. "Jesus! James! You scared the shit out of me!" He rolled his eyes, "Jumpy much?" I smirked, "Har har...ok maybe."

"Loki told me about the conditions of his release...that's what worries me. What if he gets so mad he disobeys Odin and comes to Earth. He will kill him James..I have no doubt about that! You have no idea how protective and possessive he is right now....you know, hormones and shit. He'll be thrown in prison again...or worse, put to death! If he dies..." James understood immediately, "You die." Exactly!

"Thanks by the way, you know, broken ribs and stuff...thanks." I pulled the ice packs down and tried to smile, then frowned as he cringed, "God, Ella...Damn, he did a number on you! I should have broken all his damn ribs!" I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. "Shit...Ella..uh...I'm sorry, please don't cry...crap, where did your mom go?!" I cried then cried more when the crying made the pain worse...yeah it was a vicious stupid cycle. James pulled up a chair next to me and cautiously put an arm around me, obviously uncomfortable around a crying woman. "Look..uh...it's not all that bad. Don't cry...I'm really sorry."

"What did you do to her?!" I looked up as my Mom and Dad entered my room in medical. "I didn't do anything..I swear! How do you turn it off?" My mom looked at James like he grew another head, "For Goodness sake..as much as you go through condoms young man, you know jack shit about women. Go...shoot something, Momma's got this." I sniffed and wiped my eyes and nose with a tissue my mom gave me, my Dad taking James' place by my side. How did this day go so wrong..and it's not even over yet. 

After once again assuring my parents I was not abused in any way I gathered my courage up to go back to Asgard. This is so not going to go well! I was walking to the lift that would take me to the helipad when Brooklyn came around the corner holding Sarah's hand. The four year old ran to me, "Daddy said you were hurt, are you ok Ella?" I removed the ice pack and she cocked her head a bit which reminded me of her dad. "Did you get a sticker? When I skinned my knee, I got a sticker for being good." I smiled the best I could, "No, no sticker." She seemed sad about this, "Maybe Mr. Loki can give you a sticker. I like him."

Brooklyn gave me a sympathetic smile then chased Sarah down the hall. Yeah, I doubt Loki will want to give me a sticker. Once I got to the helipad I took a steadying breath, "Heimdall...beam me up!" The clouds immediately began to swirl then I was pulled up into the Bifrost, hurtling through space.

The scene I came upon what not what I expected. Loki was there, and so was Frigga and Odin. Loki was screaming at Odin, "Why can't you believe me when I say I've changed! I've done everything you've asked of me! Everything!" The Bifrost shutting down got everyone's attention. I stood there frozen, ice packs still on my cheek and my one good eye wide in shock. Oh Shit!

Loki immediately ran to me, "Ella!" He stopped in front of me and his eyes were intense, his body language screaming fury and danger. I cringed and his eyes immediately softened, along with his voice, "Show me." I hesitated and his hand took my own and gently pried it away from my face. I heard Frigga gasp and Loki's eyes became dark and deadly once again. I couldn't have him angry, I needed him too much. "Loki." My eyes welled with tears and he pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me. 

"Who was he? Heimdall said you were attacked but he didn't specify by whom." His anger was right on the edge and I knew he wanted blood but for me he was trying to stay calm. I peeked up over his bicep and saw Odin and Frigga looking at me worried. I whispered to him, "Can I tell you in private...please." My voice shaking with emotion. "Of course...let me take you home, get you healed, since apparently I can't gut the bastard who laid a hand on my wife!" His last part of his sentence, spewing with anger was definitely aimed at Odin. Uh oh! "You know the conditions of your release Loki, and Thor isn't here. Not to mention. I wouldn't allow it for the simple fact you would kill the mortal and anyone who got in your way." 

Loki's grip tightened on me, "Of course I would have!! Would you do any different if it was Mother? Did you not say I couldn't kill unless it was in defense of another?! I would be defending Ella! I'll find this mortal and I will slice him open from navel to neck and watch his entrails spew from his body then let him rot! How dare he lay one finger on her!!" The entire time I stood there listening to him describe gutting Will I began to feel ill at the thought of it. "That is not defending her...that is avenging her! Why can't you see the difference?!" I reached a hand up and cupped my mouth. Oh Lordy!

"Ella, Dear...are you ok?" Frigga's voice filled with concern stopped the two men from screaming at the other and looked at me. "Ella?" Loki's voice just a moment ago spewing venom, was now filled with concern. Oh Jesus! I'm...yup, gonna be sick! I suddenly pushed away from Loki and lunged for the edge of the Bifrost and kneeling down I threw up...and threw up some more. Spasms wracked my stomach as I heaved until there was nothing left to come up. 

I felt Loki by my side, his arms holding me steady so I didn't fall into the Abyss...that I just puked my guts into....lovely! Some type of handkerchief was pushed into my hand and I wiped my mouth. The delicate fabric belonged most likely to my future mother in law. "Can you stand?" His soft voice beside me felt soothing on my nerves and my sudden headache from the forceful throwing up. I nodded and he helped me to my feet. I looked up and caught the eye of Heimdall, "Sorry." He smiled slightly, as much as he would anyway, "Don't worry, not the first time." This made me wonder for a moment who it was that had been sick here before..a question for another day perhaps.

Frigga was standing close and looked worried, "Did your Healers on Midgard make sure you were well? Should we have Eir examine you? You don't look well child." Great...future MIL thinks I look like shit, just perfect! Can this day get any shittier?! "I'm ok...just a bit banged up, that's all...though I have to say, I've never thrown up before and it was a vile and horrid act! Yuck!" She cringed slightly then I watched as she suddenly frowned and seemed to look me over from head to toe...what the hell is she doing?

"Come on, let's get you fixed up and feeling better Love." Loki hugged me tightly to his chest, though his glare at Odin wasn't missed in the slightest. I was picked up off my feet and cradled against his chest, my purr of contentment making him smile just briefly. As he walked me to our quarters the swaying of my body against his made me feel as if I was being rocked as a small child. Just like a small child I fell asleep in his arms.


	33. Scent

Ella

I cringed as Loki paced the room, his fists balled and his eyes filled with hatred and malice. I've never seen him like this before...he was the epitome of deadly! It was scarey seeing him like this, and it was all my fault. When we got back to our quarters he set me down and healed me, then had me tell him...in detail what had happened. Hearing about me sleeping with Will for the past two years didn't go over so well.

"I will kill him! How dare he touch what is mine!" Ummm, possessive much? "Loki, I wasn't yours then...ok ok I get it he hit me and if someone were to hurt you I'd be out for blood too. But you need to calm down before you find yourself back in the dungeon." He literally growled and paced some more, "Let them try!" Well this is going about as well as expected.

"Loki...please, come here." His eyes cut to me but he continued to seethe. "Please." I pleaded with my eyes and held my hands out to him. He stopped pacing and his eyes softened. He came to me and knelt between my legs, hands on my knees. "I'm ok..you made me better. William will be punished, my family will make sure of it." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm know it's not the blood and entrails, seriously...eww...that you want. But his career will be ruined, his image tarnished and my Dad and James made sure he is suffering." He seemed to think this over...at least he wasn't screaming vile methods of killing Will at the moment.

I combed my fingers through his hair and his eyes shut, leaning in toward my body. His arms wound around my waist and I held him, his forehead pressed into my chest. I could feel the tension rolling off his body. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by him speaking first. "Heimdall sent word to me that you were hurt and I...I have never been so scared in all my life. I begged him to let me go...but he refused. Heimdall assured me you were ok but I needed to see for mysef. If anything were to happen to you, it will be a good thing that I'll die soon after. I refuse to live without you."

My eyes prickle with tears hearing him admit he was afraid...I knew what that means for him. "I'm here Loki...I'm ok and I'm not leaving you anytime soon. I love you." His hold tightened around me, "And I love you." He seemed to melt into me at those words. The tension leaving his body and a contented sigh leaving his mouth. I smiled into his hair and inhaled his lovely scent. God he smells good!

I must have made a sound when smelling him because he pulled back and laughed a bit, "Do I smell that good Darling?" I smiled and pulled him back to me, burying my nose into his neck and taking a deep breath, "Oh yes...very good." His laughter vibrated through his chest into mine. He turned his head and nuzzled my neck, lightly nipping the flesh there before inhaling deeply. His body stiffened. Ummm, ok...what just happened?

He pulled back with a puzzled look on his face. "What? What's wrong?" He pressed his face to my neck again and I heard and felt him smell my neck, dragging his nose up to just behind my ear. I shivered since that's a very sensitive spot. When he pulled back a second time and I saw his frown I became worried. "Loki? What!?" He cocked his head a bit, "You smell different...you smell..." I pulled my hand up to my neck, "What? Do I stink? I did bathe...I swear!" He dramatically rolled his eyes at me, "Darling you do not stink."

I brought my arm to my nose and smelled my skin, "I don't smell anything...maybe it's my soap or something." He shook his head then reached up pulling my hair away from my neck, leaned in again. "You smell..." His head suddenly shot up and his eyes went wide. "Ella, Darling...I...I think you're with child!" I gasped, "I'm what? Wait...just because I smell different you think I'm pregnant?" 

"I'm know your scent like my own...it's unique and very appealing. But now...when I smell you, here.." His nose went back to the spot on my neck just below my ear..the spot that makes my thighs clench around his body and goosebumps prickle my skin. "You smell sweeter and even more mouth watering than ever. There could only be one reason for your smell to change so dramatically...Darling, we're going to have a baby, you're expecting our son!" My heart fluttered as his palm settled over my belly.

His smile was infectious and excitement bubbled up in my chest. "Are you sure? Could it happen this quickly? Oh God...Loki!" He hugged me tight and we both laughed and shed tears of happiness. He kissed me so passionately I wanted to weep from the surge of love I felt for him and from him. Can this really be happening? Am I really pregnant?

He suddenly pulled back and cupped my face and began to examine me all over. "What are you doing?" His eyes darted to mine and concern was written all over his face, "You were struck and fell, I need to know you weren't hurt worse than you were...he could have...he could have hurt our child!" I suddenly realized what he was talking about. "Loki...I'm fine, I feel wonderful. No pain, not since you healed me. We're ok." His eyes flashed at my words.

He bent and pressed a kiss to my stomach then with a growl he pulled me to the edge of the couch and against his chest. The kiss was electrifying, demanding, passionate and so full of need it was practically seeping from his pores. I clung to him like a lifeline and poured my heart and soul into this one kiss. 

Without warning I was lifted up off the couch, my legs wrapping around his waist. Our mouths never separated except for tiny gasps when we needed breath. Gently he placed me upon our bed and hovered over me. Slowly we pealed each other out of our clothes and he worshiped my body...every inch with his sinful mouth. Every once in a while coming straight back to my belly, placing feather light kisses there. When we eventually made love it was slow and every move and caress was like heaven.

When I eventually came, and he with me, it was powerful. I couldn't contain my tears from the intensity of not only our passion but of the emotions behind it all. We laid tangled together for quite a while just touching and kissing, then making love several more times just as wonderful as the last until we eventually succumbed to sleep. Loki's head was resting on my lower belly and his right arm wrapped around my thighs, hand cupping my hip, essentially curling himself around me in his protective embrace. My right hand tangled into his hair and my left threaded with his own on my hip. I watched him as he fell asleep before me with a smile on his face. There may have been one on mine as well.


	34. Birth Day

Evelyn 

"Dad, I'm making smoothies for Morgan and myself...you want one?" He rolled out from underneath one of his many vehicles he's currently working on...more like taking apart and putting back together. I asked him once why he did it. He just shrugged, "Because I can." Personally I think he's just bored. Being Iron Man was a huge part of his life.

"Smoothie? Did I hear you say smoothie? Ummm yes please...like there is ever a no to that question." He stood up and wiped his grease covered hands on a rag. "Did you work on the car or did it work on you? There's probably more oil and grease on you than in the vehicle." He smiled and looked down at himself. "Quite possible. So, hanging out with Morgan again today? Your homework isn't suffering from having a new friend...because if it is, good, you work too hard. Have some fun kiddo."

Dad...always trying to get me to be more social. He told me 'Life's too short to be so serious all the time. When you look back at your life you don't want 'If onlys' you want to look at yourself and think, 'Damn that was fun...let's do it again!" I have to admit it would be nice to just cut loose and have fun, but I'm pretty sure if I screw up college Pepper will kick my rear end. 

"You want the usual or be daring and try one of my flavors?" He cringed, "Oh No, Strawberry...I don't see how you can drink that stuff...pineapple and banana, that is just vile! Don't give that to Morgan you'll make her sick and she'll pop out that baby on my couch." I laughed and shook my head. "You just don't know what's good." He made a snorting noise, "Oh I know what's good, and that is most definitely not it."

I went to leave then stopped and turned around, "Dad, thanks again for helping Morgan out." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Kid could use someone helping her, besides...I'm taking it out of your inheritance so...you know, we're cool." I knew he was joking, "Yeah, well just so you know that's the money I was going to use on your hot private nurse when your old and decrepit...now I guess I'll have to get an old wart covered one." His eyes widened, "I get a hot nurse? Please say there will be sponge baths?" I tried not to laugh but couldn't help myself, "Sure Dad, as many as you like." He nodded once then went to go back under the car. "Holding you to that kiddo...now go, smoothies don't make themselves." 

Morgan was waiting for me in the hallway and when I saw her wiping tears I became very concerned. "Morgan? What's wrong? Is it the baby, should I take you to Tara?" She quickly shook her head, "No, it's just...you and your Dad, it's sweet how you too are together. I miss that." She looked so sad. "Come on, smoothies make everyone feel better. What flavor do you want?" She wiped away her tears and seem to shake herself out of the sad mood, "I'd like strawberry too please, can you show me how to make it?" 

Morgan loved the Smoothie and of course so did Dad. "Evelyn, thank you for everything. I wish there were more people like you in this world. It would definitely be a better place." I blushed a bit at the compliment, "You're welcome. I had some pretty great role models growing up. Your baby's new parents were two of them." She rubbed a hand over her large belly and sighed, "Yeah, he's going to be happy here. Alot better off than he would be with me. He didn't choose how he got here, but the least I can do is choose the best parents possible."

I knew Morgan was sad to be giving up her baby, but she has been resolute in her decision. "What do you think they will name him?" I shrugged a bit as I leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch, "Not sure, maybe they will let you help pick out a.....uh..Morgan?" Her eyes were closed tight and her arms were wrapped around her midsection. Uh oh!! "Morgan?" She let out a long breath then looked at me with panic in her eyes, "I...I think I'm in labor!" Shit!! "Quick..off the couch, there is no way Dad can be right about this!" She actually managed a slight laugh as I helped her stand up. 

"Jarvis, can you notify Dr. Barnes and Bucky were on our way to the Birthing Center, I think Morgan is in labor." 'Right away Miss.' I held Morgan's arm as we walked to the lift. "Evelyn, I'm scared." Her face showed it. "Everything will be ok, I promise. Dr. Barnes is the best and I'll be there with you if you want." She smiled through her pain and fear, "Thank you, I was afraid I'd have to do this by myself." As we stepped into the lift I turned her to look at me, "As if I'd let you do this alone. We're friends right?" She nodded. "Friends stick together. Now...let's go have a baby."

Bucky

"I can't believe you and Tara are adopting. That's wonderful Buck!" Steve was all smiles, I knew he would be happy about the baby. "Yeah, it is..I'm a bit scared though, it's been a while since we had a baby." Steve laughed a bit, "Trust me, it's like riding a bike." I couldn't help but join in the laughter, "You would know." As if right on que Jayden and Jordan came running into the room. They were both upset and talking at once...but apparently Sarah wouldn't leave them alone.

"Alright boys, calm down, tell Sarah to come see me please." Both boys ran back in the direction they came. Sarah came storming around the corner, pouty lip and frowny face and all...reminds me of Ella as a child. "Sarah, come here Sweetheart. What seems to be the problem?" She sighed deeply and dramatically, "Daddy...Jayden and Jordan won't let me watch my Ballet movie! They said I could but they are taking forever!" Steve looked at me and smiled, "Tell you what, why don't I let you watch it in our bedroom...just this once." Her little face brightened and she jumped up and down with excitement. "Ok!" She suddenly ran off.

"Well you handled that well." Steve shrugged, "I've learned to pick my battles when it comes to the kids. Remember how Brooklyn use to constantly go in Jax's room and color in his books...it was a nightmare trying to get her to stop. Eventually we got her her own art area in her room including making a wall where she could draw on it." I remembered that phase well...seems like yesterday. 

"I talked to Chloe earlier, convention is going well..her newest book has really drawn a crowd so she's been super busy. But she wanted me to tell you that we still have alot of baby furniture you can use if you want." The idea of a bassinet in our bedroom again made me smile, "Thanks Steve, tell Chloe we appreciate that."

"So any thought to names?" I laid my head back on the couch and tried not to dwell on when Tara and I sat down and picked out Michael's name. "We talked about it last night, nothing definite though, but I guess we will have to decide soon. Sorry he won't have your name...but I know you know why." The sad look on his face told me he did. "It's ok Bucky, I understand...heck I wouldn't even let Chloe name any of our kids after me." I smiled and turned my head to look at him, "Yeah, one punk Steve is quite enough."

Steve had just got back into the room from putting on Sarah's movie and sat down. 'Sorry to interrupt but Miss Evelyn wanted me to let Bucky know she's taking Morgan to the Birthing Center, labor appears to have started." Steve and I gawked at the other and my heart rate soared through the roof. "Holy Shit! Baby time!" I stood up quickly and so did Steve. Our eyes locked and he smiled, "You got this Buck..go bring your son into the world. I'll check in on you later once the boys and Sarah go to sleep." We hugged then Steve pushed me out the door.

I ran the entire way to the Birthing Center, well except for being in the lift of course where I cursed it for being so slow and wishing I had just taken the stairs. I literally almost ran straight into Tara as she too was running to get to Morgan. We couldn't contain our excitement and hugged each other tightly. She pulled back with tears in her eyes and cupped my face, her palms brushing over my stubble. "I love you." My hands settled over hers, "I love you too...let's go meet our son." She smiled and nodded.

Evelyn poked her head out of the main door, "Uh, hey...I hate to rush you guys but....yeah, mucho baby action going on up in here....so...move your asses!" She disappeared back inside. We rushed in right after her. Tara threw on her white coat and went ahead of me to the Birthing room Evelyn ran into, and where the screaming was coming from...oh Lord!

Morgan was laying on her side on the bed and crying through pain. Tara sat by her and began talking to her about breathing properly through the contraction. "Morgan, hunny...like I showed you....in deep through your nose.....now out slowly through your mouth, that's it...good girl." I love watching my wife work. Though I'm not sure I can be that calm right now.

Once the contraction stopped Tara had Morgan lay back so she could check her. Evelyn was smart enough to get her into a Birthing gown when they arrived. "Ok, Morgan...looks like your at six centimeters already, this baby seems to be in a hurry to make an appearance. Have you thought of how you want to do this?" She looked panicked and scared, I wanted to hug her like I would have my own daughters. "I...I don't know...can Evelyn be with me whatever I do?" Tara grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, "Of course, whatever you need. This is your birth, you get to choose how you want to do this and how much involvement from me or anyone else you want as well." This seemed to help calm her down.

I smiled to myself when Morgan decided to walk, it reminded me of when Tara was in labor with Ella and Emma. It wasn't long before her water broke and she felt the need to push. "Ok Morgan...where do you want to deliver?" She had a death grip on Evelyn who for just a sixteen years old was calm, but I could see the storm of panic behind her eyes. She's Stark's kid, I wouldn't expect anything less. "I..uh..I don't know...I'm so scared!" Evelyn reached up and with wisdom beyond her years she turned Morgan's face toward her own, "Morgan, I'm right here. I go where you go. You are not alone! You can do this, you are stronger than you think. I know you are!" 

I watched in wonder as Morgan decided upon a water birth...flash backs of my girls fully vivid in my mind. She looked at me nervously as she was about to change into a bikini style top for the water. I quickly ducked out of the room giving her a bit of privacy. When I stepped out I was met by practically a mob of people. Steve and most of his kids, except for the younger ones who were in bed, since it was about ten at night. Tony was there, Tasha who I didn't even know was in the building. Emma stepped away from Jax and enveloped me in a hug. "How is she doing?" I held her tight, "She's scared but doing good...she's getting ready to push...I'm just giving her some privacy to change."

"How's Evie?" I looked up at Tony, "You'd be proud of her Tony, she's an amazing kid." Tony just got that cocky look on his face and leaned back farther into the chair he was sitting in, "Of course she is..she's a ..." Everyone there said it before him in unison, "Stark." He smirked, "Exactly." I kissed Emma's forehead and looked up to see Jax watching her like she was the most precious thing in existence. His eyes looked up to mine and a brief moment of unease flashed in his. I smiled at him then pulled back from my daughter, but leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Love you baby girl. Go keep Jax company while I go meet your brother, ok." She smiled, "Love you too Daddy...and I think I can do that." 

A hand suddenly grabbed me from behind and jerked, "Come on Bucky..coast is clear! It's baby time!" I was pulled in the room by Evelyn who was smiling big time. Walking over to the Birthing pool I see Morgan leaning forward on the edge with her hands and my wife was stripped down to her bra and panties, waist deep in water along with her. When Morgan's latest contracted eased she looked up at Evelyn, "Can you get in too?" Evelyn looked down at her clothes then to me then shrugged, "Screw it!" She suddenly kicked off her shoes and jumped into the tub fully clothed. 

I crouched down beside the tub and went to my knees. With the next contraction Morgan suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around Evelyn's neck. I could hear her baring down and pushing. Tara seemed to sense that she needed Evelyn to help her...and no one else so she stepped back and came over to me and we watched. She still voiced instructions and encouragements. 

Morgan suddenly reached down with one hand, eyes wide, "He's coming out!!" Tara looked at the younger Stark, "Just like I told you...reach down, help her...it's ok." She nodded and as Morgan screamed out with her pushing she reached down and I nearly wept when they both pulled the baby up in between them. Tara and I both were crying tears of joy. Evelyn looked absolutely in awe at holding the screaming baby boy. Morgan was clinging to him...crying tears of sorrow. My heart nearly broke.

It took a moment for us to hear exactly what she was saying through her tears, and when we did, Tara shot forward. "Take him...please....please take him!! I can't, please...you have to take him!" My wife went to work in cutting the umbilical cord and Morgan and Evelyn both lifted our son and placed him into her arms. She cried and her hands were shaking then her eyes met mine. She quickly came to me, "Meet your son Bucky...isn't he beautiful?" I ignored the tears sliding down my face and reached out touching his head, cupping it in my hand, "He's perfect...he's absolutely perfect." I leaned over our son and kissed my wife tenderly. 

Nurses on standby went to help Morgan with the delivery of her placenta..Evelyn never leaving her side the entire time. Her heart wrenching cries were hard to hear, but I understood her pain. She had made it known that once the baby was born she didn't want to hold him so the separation would be easier, but I knew nothing would make this easier on her. I helped Tara out of the pool and wrapped my son and wife in a warm blanket. She thought it best that we should give Morgan some space and take our son to another room, where his cries wouldn't make her agony worse.

Once in a private room I got to hold my son for the first time. Tara told me to take off my shirt, skin to skin contact will help keep him warm and calm. I held him close, his head directly over my heart. He was so small, even smaller than the twins, my two hands on his body nearly enveloping him entirely. Tara examined him a bit and checked his heart and lungs, she smiled when everything sounded good. I parted with him just briefly when she weighed and measured him. Five pounds even and eighteen inches long...so tiny. 

Tara said he was small due to lack of proper nutrition and teenagers have a higher risk of small birth weight babies, but even small he appeared to be healthy. We sat together after Tara redressed and took turns letting him suckle a bottle with donated breast milk. He made the cutest sighs while eating that made me laugh. He was cleaned up and his pink skin was as soft as satin. His eyes appeared blue but as Tara likes to tell me they all start out that way. He had a head full of dark brown hair, nearly the same color as my own and I couldn't resist the urge to stroke it gently.

We talked and decided upon a name, the choice once we held him was easy...even when we talked before it seemed impossible to narrow it down to just two, a first and middle name. Tara kissed my cheek and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Why don't you go introduce our son to the rest of the family while I go check on Morgan." I turned her way and she kissed me with so much love behind it that I groaned in disappointment when she ended it. 

We dressed him in a tiny premie diaper and a white onesie and wrapped in a clean and soft blue blanket. Once my wife left to check on Morgan I spent just a brief moment by myself with the baby. "Hey there, I know I'm not your biological father, but I promise you to be the best Daddy I can for you. You need to know...you're not a replacement for the son I lost, no one could be. God...I already love you so much! Come on..let's go meet your family." I kissed his cheek and I smiled warmly as he yawned, his little mouth open wide with the effort.

I pushed open the door to the waiting room where everyone was calmly waiting. Once I entered everyone stopped what they were doing, conversations dying in their tracks. "Hey Guys." Everyone stood and gathered around me to look at the baby. Emma was crying and reached out and caressed the baby's cheek. There were Oo's and Aww's and congratulations all around. "Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Christopher Morgan Barnes....my son." My eyes met Steve's and reached out grabbing my shoulder. "He's beautiful Bucky, it's a wonderful name. Congratulations." I wiped at a stray tear and watched as Christopher yawned again and began to fall asleep in my arms.


	35. Preparation

Ella

"Please.....pretty, pretty please with sugar on top?" Loki looked at me like I'd lost my mind, "I don't see how adding anything on top of something, let alone a please will get me to do as you ask." Ok...time for the big guns. "What in the nine Realms is that look?" I huffed out in exasperation, "Oh for goodness sake Loki...it was my best pouty face! Didn't you ever have a pouty face to get what you wanted when you were little?" He sighed heavily, "No, I did not." 

I had been trying my best for the past hour after waking up trying to convince Loki not to tell anyone yet about the pregnancy. It was kind of weird that I was taking this news based solely on him telling me I smelled different. I hadn't even taken any kind of test to make sure. In my heart I knew it to be true, so did Loki, but that doesn't mean I want everyone to know just yet.

"Explain to me why you don't wish my parents to know? It's wonderful and joyous news, I want everyone to know you carry my son within your womb." I couldn't help but smile at those words. "Yes it is, but tomorrow is the ceremony and everything is all crazy busy with your mother planning and delegates are arriving. I want tomorrow to be about us. If we tell everyone we're pregnant...I don't know, it will just be different." I plopped down onto the soft couch...well, the Asgardian version of a couch that is.

Loki who was standing still watching me with hands clasp behind his back moved toward me. He suddenly sat down just as dramatically next to me, making me bounce a bit on the cushion. I let out a bit of a squeak and he pulled me close to his side. "Ella, tell me the truth. Why don't you want everyone to know?" I turned my head into his shoulder and mumbled against his tunic, "Because they will all just think you're marrying me because I'm pregnant. That's why." I didn't quite expect the fit of laughter beside me...not in the slightest. 

"Are you laughing at me?!" He noticed my stern look and laughed louder, "Darling..the whole idea that I would marry you just because you're pregnant is preposterous. Everyone knows I'm a frost giant now. Not to mention the news of our bonding has spread everywhere. They are probably expecting you to be pregnant." My brow crinkled as I thought this over. "Oh...well...yeah, I guess you're right." He suddenly leaned toward me with a devilish grin on his face, "Oh do say that again...but perhaps when Thor and Father is around. I like the sound of it..'you're right Loki' Oh yes, I do love that." Oh geeze!

After a bit of a make out session on the sofa I had to hurry and leave to meet with the head seamstress for the last fitting of my gown. Loki wanted to come but I told him no, he wasn't allowed. I shit you not the little bastard threw a pouty face at me! When I wouldn't budge he only laughed and walked away saying, "See, that face does not get you what you want...besides, like you would even know I was there if I truly wanted to take a peek." He left me gawking at his back, mouth wide open. "Loki! You wouldn't dare?!" Before he disappeared around the corner he caught my eye and winked. Ooooo that cheeky little...he better not peek! 

I was late to the fitting....thanks Loki...ugh! Not a good impression to make. When I entered the room the seamstress and Frigga were talking...well, crap! "Hi! Sorry I'm late..Loki is a hard one to pry yourself away from. Like save some for the honeymoon, right...am I right? Yeah, he's abit clingy...sooo, clingy...yup." Yeah, like that didn't make me feel even more awkward. They just stood there staring at me then Frigga laughed a bit, "Don't worry Dear..you're barely late, besides it gave me sometime to talk to Gretta about the clothes I'm having made for your family." Whoa..ok.

"Really? That's really generous of you My Queen." She waved off the compliment, "Nonsense, I wish your family to be comfortable while here and they may feel a bit out of sorts if they were dressed differently than everyone else. You said your parents haven't changed much since I last saw them. Gretta still has your Mother's measurements and I've got a good eye for what will fit your Father. Your sister should be simple, for obvious reasons." I didn't even know what to say, I was speechless. "My Queen...I...that's.." She stepped forward and grabbed my hands, "It's Frigga...or if you wish, someday, if you're comfortable with it, Mother. You are my family now Ella, I would do no less for a daughter of my own."

After getting all mushy with so many feels, I finally tried on the full finished gown. I barely recognized myself in the mirror. "Wow! Just...wow!" The gown was a sheer gold over white with green embroidery all over the bodice and bottom of the full skirt resembling vines and delicate looking flowers in shades of gold, silver and white. The back was done up like a corset. The sleeves were sheer white that was off the shoulder giving the dress a strapless look. The sleeves went to mid forearm and hugged me like a glove, but the material was so fine like silk it was like nothing was there. The dress had a modest train that had the embroidery straight down the middle then fanned out to the edges at the bottom. It was the most beautiful gown I had ever seen!

"Dearest...please, don't cry. Is there something wrong? Do you not like it?" I shook my head, "No....I mean no, nothings wrong. I love it! It's perfect! Thank you." She seemed relieved and so did the seamstress. "Wonderful! Now for jewelry I have something for you tomorrow that will be beautiful with the dress." I couldn't hold back, I quickly took those three or four steps off the platform and hugged her tight. She, though startled, hugged me back just as thoroughly. "You're very welcome." 

She pulled back a bit then frowned and with a funny look on her face she hugged me again. What in the world is she...did she just smell me? Oh....uh oh! She pulled back and held my upper arms her eyes going wide. "Ella? Are you pregnant?!" Her eyes were wide with the question and a half smile on her face with a look of hopefulness. I realized right then I couldn't lie to her...not her. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I think so." The next few minutes were full of excited chatter and many many hugs.

"Wait...what do you mean by 'I think so'?" I explained to her that Loki said my scent was different and she herself said the same confirming it. "Have you spoke with Eir, to be sure?" I shook my head no, "Loki said he doesn't need her telling him what he knows to be true." She smiled and nodded in understanding, "That's Loki for you...but what about you?" I finished taking off the last of the gown and changed back into my regular dress. "I feel it in my heart it's true, but it would be nice to have medical proof...I don't know, to make it more real, I guess." 

Without much convincing I was soon in Eir's medical ward and standing before the tall woman who looked frightening on a good day. It's only when she smiles can you see the tender heart underneath. She brewed some sort of oddly colored tea from dried leaves then asked for my hand. A slight pinch was felt on my finger and a single drop of my blood dripped into the small bowl. The liquid changed immediately from a champagne type color to a deep red. "Well...what does red mean?" Both Eir and Frigga shared a look and a smile. Frigga cupped my cheek and with moist eyes she answered me, "Red means you are expecting my first grandchild." I stared down at the red liquid and it was as if I felt my whole world shift. There was my proof...I'm pregnant! 

Frigga and I took the rest of the afternoon and went over the ceremony and how it would go. Thor would deliver the clothes to my family since I was so busy. He was more than happy to help his 'new sister' in anyway he could. I was shocked when she didn't tell anyone about me being pregnant. She didn't tell Thor when he talked with us and retrieved the clothes. She didn't try to tell Odin when we walked through the thrown room. I would catch her watching me on occasion with such a happy smile that I couldn't help but join in. When we were finally alone in her garden and we sat upon a bench, I finally asked her. "Why haven't you told anyone I'm pregnant?" 

Frigga smiled and patted my hand that rested on the top of my leg, "It's nice sometimes being the only one who knows such wonderful information. Besides...tomorrow is about the ceremony...tomorrow there will be plenty of talk about babies later." My eyes widened, "Thank you...man try and tell Loki that and he just doesn't get it. He want to shout it from the top of the Bifrost to all the Realms for crying out loud. But he did say he would wait till after the ceremony to tell anyone, so I guess that's a small victory on my part." She turned my way, "Darling girl...the fact that you have captured my son's heart when he believed he didn't have one is a major victory. For you he has become the man I knew he would eventually be and for that I will forever be grateful." Seriously how many times can you cry in one day from emotionally filled conversations...I've reached my quota for the day thanks...sign me out, I'm done....check please!

By the time evening rolled around I was down right exhausted and my brain was tired from all the information for the ceremony. I took a moment and stopped before a large window in the corridor and admired the view over the city. It didn't even startle me when two large arms wrapped around me from behind and I felt a soft kiss to the side of my head then on my shoulder. He didn't speak, neither did I for several minutes. We just stood there, his arms around me in a protective bubble as we both enjoyed the view. It was...peaceful. 

The spell was broken when I yawned. He kissed below my ear and he spoke softly to me, "Let's get you to bed Darling, you've had a long day and you need your rest." I didn't argue or protest in any way. I turned in his arms and without hesitation he scooped me up and cradled me to his chest. I love when he holds me like this...the sway of his body that rocks me gently against the hard planes of his chest and upper abdomen. I don't remember much beyond a few minutes in his arms. There was a brief moment of movement and clothing being removed then the feel of the soft bed below me and Loki at my side holding me.


	36. Ceremony

Ella

Today was the big day! I woke up and felt like I could puke. Ok it could have been pregnancy related but I'm leaning more toward nerves. I don't get it, I've spoken before countless crowds during lectures. Why does this ceremony have me tied up in knots? The only conclusion I could come up with is the meaning behind it all...being bound to someone forever is one thing, to announce it to the world is another. 

Loki was dragged away by Thor at first light, he hadn't even fully dressed yet. He protested I think just so he didn't appear to agree fully with his brother. I wasn't even allowed a kiss! Thor put his hand between our faces when he tried, "Sorry Brother...save it for the ceremony." I blew him a kiss for good measure. Just before he disappeared out my chamber door he smiled wistfully, "I'll meet you in the thrown room Love, I'll be the incredibly dashing one next to this ugly Oaf." Thor huffed in annoyance at being called ugly and the last I heard he was going on and on, something about many maidens proving that statement false. 

I was given handmaidens, six to be exact to help me in anything I needed. I excused them for a while because I don't need six women watching me bathe...just a liiiitle creepy. I took my time in the large tub that I purposefully filled with bubbles. I lifted my hand up and blew the bubbles off and giggled...yeah....this is nice. Warm water caressed my body and it felt like heaven so I took my time. My family should be arriving soon and Mom and Emma will help me get ready. 

Just as I dried off and wrapped myself in a silky robe a knock sounded on the door. When I opened to see who it was I stared in shock! There stood my parents and my sister, and it wasn't just the way they looked dressed in Asgardian fashion that shocked me, though they looked amazing...no it was the tiny baby boy my mother held in her arms. "Oh my God! Mom?" Mom unwrapped the newborn from the blanket he was in, "Ella, meet your new brother Christopher."

For many minutes the ceremony was forgotten. Especially when I got to hold the baby. He was so tiny and felt like he weighed nothing at all, but he was so beautiful. I tried my best to hold back, but I couldn't and the tears slipped down my cheeks. "Mom, he's so perfect!" I had such a hard time not telling my family then and there that I was pregnant, especially after holding Chris. I listened as they all told me about his birth. My heart broke for Morgan, but I knew this was best, not only for her but for the baby as well. 

I was pleased to hear that Tony found her parents and had his high priced attorneys visit them with papers to have them sign over any rights to not only their daughter, but their grandson as well. Pathetically, they didn't even argue or put up a fight. What made it all even better was when Tony approached Morgan, upon request from his daughter and asked her if she would allow him to adopt her. Which of course she said yes and Evelyn was over the moon at getting a sister. Tony apparently was very fond of the girl and her affect on Evelyn. Dad told me Tony had slapped him on the back and grinned wide saying he was now Christopher's grandfather which kinda makes Bucky his son....sorta. Yeah, he's not gonna let that one go anytime soon. 

So much has happened the last two days that I feel like my head is spinning. Or maybe it was the room? Either way I sat down to make sure. "Ella, you ok? You look a little...white. I mean your naturally pale, but you're definitely more white than usual." I looked up and smirked at my twin. "Har har Sis, kinda the pot calling the kettle black huh?" She grinned and then shrugged, "Probably...but seriously, you feeling ok?" I took a deep cleansing breath, "Yeah, just nervous I guess." She hugged me, "Think of it like high school or college graduation...you've already completed all the classes, so essentially your done. The ceremony is just for everyone else. So, come on, let's get you ready for the Big Show!"

Frigga apparently heard about the baby and had to stop by to see him of course. She gave me a knowing look as she cradled the baby to her chest. She was already dressed in a beautiful golden gown with dark lavender accents that was absolutely beautiful! She looked very much the Queen she is. She dropped off a box while there, "This is your jewelry for when your fully dressed. I'll see you soon Dear." She then hugged me and kissed my cheek before leaving." Man, I have the best Mother in law EVER!

With my Mother, Sister and six handmaidens, I was finally fully dressed and hair done. I left it long but it was pieced together with flowers weaved in and out making it almost appeared braided when it was not. Gorgeous!! Mom and Emma had a fit over the dress...well, I kinda did too, even though I've worn it before. The last piece to the puzzle was the box of jewelry from Frigga.

I opened the ornate box and gasped! "Oh my! Oh it's so beautiful!" Mom and Emma looked over my shoulder, both making a slight gasping sound as well. The box held a necklace made of gold and silver. It was delicate and was made to look like vines that wove around my neck. It was exquisite! It was perfect! Mom helped me put on the necklace because my hands were shaking so badly I couldn't get it latched, and I was afraid of breaking it. Emma took some pictures of us all to show everyone back home. I was finally ready!

A handmaiden sent news that everyone was ready and it was time to go. Dad came back into the room and when he saw me he froze, eyes welling up with tears. "Sweetheart, you look like an Angel." We both cried a bit then wiped our faces. "Are you ready?" He held his arm out to me, "Yeah, I am." Mom and Emma went ahead with the baby and took their places in the thrown room, both escorted by Thor, who then would take his place next to Loki near the thrown. Thor was dressed in his finest leathers and armor. Here it's similar to military men and their ceremonial suits.

I stood outside the double golden doors of the thrown room, holding tightly to my Father's arm. I snuck a quick peek at my Dad and we smiled. "I love you Ella." "I love you too Daddy." His smile brightened and he cleared his throat, "All right...let's do this thing." I laughed then swallowed thickly as I heard the All-Father's booming voice to have his son's bride brought forward and the sound and feel of his staff hitting the floor. The double doors opened by themselves, no doubt from his command.

As I walked through my breath was stolen from me. Many....many people lined the great thrown room, all dressed in their finest. I heard gasps and whispers of awe. Then my eyes landed on Loki. He was also dressed in his finest armor, helmet with horns and all...wow, yeah, totally loving the horns! His mouth was slightly hung open as he looked at me and Thor behind him grinned wide and clasp him on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear. To which of course made Loki smile and nod and his look of awe was replaced by look of deep love. 

Once we reached the thrown we stopped and both I and my father bowed as instructed. "Rise." The All-Father's voice commanded. "Today is a joyous day. Loki, my son takes his bride, and the house of Odin gains a daughter and a Princess of Asgard." He looked to his right (totally opposite from how it's done on Midgard) at Loki, "Take the hand of your bonded mate from her Father." Loki took two steps down from the thrown and stood before us. My Father kissed my cheek then gave my hand to Loki. "Take care of her Loki, she may become your wife but she's my whole world." Loki bowed slightly to him, "You have my word." Dad joined Mom and Emma to the right of the thrown.

Loki brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles making me smile and blush. With him at my left he took my hand and we walked a few more steps toward the thrown. Odin stepped down and smiled warmly at me. He struck his staff again on the ground and it began to glow. "I All-Father proclaim these two bound from here to eternity. For there is no greater joy than finding the other half of your soul. Let your happiness abound and let it be known in all of Asgard and all the nine Realms the blessing I bestow upon my Son, Prince Loki and now and forever my Daughter, Princess Ella!" With two consecutive strikes of his staff the room erupted in cheers. Well...that was simple.

Loki and I both bowed to the All-Father and when we rose Loki turned me to look at him. Queen Frigga stepped down to us and handed Loki something wrapped in golden silk. The apple. Indun's golden apple of Immortality. Well at least longevity. He pulled the silk from the weirdly colored fruit and took a bite then offered it to me. I hesitated then whispered to him, "Is it safe? You know...with the you know what?" He seemed to pause then nodded, "Yes, it is perfectly safe." I leaned forward and took a bite. The skin was harder to bite through than I expected and the taste was kinda funky, not sweet or sour...but tangy like a melon. Once I took the bite the crowd erupted again in cheers.

I felt the change immediately. I felt stronger and even though I was enhanced before the apple it was still a drastic change. Sounds became crisper, lights and colors sharper. The way I felt in my own skin was different...not a bad different though. It's hard to explain. Kind of like spending the night at your best friends house and you know it well and your comfortable, but then you come home and there's nothing like your own bed. Kind of the same...sorta. It's as if for the first time ever I'm fully aware of everything about my body....including the pregnancy. I could sense it, feel it inside me...that was an amazing feeling!

After the ceremony was over Council members, Lords and High ranking Delegates came forward to bestow their congratulations on us. I got the distinct impression from Loki that he was shocked by the outpouring of positive attitudes from these people. Once the show off the Pony stage was over it was time for the Banquet. Yes!! Food!! Starving!! Loki laughed at my eagerness to eat, "Hungry my Love?" I gave him a seductive look, "Always...but some food would be nice as well." He made a low humming sound..almost like a purr.

The banquet was amazing!! The hall was enchanted and lights danced along the ceiling, almost like lightening bugs were flying over our heads. There was music and dancing and soooo much food! We ate and spoke to many more people who bestowed their well wishes for a happy and productive union...ha ha...already there bub! 

Loki and I were embraced and slowly dancing in the middle of the hall with others doing the same around us. His mouth caressed my ear, "When do you think the banquet is officially over?" I knew what he had in mind...yes please! "Hmm...well since it's for us and as long as your Father thinks we have been here an appropriate time then I guess we can say when it's over." He grinned devilishly then spun me around right into my Father's arms. "Hey Beautiful...mind if your old Dad cuts in?" I kissed his cheek, "Not at all." 

I watched as Loki approached his mother who then approached Odin. It was too loud in the hall to make out what was said, but the grin on Loki's face led me to believe it was what he wanted to hear. As he came back to me again my Father turned me to continue dancing with my husband. "So? What's the verdict? Can we blow this popsicle stand?" He took my hand in his and kissed it, "Almost...just one more thing that needs to be done, then yes...we can fly the coop as you say."

I was about to ask what it was we needed to do when suddenly Odin rose and the glow from his staff made everyone take notice and quiet down. "It appears my son wishes to address the guests." Odin nodded toward Loki and I looked at him confused...we're we suppose to make speeches or something? "Thank you all for celebrating with us this day. Your support and kindness is more than I deserve and I appreciate every gesture of good will. But this is not my main reason for speaking to you. I made a promise and now I will deliver since the ceremony is over and the feast is drawing to an end." No....no he isn't...here?! Now?! He can't be? "Today I not only gained my soul mate but I also gained a family. My wife is expecting our first child and I couldn't be more happy than I am right now and I wanted you all to share in our joy." Well...cats out of the bag!

Everyone cheered and my Parents and sister looked shocked. Mom hugged me tight, "Sweetheart is this true? Are you pregnant?" I nodded and she squealed with happiness, along with my sister. Dad just kind of looked still shocked and Mom had to nudge him a bit to speak. "You're....pregnant? I just became a Father again and now I'm going to be a grandfather? I think I need a drink." Luckily Thor was nearby, "Come Friend Bucky, let's drink and celebrate this wonderful news! You will be a grandfather and I an uncle! Today is a wonderful day!" Loki and I along with my Mom and Emma laughed as Thor drug off Bucky with tales of the amazing mead that Asgard had to offer. 

I felt a presence behind me and I turned, Odin stood there with such a look of happiness I almost didn't recognize him if it weren't for the armor and staff....and yeah the eye patch of course. Frigga was by his side. I bowed, "My King, My Queen." The shock I felt as he hugged me was expressed by a slight squeak. "You have truly made an old man happy this day! Congratulations my Daughter, you have brought an abundance of happiness to Asgard and to the house of Odin." 

I watched Loki as his Father first shook his hand then pulled him hard against his chest for a hug. He looked as stunned as I had felt. "Congratulations my Son, it warms my heart to know you will enjoy the riches of fatherhood. It's not only the most challenging of experiences but also the most rewarding. You deserve this happiness My Son. You always have." Loki stood there and I could see him struggling for words to say. I knew the history there and what Odin's words would mean to him. With a voice full of emotion, Loki looked at him, "Thank you Father." Frigga and I exchanged a look, those three words held so much meaning. 

Once Odin and Frigga excused themselves from the festivities, Loki and I decided we too were ready to call it a day. I kissed my family goodnight and even got to see the awkward and uncomfortable way Loki held my infant brother for the first time. In my husband's hands the tiny infant seemed even smaller. My mother had insisted he hold him before they retired to their rooms for the night. Frigga had arranged for them to stay then they could go home refreshed in the morning. Seeing Loki hold Chris made me daydream of the day he would hold our son. It was strange already knowing what my child will be. I suppose it makes picking a name out easier.

Back in our bedroom I wrapped my arms around my husband's middle. "You looked amazing holding the baby. Did it make you think of our son too?" He smiled and leaned in close and kissed a path down from my forehead to my jaw, "Yes, it did." I hummed in enjoyment as he kissed farther down to below my ear and collar bone. "What did Thor say to you while I was walking toward you in the thrown room? You went from shocked to elated in five seconds." I felt the vibrations of his laugh against my skin. "Thor told me you looked like a Goddess...and I happen to agree. I was elated because this Goddess chose to be with me of all people in the nine Realms." Now that's a panty dropping statement if I ever heard one! And not long after...they did.


	37. Intoxicated

Tara

Emma and I had just finished bathing Christopher. The tiny infant had fallen asleep during the whole ordeal. "I think he's worn out from all the attention today." I couldn't agree more with my daughter. "They don't have many babies here for some reason, perhaps due to the longevity of their lives...who knows. I do remember the Queen telling me that identical twins were even more rare, or twins in general for that matter." 

I watched as Emma gushed over her brother, "Have you decided on what we talked about?" She looked up at me where she was positioned on the bed next to the baby. "I've thought about it and I guess whatever you think is best would be ok. It's not like I have alot of experience in this area before." I sat down on the other side of Christopher and took his tiny hand in mine. "I know you don't, that's why this decision is an important one. Look, I'm not saying having a baby is a bad thing, because it's far from it. I just want to make sure you are well protected until you are ready to become a mom."

"When I found out I was pregnant with you and your sister...it was a shock. A big shock. Your Dad told me he didn't want anything more than sex and planned on moving to New York with Steve and Chloe. I was devastated and so heartbroken. I was so sure I was going to have to be a single mom. Thankfully your Father turned out to be a complete idiot and did in fact love me and was only trying to protect me from his enemies." Emma sat up and tucked her feet under herself, "Jax wouldn't do that Mom. If I was pregnant he would be by my side the whole time. He's a good man." I reached out and took her hand, "I know he is Sweetheart, my point is that when you become pregnant someday, I want it to be your choice, not something that just..happens. Understand?" 

Emma nodded in understanding though she remained quiet. I smiled at my soft spoken child and wondered how I was blessed to have two very different daughters. I was about to say something further about birth control when a loud thud came from the door to our room. Both Emma and I jumped at the sound, even Christopher startled awake and began to cry. Emma quickly scooped him up and began to shush him while I went to see what the noise was.

I opened the heavy door to find Bucky standing outside of it running his hands over his body as if he was looking for something. The smell of alcohol on him was acute to say the least. "Bucky?" He looked up at me and grinned wide, stumbling back a bit. "Hey there hot stuff...I can't find my key...do you have my key?" Emma appeared behind me and looked over my shoulder. "Mom? What's going on?" We both watched as Bucky went to lean against the door frame and missed, falling into the floor with a loud thud. "I believe your Father is intoxicated." Emma gasped, "What? I don't think I've ever seen him drunk before..I didn't think he could." Neither did I.

"Are you ok?" I looked down at my husband who looked confused as to why he was suddenly in the floor. "I'm good...the door moved on me...I'm good." I could hear Emma laughing under her breath, most likely from how badly Bucky was slurring his words. I reached my hand down and took Bucky's hand, "Come on Bucky, up off the floor before you make a complete fool of yourself." He grumbled something inaudible then let me help him up. He stumbled again once upright and was facing the opposite direction. "Hey, where'd you go?" I tapped his shoulder and couldn't help but laugh myself as he turned and seemed relieved to find me. "There you are."

"Emma, could you take Christopher to your room for a while...I need to..uh..deal with your Father." She smiled and went to go grab some of the baby's things then walked out and across the hall to her room. Bucky wiggled his fingers at the baby as they passed, "Hey look..it's my baby....hi baby!" I shook my head and grinned as I led him into our room. "Do you have my key?" I bit my lips to try and suppress my laughter. "Darling, the rooms do not have keys." He looked around confused, "A hotel without keys...that's not safe." I couldn't hide my laugh any longer. "We're not in a hotel, this is Asgard, remember...Ella got married to Loki."

I wrapped an arm around his middle and led him into the bedroom. "Asgard....oh..right...Asgard...I'm gonna be a grandpa. Does that make you a grandma?" He flopped down onto the bed and laid back, arms spread wide. "Yes it does. Come on, let's get you undressed and into bed." He laughed and sat up as I started to undo his new clothing, which I had to say made him look incredibly handsome. "Ahhhh...your trying to get me naked." I laughed again as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "How much did you have to drink anyway?" He seemed to think this over, "Uh..one..I had one drink. Thor only let me have one, said it was strong. Besides I can't get drunk."

This was very amusing seeing Bucky drunk for the first time. "Bucky, you are drunk." His eyes widened, "I am? Ha ha..cool! We should bring that stuff back and give it to Stevie...he's never been drunk, even before the serum! Be funny to watch...make him cut loose a bit." Bucky went into a fit of laughter, apparently him imagining Steve drunk was to him, hillarious! 

"What are you doing?" I looked up into my husband's flushed face, "I told you, getting you undressed for bed. That way you can sleep it off." I had managed to get his shirt off while he was going on about a drunk Steve and had started on the ties to his pants. He grabbed my hands in his and suddenly pressed them into his crotch. I could feel him starting to harden under me. "I know what your trying to do...your trying to get me naked and have your wicked way with me." I tried to pull my hands away but his grip was strong despite the mead coursing through his veins. "Putting you to bed Bucky, remember?"

He grumbled and let my hands go so I could continue undressing him. It was a bit more difficult since he was now hard as a rock and straining against the bindings. I couldn't help the desire I felt as I eventually pulled his pants down over his hard cock and it bobbed free. I peeked up and Bucky was watching me with a wicked grin. All I could do was grin back and shake my head in amusement. Once he was fully naked I stood up. He was laid back and propped up onto his elbows, knees bent and hanging off the end of the bed. A delicious sight indeed. 

"Like what you see Doll?" I laughed, "Of course I do Bonehead...I married you didn't I? Now come on...scoot back so I can cover you up and you can sleep." He wiggled his eyebrows again, "I don't wanna sleep." I sighed and placed my hands on my hips, "You don't want to sleep...ok, well what do you want to do then?" My eyes widened as he suddenly brought his flesh hand up off the bed and wrapped it around his hard cock. Oh goodness gracious! "You know what I want." His voice was thick and throaty, full on seductive. My eyes widened more when he began to stroke himself and he groaned and tipped his head back. 

"Bucky...your drunk, come on, let's just go to bed." His head straightened and he licked his lips as he continued to jack off right in front of me. My nether region tingled...it has been a few weeks since we've made love due to everything going on and I was definitely enjoying the view before me. "I'll cum on you if you want." Jesus! "Is that so?" He nodded and bit his lip, "Yeah I would...why don't you take that pretty dress off and I'll show you." I knew at the rate he's going at his dick he wouldn't last much longer, especially inebriated. 

Alright...he wants to play...I'll play. I grinned and began to take off my dress. "Yeah, mmmm...that's what I'm talking about. Take it off Baby. Show me those perfect tits. Gonna cum all over them." Whoa...drunk Bucky is awesome at dirty talk...Jesus!! I pulled down my dress and I stood before him completely nude. "Fuck your beautiful! Makes my dick so damn hard just looking at you. I wanna fuck your tits so bad...I bet they would feel so good around my cock...shit!" He hissed and rubbed his thumb over his slit and I saw the wetness there as he spread his pre-cum over the head. 

"You want to fuck my tits huh? These?" I grabbed my breasts and pressed them together and squeezed, giving him a good show. "Fuck yeah I do! Come here!" He released his cock long enough to crook his finger at me. He sat up and grabbed my hands, pulling me to stand between his legs. Both a warm and cool hand grabbed my breasts and pressed them together and squeezed then like I had just done. "God your tits are perfect....so soft." I gasped as his mouth desended upon my chest and sucked and nipped at my already hard nipples. Holy Crap!!

I was suddenly picked up and tossed onto the bed...I didn't expect him to be so strong this drunk. Well, apparently not too drunk it seems. I watched him as he crawled up my body like a predator, his cock rubbing a line of wetness from my legs all the way up as he drug it across me. He bent down and captured my lips in a kiss that made my head spin. When he pulled away he was looking down at my chest. "Gonna fuck'm so good...yeah, fuck'm raw! You want my dick in between your tits don't you baby...tell me you want it. Tell me!" I nodded my head, "Yes..do it Bucky...fuck my tits!" Jesus Christ this man and his mouth...Dammit! I'm gonna have to take some of that mead home if it's the last thing I do!

He growled and crawled up my body and straddled my chest...Christ this is really happening! Bucky has never once mentioned he wanted to do this before. Don't get me wrong he's always talked a little dirty in the bedroom, but nothing to this extent. With both of his muscular thighs on either side of my chest he took my breasts, one in each hand. He had such a look of determination on his face as if this was the single most important thing he would ever do. 

He placed his hard leaking cock on my sternum and pressed my breasts together. His groan sent shivers through my body. His hips cantered once, then twice, his head bent back in pleasure. "Fuck!" He looked down at me and a wicked grin was on his face, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck these beautiful tits.. Jesus...you feel so good baby!" He kept thrusting and grunting, "Open your mouth baby...that's it...lick my cock while I fuck you...yes! Just like that...Shit....mmmm...Fuck!" On each forward thrust of his hips his cock would be close enough to lick across the head.

"Damn baby...you look so hot like this...my cock fucking your tits..if I was longer I could fuck your mouth too...shit...hold on!" He suddenly scooted up just a bit more, my breast pressed high up on my chest as he continued to fuck them. "Open up for me baby, let me fuck your mouth too." God bless I'm going to cum from just him talking! I opened my mouth and he continued his thrusting. He was now able to get his cock head all the way inside my mouth and he fucking loved it. He moaned loudly and a slew of curse words in Russian spilled from his mouth. I moaned around his cock each time he entered me.

He suddenly stopped and let go of my breasts...shit...don't stop!! He grabbed my hands that were holding his hips and pressed them to my breasts, "Holding on baby...squeeze my dick...yeah...gonna make you feel so good while I fuck you...so good!" I suddenly moaned loudly around his cock when I felt him shift a bit then slide his fingers into my wet pussy. "So wet! Fuck! Take my dick baby! Take it!" His hips bucked wildly as he fucked my breasts fast, his hand making me nearly insane as he pressed and circled my clit hard. Suddenly his metal hand gripped the hair at the top of my head and he cried out loudly, snapping his hips once...twice then he came hard, spilling his seed into my mouth and on my chest.

He was still shooting cum when he thrust several fingers deep into my cunt and I bucked up against him as my orgasm crashed through me like a speeding truck. When I finally came down from the euphoria Bucky was sprawled out beside me and panting. Fucking Hell! He laughed a bit then rolled onto his side and looked down at me. I blinked a few times to regain my sight and nearly choked on my tongue when he reached his hand up and began to massage his cum into my breasts and circle my hard nipples with it. "Jesus Bucky!" I gasped even louder as his mouth desended upon those same nipples and sucked and nibbled at each hardened peak. 

He suddenly hovered over my body and grabbed both my legs, wrapping them around his waist. "Damn that was hot! You look good wearing my cum..but I'm not done with you just yet! Gonna fill you up baby...make my cum run down your legs!" Without warning he thrust hard inside me making my back arch, "Fuck! Bucky!!" He lapped at my chest as he pounded into me, "That's it...scream my name! I want to hear you scream!! Fuck!! Fuuuuuck!!" We both came hard, my nails raking down his back and he hissed from the pain.

He collapsed on top of me and soon I realized he was completely passed out. I began to laugh hysterically...well that is until I remembered how terribly heavy Bucky is. I managed to push him off and roll him over. He was snoring away and here I was coated from mouth to below my breast in cum and had it leaking out of me. I flopped back down on the bed and grinned, tonight definitely turned out differently than what I had planned. 

Eventually I got up and cleaned myself thoroughly and even cleaned up my husband. I covered him in a blanket and changed into a very pretty night gown left for me to use while here. I padded across the hall and lightly knocked on Emma's door. She answered and her cheeks were flushed, "I can take the baby now...is he still sleeping?" She nodded, "He is..not sure about anyone else on this side of the palace though." My face went as red as my hair, "Oh My God...did you hear all that?!" She laughed, "Only the screaming parts...Jesus Mom! That was way more than I needed to know about my parents." 

I apologized profusely and was about to take Christopher back when Emma giggled, "Sure you don't want the baby to sleep with me tonight? You know...in case Dad wakes up?" We both laughed, "No, that's ok...just do me a favor...don't mention this to your Dad. I may want a repeat in the future and if he knows his daughter heard him...well...just don't tell him, ok." She nodded, "Don't worry, I will most definitely not be talking to my Dad about hearing him do....yeah..not saying a single word." I quickly hugged my amazing daughter and took the baby to head to bed. Dang...for such sturdy looking doors and walls, this place is shamefully not very sound proof. Crap!

(The next morning)

Bucky

Christopher crying woke me up. I blinked open my eyes and groaned...what the hell happened last night? I was on my stomach and drool was all over my pillow..Jesus, I must have slept really hard! "Morning Handsome. Breakfast is here, you ready to eat? Do you feel up to it?" I turned over and Tara was smiling at me while she made the baby a bottle. "Breakfast?" I could smell the wonderful aroma of food and my stomach growled. "Yeah, breakfast sounds great." 

I sat up and ran both hands down my face and through my hair. I realized I was completely naked under the blanket. Images from the night before suddenly rushed to my mind and I froze. Uh... I looked up at Tara and she was cooing at the baby and feeding him a bottle of breast milk...Fuck! Breasts! Holy Shit! "Bucky, is something wrong?" I stared at my wife and felt myself harden as I remembered what we did...well, what I think we did...wait...did we? Was it a dream? She doesn't seem to be acting any different. The baby's here...he wasn't last night..was he?

"Bucky? What's wrong?" I looked around the room and bed for evidence that last night actually happened and besides the fact that I was buck ass naked there was nothing. "Uh...what happened last night?" She shrugged and continued to feed the baby, "You came in drunk last night, which I have to say was really weird seeing you like that. So I put you to bed and you went right to sleep. Why?" I frowned and felt very confused. "Uh...nothing...I guess I had some really weird dreams last night." She nodded in understanding, "You were making some weird noises in your sleep, thought maybe you were having a nightmare. Did you...have a nightmare?" Yeah, not even close. "No...just..uh strange I guess."

"Why don't you go clean up and by the time your done Christopher will be done then we can eat, alright?" I got up off the bed and stretched. "I put you some clean clothes to change into in the bathroom for you." I smiled warmly at my wife, "Thank you Sweetheart. I'll be just a few minutes." The bathroom was amazing, though I really was hoping for a shower. Apparently Asgard doesn't have those. They love their baths and washing from a large basin. I chose the basin. I was cleaning up when the rag rubbed over something on my shoulder blade that made me hiss in pain. What the hell? I went to the mirror and turned my body to see what was causing the pain. My eyes widened as I saw huge scratches from my shoulder and down to my mid back...What the hell?! 

My mind suddenly rushed to the memories of my dream last night and it dawned on me...it wasn't a dream! Was it?! I quickly dressed and stepped out of the bathroom and watched my wife lay the baby down in a bassinet. When she turned to look at me she winked and ran her hands down across her breasts then flattened out the skirt of her dress. "Did you get all cleaned up?" I grinned, "Did you?" She blushed and came closer to me, "I did." 

I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her waist. "So last night....that wasn't a dream, was it?" She shook her head and bit her lip, "No, but apparently it was a dream of yours. You should have said something...we could have done that a long time ago." My eyes lit up, "Really? You would have liked that?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, her lips skimming mine, "I loved it. We should do it again sometime. As long as you talk dirty like you did last night I think I would let you do anything you wanted to me." 

I smiled down at my amazing wife and then grinned wickedly, "Oh I think I can manage that..there is a few things I've been wanting to try." Her eyebrows rose slightly, "Oh really? What would that be?" I leaned in and brought my mouth to her ear and whispered another fantasy of mine and I heard her gasp and shiver against me. "Oh....oh wow...yeah, ok...I can do that." I grinned like it was Christmas, "Really?" She kissed me and tugged on my hair, "Really." I groaned against her mouth and palmed at her rear, "Is it my birthday? Because it definitely feels like my birthday." We both laughed and continued to make out as I walked her back to that amazingly big, sturdy Asgardian bed.


	38. Welcome Home

Emma

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as we were greeted by Steve and Chloe when we got back from Asgard. Chloe began chatting away with Mom about the details of the wedding and of course fawning over Chris. What really got me smiling was when Dad handed Steve an ornate bottle of mead he brought back. "Steve...you and me...we gotta date with our gorgeous wives and this amazing stuff right here."

Steve looked half amused and half curious. "Amazing huh? What does it do?" Maybe he thought it was some kind of potion. "Stevie...this stuff here is Asgardian Mead. It's like Earth's finest Brandy on Crack." Steve's eyes widened and looked at the bottle suspiciously. "Uh..Crack? Yeah, I don't know.." Dad grabbed Steve's shoulder and interrupted his worries. "I've been dying to do this since the forties Steve...I'm getting you drunk." Steve's eyes flashed..I don't know, apprehension..disbelief, maybe both. 

"Bucky you know I can't get drunk." Dad made a huffing sound, "Yeah, well I couldn't either...not till I had this stuff. Let me tell ya...it felt amazing! All those inhibitions crashing down and letting go! God, Steve the things that it made me do to..." He suddenly stiffened when Mom coughed and motioned her eyes toward me. Thanks Mom...greatly appreciated! "Oh..Uh...yeah, let's take this conversation someplace else. Where are the kids?"

Steve said the Boys were in school and Sarah was with Brooklyn for the day, they went to the zoo. "Great! Let's go to your place." Mom and Chloe were whispering to each other and I saw Mom blush and Chloe's eyes go wide. "He did what?!" Oh Lord...I think it's time for me to go now. I said my goodbyes and headed to look for Jax. I missed him so much being away. I know it was just for a day, but it felt like a week!

I made it to his floor and adjusted the strap of my overnight bag on my shoulder as I walked out. Directly in the path of Jax. We bumped into each other, "Ooph!" Man he's like a brick wall! I was knocked backwards and just as I was about to fall his strong hands grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. "Emma!" "Jax!" We both laughed from the encounter, "Funny running into you...literally! Jarvis notified me you were back and I was on my way up to see you." The knowledge that he wanted to see me the moment I got back made my chest ache with how much I love him.

"I wanted to see you too. I missed you." His eyes softened and his arms wrapped fully around me bringing me closer to his chest. My body hummed to life at his closeness. "I missed you too...so much." My stomach flip flopped when he leaned down, eyes starting to close to kiss me. My arms wrapped around his middle and held him tight as his lips touched mine. 

Within a heartbeat the kiss deepened and I was pressed against the wall by the lift. The slide of his hard muscled body against mine made me feel alive! His hands pressed into my back trying to bring me as close to him as possible. My hands pulling on his shirt doing the same. He groaned when I couldn't help the moan that left my lips when he palmed my rear and pressed his pelvis into mine. "Get a room you two! Unless you're into the whole people watching thing which I doubt you are." We both pulled apart suddenly and looked toward the voice. 

Tony smirked at us both and I blushed several shades of red. Even more so when trailing behind him was Evelyn and Morgan who were giggling at us both. "J...Emma." I waved at Tony, "Hey." Jax grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall toward his room. Evelyn and Morgan's laugh following us the entire way, and Tony's too. 

The moment Jax's door closed we both stared at each other then burst out laughing. "Well, that was embarrassing!" He agreed and then our eyes held each other's gaze..and the laughter soon stopped. Slowly Jax reached out and pulled the strap of my bag from my shoulder. He placed the bag on the floor by the door, his eyes never leaving mine. The room seem to shrink and the only thing that existed was the small bubble of air that surrounded us. 

He smiled and with a voice low and seductive he spoke to me, "Where were we.." I smiled in return and reached out taking his shirt in my hands, "Right about here." I pulled him hard against me and I couldn't stop the gasp as our bodies collided. His mouth immediately took possession of my own and my head swam with sensation. The way his lips felt against mine, so soft yet insistent. His warm tongue sliding across my bottom lip then sensually dancing with my own. His breath hot on my skin, hands roaming my back and sides. I felt like I was in heaven.

In between kisses he spoke to me, "I've...*kiss*...missed..*kiss*..you..*kiss*..so..*kiss*..damn much!" I couldn't help but laugh a bit, except when he trailed his mouth down my neck and desire pooled in my belly. He kissed and nipped just the right spot and I reddened as I moaned loudly. I could feel his smile against my skin. "You like that? Right here?" He teased the sensitive skin again and I gasped and threaded my fingers into his blonde hair and pulled. Not trying to hurt him...no...pull him closer, encourage him to continue, anything to make the feeling last!

He suddenly pulled back and rested his hands on either side of my body on the door, caging me in. His head hung down and he was breathing hard. "I didn't mean to maul you the moment you got home. But God you taste so good....feel so good under my hands!" He was trying to restrain himself. "You have no idea how much I've missed you being in my bed last night. To wake up and have you wrapped around me like a blanket. The smell of you on my sheets that linger when you're here." He groaned and raked a hand down his face.

He opened his eyes and looked at me like a man starving. It made my insides turn to mush and my heart rate kick up a few notches. "Maybe I should take you home." I saw the struggle in his eyes. I knew him well enough to know he was trying to be a gentleman. But what he failed to understand was I missed him just as much. "I am home." His eyes widened. Maybe it was him or maybe me, I'm not sure which moved first, but we were back in each other's arms. 

Strong hands lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his middle. I could feel the urgency in his steps as he carried me to his bed. I spent so much wasted time fearing he'd never love me and scared to act on my feelings. I was done wasting time with Jax. He was my home, my future and I never wanted to part from him. 

I could see our future as clear as I could see the swirling depths of his blue eyes as he gazed into mine as my back hit the soft comforter. Me taking his name and some day..a family of our own. Children to love and cherish and a breathtakingly beautiful man by my side always. 

I wanted it all with him! I wanted the kind of love that after Twenty-five years of marriage we can still come together as lovers with the same excitement as it is now. As awkward as it was hearing my parents go at it in the room across from me, it was also amazing to see the love my parents still hold for one another. After all these years, through heartache and trying times and the good, their love was just as potent and pure as it was in the beginning. I wanted that for myself and Jax.

Even though I knew he felt the urgency, and so did I, we slowly undressed each other. Kisses and caresses were shared with each newly exposed patch of skin. When he finally entered me it was the true homecoming I was looking for. I moaned deeply, my teeth lightly biting into his shoulder making him shiver. Making love to Jax was the most amazing feeling I had ever known. The pleasure he could coax out of my body with the simplest of touches was astounding! 

When he suddenly rolled us over and I was on top, the momentum never stopped. My palms pressed to his impressive pecs as I rode him. The noises he made below me only spurred my actions on. He would thrust up into me as I came down upon him. I pressed down on him and rolled my hips, the sensation it gave me made me throw my head back and moan loudly. His strong hands on my hips encouraged me to do it again...and again....and again! 

Large hands engulfed my breasts and rolled my nipples between his fingers making me gasp and press down harder into the grind. "Jax!" His name fell from my lips as I felt myself start to tumble over that cliff of ecstasy. He pulled me down to lay across his chest and kissed me, devouring my moans of pleasure. He bent his legs and planted his feet, thrusting hard inside me. Faster and harder he pounded into me and we both cried out as we reached our peak together. 

I laid across his chest, a light sheen of sweat making his skin feel damp to the touch. I opened my eyes and I couldn't resist when I saw his nipple right before me and licked the hardened bud. It tasted salty from his sweat and very much like him. He shivered at the touch and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I lifted my head and we looked at each other. His hand slid into my hair to the back of my head and pulled me down to a kiss. It was sweet and soft, almost delicate.

Reluctantly we finally parted since Jax had to dispose of the condom we used. I wondered what it will be like to feel him inside me without one. Though I couldn't imagine anything feeling any better than how it alreasy does with him. The discussion with my Mother about birth control suddenly flashing in my mind. I smiled and bit my lip as I thought more on the subject.

"What's that smile about?" I looked up at Jax who was standing naked by the bed looking at me curiously. I got up and knelt in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our naked bodies flush against the other. "I was smiling about my mother's talk about birth control...and what it would feel like, you know..without a condom." I emphasised this by pressing my pelvis into his. Which I might add he was already hard again. 

His eyebrows rose considerably and he hummed in approval. "I'd love that...to feel you around me..skin to skin. Not sure my stamina would be worth much when that happens." I laughed lightly and blushed at the thought. I looked up into his eyes and bit my lip, "So....how many condoms do we have left?" He grinned and ran his hands down to my rear, pressing me harder against his erection. "Plenty...I went and bought my own...stocked up, bought the whole store's supply of Magnums." 

Thinking briefly...and I do mean briefly about what my parents just went through on Asgard I shyly asked Jax a question. "Is...is there something you want to try? You know...position?" We'd only done him on top or me on top, and I was wanting to explore a bit. I knew what I wanted to try but was shy to ask. He grinned wickedly and kissed the soft skin just below my jaw. "Oh I can think of a few...but maybe you can show me one you want to try first." I gasped as he licked a path to my earlobe and nibbled.

I pulled back slightly, "Ok...how about.." Instead of telling him...I showed him. I released his neck and backed up just a bit on the bed, then turned around. I watched him over my shoulder as I leaned over onto my hands. His eyes darkened with desire and I could see his respiration had picked up. The look of pure want as he looked me over was enough to make me almost whine in anticipation. 

His hands reached out and I bit my lip as he ran them both across my behind and down my lean thighs. He's barely touched me and I was already a writhing mess! He gently grabbed my hips and tugged slightly, "Back up just a little baby. That's it....good girl." I panted at the praise..somehow it turned me on more, knowing I'd pleased him. 

I gasped when he slid his erection through my wet folds and up onto my rear. His groan told me all I needed to know...he loved this! "God, Emma...you look...God if you could see yourself right now! I...I want to slide into you so bad right now...feel how warm and slick you are for me!" I wanted that too...so bad!

"Do it." I looked back at him, his expression one of shock. "Do it Jax...just once...I want to feel you too. You can always pull out and put the condom on...right?" I could see his internal struggle and I could see how badly he wanted it. He seemed to come to a decision because he reached over and grabbed a condom and set it on the bed. "Ok...just once...just to feel you..then I'll put it on."

I clawed at the bed when I felt the fat head of his cock press against my opening. He pushed in slowly, relishing the feeling. His grip on my hips were tight and I could feel him shaking. "Oh God! Fuuuuck!!" He was all the way inside me and it was amazing!! He was so deep and I could feel everything! I pressed back into him needing something...anything...movement...I needed movement badly! He growled, actually growled and quickly pulled almost out then slammed hard into me making me scream his name!

He thrust into me several times and I could feel his rhythm start to waver...I knew he was close. So was I. He was hitting a place inside me that made me go insane! "Jax! Condom...Oh God! Oh My God!!" My orgasm took me by surprise, apparently it did Jax too. His pace quickened and I knew he was going to cum. He suddenly pulled out and I looked back, sweat sliding down my temple. I panted and watched as he took his glistening cock in his hand and jerked himself off, coming all over my rear. Jet after jet of his hot cum hit me and the look of ecstasy on his face made him so beautiful. Mouth open as he cried out, eyes clenched tight! 

After Jax cleaned me up and we were laying once again in each other's arms he suddenly laughed. "What's so funny?" He peeked down at me and hugged me tight, "Told you my stamina would be worth shi...apparently yours as well." I blushed and ducked my head, "I couldn't help it...it felt way too good. Which reminds me, I'm definitely going in to see Mom tomorrow. We definitely need more of that...but without you pulling out. I want to know what it feels like. To have you cum inside me." He made a slight choking sound, "Oh Emma...I love you so very much!" I laughed and kissed his pec, "I love you too."


	39. Full Circle

Ella

It's been two whole months since Loki and I were wed. It has been challenging to say the least. Especially when it comes to visiting Earth...ugh...Midgard, sheesh I'm never going to get use to calling it that! 

Every time I make a trip back its an arguement. I get where he's coming from, I do. The first two times I went back was disastrous! First we almost die and then second time I'm smacked by my ex. So yeah, I get his apprehension but the several times I've been back since have gone smoothly. Ok, well there was that one time I fell asleep and didn't come back when I was suppose to which made him send Thor in search of me. 

It's not like I meant to fall asleep, I mean good Lord I am pregnant! So here we are yet again having the same old discussion and per usual Loki is being unreasonable! "Loki! It's only for an afternoon, a few damn hours! I have a meeting with my editor about the new book, it's important!" He scowled at me and crossed his arms, "No...absolutely not!" I glared at him and tapped my foot in annoyance. "You are not my Father Loki and you will not forbid me to do anything!"

Ever since I began to show he's become extremely volatile in his moods. I began to show at four weeks...which was weird to say the least. At two months along I looked four to five months pregnant already. I assume Frost Giant gestational period is a go, which to tell you the truth is a good and a bad thing. Good-I'm fucking tired all the damn time...soooo tired! It will be nice to not feel so drained all the time, so a shorter pregnancy will have its perks. Bad-It feels like I haven't had enough time to prepare. 

"Why can't you understand that I need to protect what is mine! You're pregnant Ella..everyone can see that you are now! If anyone wanted to hurt me...they would know where to strike...You and my Son!!!" I screamed out in frustration and turned, storming out of our room and muttering under my breath. I shrieked when he suddenly appeared in front of me. "Do not walk away from me!" 

Really?! We're going to go through this again?! "Move or I will move you Loki!" His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You couldn't move me if you..." I reached out with my new enhanced speed, even faster than before, thanks to the Golden Apple and grabbed his arm, taking him by surprise. I twisted my body and swept his leg and flipped him hard onto his back. He slammed into the floor and he laid there with a shocked look on his face. "Asshole!" I straightened my dress and continued to storm off down the hall. 

Men are so infuriating! Oh...women are so weak...they need protection...blah blah blah!! Apparently you have to have a dick to be considered worthy of taking care of yourself. Well fuck that! I half expected Loki to appear again in front of me and continue to argue. Hell I almost expected him to go all neanderthal and pack me back to bed over his shoulder! When he didn't I smiled and inwardly fist pumped the air. Ha ha! Point one for team Ovaries!!

Normally when Dad and I would argue like this I would have gone to the roof and cooled down. Watching the New York skyline or the night sky always seemed to calm me down. But here? I go to the Bifrost. The expanse beyond Asgard is not only beautiful but mesmerizing. Thankfully Heimdall always seemed to know I needed to be alone and would take up sentry outside on the bridge. Today seemed to be no different.

He bowed slightly as I entered, "Bad day My Lady?" I smirked at him knowing full well he already knew Loki and I had fought again. He does see everything apparently. "You can say that." His eyes always seemed to shine when he smiled, "That seems to be happening quite alot lately." I sighed sadly and sat down, handing my legs over the edge of the Bifrost. "Yeah....it does." I could hear him move toward the entrance and leave without a further word. 

I tried not to cry this time, I really did, but hormones are a real Bitch. Every time we fight and I find myself here I can't help myself. The sound of heavy boots coming my way made me quickly wiped my eyes to hide my tears. I didn't even turn to look when the owner of those boots sat down next to me. "Are you ok?" Thor's deep voice had a softness to it. I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Yeah...I will be."

"Want me to come with you again to Midgard? I don't mind and it might get Loki off your back." I wrapped my arms around Thor's large muscular one, "He needs to know I can take care of myself Thor. I don't need a babysitter. I've been to dangerous places before and I know how to stay safe. I'm stronger than I look." Thor nodded, "Yes, I agree. I saw you when you took on Sif, and I have to admit you were amazing! She's still sore about it by the way." I grinned and couldn't help the laugh, "Yeah , she deserved it though..snarky uptight Bit...." I censored myself and Thor lightly laughed.

"Be that as it may, Loki knows how capable you are. It's one of the things he loves about you." I groaned, "If he knows that then why is he being such an ass?!" Thor placed his other hand across my belly bump, "This is why." I placed my hand on top of his and looked at Thor who had a sad smile on his face. "This baby...his son and you, his Beloved, are his family." I frowned, "But what about you and Frigga...Odin?" He shook his head, "As much as I love my brother and I know my parents love him as well, the betrayal he felt when he found out he was a foundling was acute. He's never looked at us the same. He might never see us as his true family ever again."

I looked down at my swollen belly and ran my hand over it. "He's afraid Ella. He lost everything he ever cared about and everything he ever knew to be the truth about himself. His recovery was because of you and his child. If something were to happen to either one of you...He would lose himself all over again. He's afraid of what he would become. He's afraid of losing himself again. He's use to the bad...the pain and torment and loneliness life has brought him. Happiness scares him." Thor pressed a kiss to my temple and left me alone to my thoughts.

That's why Loki has become so irritable since I started to show. To me seeing the test Eir did made the pregnancy real...for Loki it was seeing me 'look' pregnant for it to become real to him. Now he's scared. Scared he'll lose everything. He's trying desperately to make sure he never loses that happiness. To him keeping me safe means he needs to be with me, it helps him to feel in control. Especially since his life has literally been out of control for many many years. Well shit...now I just felt like crap! I've been too hung up on how I felt that I didn't stop to consider Loki's feelings. Man this whole marriage thing is rough!

I decided it was time to suck it up and go find my husband. I stood up and turned around to head back to the palace and my eyes widened, Loki stood not even five feet behind me. "Loki!" He stood with his hands held behind his back, head slightly cocked as he looked at me. "You flipped me." I couldn't help but feel a smirk try to appear on my face but I held it back. "Yes I did." His face didn't show one way or another how this would go. "You flipped me while pregnant." I took a step toward him, "I believe we've established that fact." His left eyebrow rose slightly, the only indication to his emotional state.

I took another step closer and he shifted slightly and watched we carefully. "Loki?" He sighed heavily and closed his eyes briefly before reopening them to look at me with a sadness that he had obviously been hiding. "I'm....sorry Darling. I was being unreasonable and shouldn't treat you as an object that can be controlled and ruled over." I smiled because it sounded rehearsed. "Did your Mother tell you to say that?" He finally smiled, "Her version was a bit different, but the message is still the same." Another two steps and I stood directly before him. "What was her version?" He did smirk this time, "Your going to make me say it aren't you?" I reached out and ran a finger down the soft material of his tunic. "Yuuuup."

He groaned, "She gave me a vicious tongue lashing that even you would be impressed by. I was to tell you that I love you desperately. I'm a complete ass and should treat you like the Princess you are. There was also something about being an idiot and I should know by now how amazing you are and I'm lucky you didn't....how did she put it...ah...yes, hand my ass to me on a platter like I deserve. She's been conversing with you way too much Darling." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his middle hugging him. He returned the embrace and I felt is lips in my hair kissing me. 

"I really am sorry Love...I hate that we've been fighting so much. I just want to make sure you and our son are healthy and safe." I pulled back then grabbed his tunic and tugged. He bent and kissed me. "I know you do. But you also have to understand that I know my limits and I want to be trusted to keep our son safe. Do you trust me Loki?" He cupped my cheek, "Of course I do. You are the only one I do trust." I took his hand in mine and placed it upon my belly. "Then trust me to keep him safe. I would never do anything to put him at risk, or myself." He sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against my own. "I'm trying. I really am." 

His head suddenly shot up and looked at his hand upon my belly. I couldn't help but smile a thousand watt smile as Loki felt our son kick for the first time. "Did...did I just feel...Is that my son?" His eyes glistened as intense emotions surged through him. I nodded and placed my hand over his, "Yes..he's saying hello to his Daddy." Loki smiled then grinned wider if at all possible when he felt the kick again. 

He knelt before me put his hand on either side of my belly and placed a gentle kiss. My fingers threaded through his hair. The look of pure happiness on his face made my heart almost burst with my love for him. He stood and wrapped me in his arms and spun me around once, lifting me up off the ground. I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh. When he finally put me down he began to hum a tune and pull me close as he began to lead me along as he danced slowly with me. 

His hands slid down my back and sides slightly tickling me and I laughed. His left hand slid to my belly again and he leaned in kissing me gently. This was an amazing way to make up! He suddenly froze and pulled back. He looked me over and all around himself then down at his hand on my belly. Our son was apparently happy as well, kicking and moving up a storm. "Loki?" He looked at first shocked then a smile slipped on his face. "Loki? What is it?" He hugged me tight and spun me again then kissed me till I was breathless. "Darling...this...this was my vision! I saw this Twenty-five years ago. Holding you close..dancing with you in this dress. Feeling our son kick and hearing your laughter. This moment brought me to my knees!"

His face was priceless! Looking at me and my belly in awe. "I love you Ella!" I cupped his jaw and pulled him close, "I love you too." The kiss we shared was electric! It didn't take long for Loki to use his magic to bring us back to our room. There was a tenderness to his lovemaking that wasn't there before. We spent the afternoon lost in the pleasure of each other and let the rest of our troubles drift away. 

I wanted to argue that he made me miss my meeting with my editor, but there will always be other meetings. Not that I will tell Loki that, because if I did I'm positive he would try to distract me with sex to prevent me from leaving every single time. I'm pretty sure it would work too. Multiple times.


	40. Aunty Nat

Ella 

Loki and I talked alot...ok, well mostly I talked and bonus points to him for actually listening. He did talk some too, mostly about how he's afraid something bad will happen and he won't be able to protect me. 

He was surprised when he found out it was Thor that actually made me see things from his perspective. He got this look in his eyes I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was..then he just had a small smile that he tried to hide from me. I'm pretty sure he really misses being close with his brother. I know I would if it were Emma. 

So...here I am, on Midgard...see totally said it right this time, so neener! Positive note...Loki didn't fight me about it. My meeting went down like I'd hoped, though a few weeks late. But, it's all good. I decided against publishing in the National Geographic and instead went full on book since the culture of the tribe was so unique and intricate that a few pages in a magazine just wasn't going to cut it.

Tony helped me to get the rights to Will's photos for the book. Apparently having six high priced lawyers visit you in jail will make anyone agree to anything. Tony as usual is amazing. But don't actually tell him that...he gets a big head. Oh God, don't say that to him either....fuckin hornball! 

I had expected my meeting to go alot longer so I had arranged to spend the night here in the Tower. No need for Loki to know I got done early. This way I can visit more with my family and friends. It's nice seeing everyone more often. I actually missed this. I was so focused before on fighting with Dad that I forgot how much I love hanging out with everyone.

"Did you swallow a basketball?!" I turned toward the voice that startled me and smirked, "Ha ha James...you're hillarious. No I didn't swallow any balls." He snickered, "Sure about that?" I made a face of disgust, "God James! Eww! Perve! You hang around Tony too much. Maybe you should spend more time with Jax. Might actually rub off on you." James just laughed harder, "I definitely don't want Jax to rub anything off on me!" I rolled my eyes, "Good God...I'm out...see ya James."

I swear James is like a younger version of Tony Stark. He should have taken over as Iron Man instead of Hawkeye. I decided to go see Mom first. She has taken time off work due to the baby so I caught her at home. "Oh my God! Ella! This growth is phenomenal! How far along are you now?!" I looked down at my enlarging belly and smiled, "Technically I'm about 10 to 11 weeks, almost three months." She felt my belly and when she felt the movement and kicks she gasped.

"You look about seven months pregnant Sweetheart!" I grinned and looked at myself in a mirror by my Mom's door. "I do don't I. Frost giants usually only have a gestational period of four months or five..you know depending on how healthy I am. So hard to say exactly how long this pregnancy will last. It really feels like it's going by quickly." Her eyes were still in shocked mode, "Tell me about it!"

"Is this healthy for you? The pregnancy going so fast? How do you feel?" I shrugged, "Eh...not too bad, just tired alot...like alot alot. I rest when I can, that seems to help. Frigga and Eir have me on an herbal tea that is suppose to add extra nutrition. It helps quite a bit." She nodded, "Good, that was my next question. Well that and did they do the whole Soul Forge thing on you where you can see the baby?" 

I knew what she spoke of. Eir had done it on me before we became pregnant. "No..they don't really believe in much intervention in pregnancies unless health warrants it." Her smile brightened, "Want to do an ultrasound?" I couldn't help the girly squeal, "Yes! Oh yes please!!"

We went to the Birthing Center and Mom put me in a room with one of the many ultrasound machines. I laid back and Mom prepped my belly with the warm goo then pressed the wand to me. I looked at the screen and immediately became confused. "It doesn't look like a baby....does it?" Mom was frowning too. "That's odd...we should be able to see...something..anything. Hmm...let me get another machine, maybe ole Bessy here has finally given out on me."

Mom called one of the nurses and had them bring in the newer machine and set it up next to me. "Ok, let's try this again." Her smile again faded as she maneuvered the wand, "I don't understand...it's like I'm only able to see the outside of your uterus...look...see here are your ovaries...bladder....stomach....kidney...but it won't penetrate the uterus. How very odd." I pouted, "Well crap! I was really looking forward to seeing the little guy."

Mom wiped off my belly, "Maybe because the baby is part Frost Giant it's created a protective barrier that prevents outer interference...it's my only idea as to why we can't see inside the womb." A sudden thought occurred to me, "Mom, weird question. If we can't see the baby...then how is it in Jax's vision Loki knew it was a boy?" Mom seemed to think this over. "Good question..I don't know. Maybe since Loki is a Frost giant he can, I don't know...sense the baby in a way. Maybe he could tell it was a boy by merely touching you."

Maybe she's right. Loki does know magic and who knows what magic combined with his Alien heritage could be capable of. If Loki says it's a boy, I believe him. I mean good Lord he knew I was pregnant by just smelling me for Pete's sake! Mom thought that was amazing. She called his nose the ultimate Home Pregnancy test...even better than EPT! 

That night as I tried to sleep in my old bed, I immediately regretted staying. I was already use to having Loki in my bed and practically wrapped around me like a Sloth when we slept. Now..with him in Asgard...I can't sleep! Lovely! Just perfect! Uuuugh!! 

"Jarvis...what time is it?" 'It's 1am Miss. Is there something you need?' His lovely British accent always makes me smile. "Where's Emma?" 'She is currently in Jax's quarters. Should I let her know you need her?' I cringed, "Uh...yeah...No, don't do that. No telling what they are doing right now." 'According to their bio readings they do both appear to be sleeping.' Oh Jeeze!! "Well thank God for that...would have hated for you to tell me their bio readings were indicating they were fucking like bunnies." 'My privacy protocols on such matters are still in place Miss.' Cheeky!

"Is anyone awake right now....That's not having sex that is." There was a moments pause. 'Mathew is currently awake but appears to be studying for finals. Ms. Romanov is awake as well.' Nat...hmm. "Nat's alone? Is she in her quarters?" 'It would seem that way." Well...Natasha it is!

I slipped on my robe and left my quarters to go up two levels to Nat's floor. I was about to knock when her door suddenly opened and I squeaked in surprise. "Jarvis said you were coming up. Why still awake мало огня? (little fire)" I laughed at the nickname she's had for me since I was six years old. I tell ya, set fire to someone's hair one time and they never let you live it down. 

"Can't sleep...I'm use to having a huge man child wrapped around me at night like a blanket." She smiled knowingly and opened her door wider. "Come in..I take it you checked to see who was awake and I'm your only choice for a sleeping partner?" I nodded and not at all surprised by her insightfulness. She is The Black Widow. I wouldn't expect anything less. "You got it. So...up for some girl on girl cuddling?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "You are most definitely not my type, but I wouldn't mind the company."

Nat is the best! She was like the coolest Aunt growing up. She took me out for my first alcoholic beverage when I turned twenty-one. When Emma and I turned eighteen she took us to Vegas! Emma ended up staying in the Hotel most of the time while Nat and I took in lots of shows, gambled and even went to a strip club. Now that was an experience!! But as always, What happens in Vegas...stays the Fuck in Vegas! My parents to this day have no idea I stuffed about 100 dollars worth of one dollar bills down several male stripper's g-strings....woooweee!! Now that was a night!!

She wasn't just all fun and games...no way! She taught me how to be a fucking bad ass and sexy as hell at the same time. I remember once she told me, "Anyone can kick ass...but it takes someone special to do it in heels." So...she taught me. I was a very diligent student and I learned alot. She's the reason why I know how to use my body to get what I want. To use a single look to bring a man to his knees...literally. Nat said a woman uses everything in her arsenal in every aspect of life....whether it's commanding everyone's attention in a meeting with using body language to moving a certain way to sway a man to do your bidding. Or, if the need arises use your high heel to puncture a bad guys jugular vein without taking them off and not ruining your make-up or dress. She was a really great teacher. She was willing to teach...I willing to learn. Win-Win!

She pulled back the white cotton sheets and comforter on her bed to allow me to get in. Most people probably would think the Black Widow would have black sheets or decorating in leather. Ok, she does have leather furnishings her living room...but it's white. Her decorating style is actually very feminine. Just because a woman is a world known spy and once assassin and current fucking bad ass, doesn't negate the fact...she is a woman. She loves her white sheets and soft pink pillows on her sofa. She even has fresh daisies own her dining room table. 

Nat climbed into bed dressed in only sleep shorts and a spaghetti strap top. I had on something similar except larger to cover the expanse of my belly. "How does Loki usually hold you?" I smiled at her willingness to go all out for me. "He usually spoons me from behind. You ok with that?" She huffed out a small laugh, "You would be amazed what I'm comfortable doing. Roll over, you need your sleep." I leaned forward quickly and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Nat...your the best." I turned and laid on my side. I could almost hear her smile as she spoke, "I know."

She pressed up against me from behind and wrapped her legs practically around my own, just like Loki does. Her face nuzzled the back of my hair and her arm wrapped around my larger belly. She laughed lightly when she was kicked. "Good night." "Good night Nat." I sighed and settled into her grasp, wrapping my arm and hand over hers on my belly. I immediately felt how tired I was since I was finally able to relax. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	41. Hormones

Ella

It's not possible...it couldn't be.."Loki I don't think I could get any bigger." He and his mother shared a look, "Darling you're only four and a half months pregnant, if you last even a few more weeks I'm sure you will indeed get bigger." I sighed and rubbed my hands over my extremely large belly. Ok, well technically I look full term, and according to my mother I'm not even as nearly as big as she was when she had me and Emma. But we were born a little early though.

Loki and I were having a family dinner with his parents and Thor. "Are you not going to eat that sister?" I looked up at Thor who was eyeing my meat on my plate. "Help yourself big guy." I didn't miss the huff of annoyance from my husband. "What now Loki?" Ok so I was a bit irritable lately...sue me! "I didn't say anything." My brow furrowed, "You didn't have to, the huffy breathing said it all for you." Loki looked confused, "Huffy breathing..what in.." Frigga stepped into the conversation, "Loki." He looked her way then mumbled under his breath and resumed eating. Ok, what just happened?

"What was that?!" He was definitely more irritated now, well that makes two of us bub! "For Valhalla's sake woman...what was what?!" He slammed down his utensils and scooted back away from the table. "Thor and Odin exchanged a look and I clearly saw them try to hide their smiles. They both quickly removed any hint of amusement from their faces as I glared their way. Thor wouldn't even look at me. 

Loki looked at his mother who only smiled. "Am I missing out on a joke or something?" Thor reached over to stab my meat with his utensil. "Don't eat her food!" Loki used magic and lifted the plate out of Thor's reach. "She said I could have it. She's not going to eat it, I don't see why she can't..." The look he gave Thor as he interrupted him was of pure death, "Because she's pregnant you bafoon! She need to eat to make sure she has proper nutrition! That's why!" Thor just grumbled and attacked the remainder of his food on his own plate. 

"Why did you do that, I said he could have it! Just typical of you, isn't it...I think you're purposefully trying to piss me off!" Loki had about had enough apparently because he suddenly stood and slammed his hands on the table top and leaned toward me where I sat opposite of him. "No one is trying to piss you off! You've become an irritable shrew and everything pisses you off!" This time everyone else around the table gasped and looked shocked right along with me. "I'm a what?!" "You heard me...I didn't stutter my words!" 

"Loki...I don't think that..." I glared at Odin as he tried to intervene and he quickly stopped talking, even Frigga placed a hand on his arm to silence him. "Is that what you think of me?" My eyes couldn't hide the hurt there. Loki's anger deflated and he sighed heavily, "No...of course not...it's just...well, Darling you yell at me all the time and almost everyone else...except for Thor which I find odd, but that's beside the point. I have done everything you want of me and I still manage to anger you. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can make this madness stop!" 

The whole table became silent...waiting for me to respond. I immediately felt ridiculous that I had blown up again about literally nothing! Loki flinched like he'd been slapped when I suddenly burst into tears. With the speed he was by my side I knew magic was involved. His arms circled me and rubbed my back, "Ella...Darling, I'm sorry I was so harsh...please don't cry..." I tried to speak around sobs and I think it came out like I wanted..though I can't be sure. "I'm sorry..I'm an idiot and fat and stupid hormones! I can't even see my feet and I pee all the time! I'm gonna explode I just know it...a front giant will burst out of me full grown I'm so big like the movie Alien!" Well that's kind of what I wanted to say anyway.

Loki wiped away my tears and when I eventually looked around, the table was vacated and only Loki and Frigga remained. This made me cry again, "I ruined dinner...I'm so sorry!" His mother ran a hand through my hair, "Ella...we all understand. Remember Eir said your hormones are making you have mood swings. You should have seen me pregnant with Thor..I was always mad at Odin. He once changed my handmaiden for the day for legitimate reasons, that I wasn't aware of and he wasn't allowed near me for several days." Poor Odin. "So I'm not crazy?" Loki laughed and I gave him the stink eye. "No, you are most definitely not crazy. Just....overly sensitive to things happening around you."

I had to admit...Loki was right, I was being an absolute shrew to him. "Loki, I'm so sorry. I don't hate you...you're not doing anything wrong. I love you very much and you are a wonderful man to deal....with...all of me..." The tears started anew. Loki couldn't help but chuckle. "Darling, I love you too. We've all known for a while I'm wonderful, so nothing new there." That actually made me half cry and half laugh. 

"I am curious, why do you not yell at Thor?" I tried to compose myself and wiped my nose on a napkin, "Oh, that's easy, he's like a big puppy...who can get mad at a puppy?" Loki paused and thought of this a moment. "I think you have too much hormones on the brain and it's clouding your judgment Dear. But for the sake of keeping the peace I will succeed to your description of him for the time being. I wonder if he'll respond to whistles...we know he will for treats." I literally lost it...laughing so hard I snorted. I froze then laughed harder to snort all over again.

Laughing was so much better than crying. I kept wiping at my eyes I was laughing so hard at the image of Thor being summoned with treats. "Ok...ok, I'm better now...oh Gods that's funny." Loki took my hands in his and kissed each set of knuckles, "Come on...let's get you home and into bed." I did feel tired. "Alright, that sounds like a great plan. Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow." Loki pulled on my hands to help me stand up...you know, because I'm a whale and have to rock several time before getting in a standing position.

The moment I stood I felt a popping sensation in my belly and instantly felt liquid gush down my legs. "Holy Shit!" Everyone froze and looked down since the sound of the splash was quite obvious. "Ella?" I looked up at Loki who still held my hands in his. "Loki, my water just broke! Oh God...what do I do?!" Loki paled...could he get any whiter? He looked toward his mother who had an excited smile on her face. "Looks like sleep will have to come later. You're going to have a baby today!" Loki and I stared at each other then started laughing and hugging each other.

"How do you feel Darling?" We were walking to Eir's Birthing rooms, Loki had one arm around my back, the other holding my arm like I would fall over any minute. "I'm ok I guess...feel kinda gross like I peed myself...hope I'm not leaving a snail trail, now that's just nasty!" Frigga laughed who walked on my other side. "Are you having any pains yet?" I took stock of how I was feeling, "No...I can breath better now, which is friggin awesome. Maybe from all that water coming out...good Lord he must have been having a swim party in there."

Eir looked up from her desk and saw all three of us walk in. "I figured you'd be here soon. With your hormones spiking like they were it was a possible indication that labor would start soon." I rubbed my belly, "I'm not in any pain..my water just broke." Her eyebrows lifted slightly, "Perhaps we should examine you." All four of us went into a Birthing room with a bed, I had opted for delivering there. The bed was protected with many layers that can be removed as labor progresses and afterwards to have a soft, clean place to lay and enjoy our baby once he's born.

I was changed into a Birthing gown and laid back on the bed for Eir to check me. She had long since stopped using the Soul Forge since even that could not penetrate my uterus. Loki was just as perplexed. I had asked him how he knew our child was a boy and he thought hard about it. "I don't know really...in my vision I felt him kick and I just...knew..I knew it was a boy. It's not something I can explain." I accepted his response. Eir on the other hand found the uselessness of the Soul Forge to be extremely aggravating. 

"Ella, are you positive you haven't been having contractions?" We all looked at the strange expression on the healers face. Loki and I shared a concerned look as well. "Is there something wrong?" She looked at Loki and shook her head, "No...well I don't believe so...it's just odd. Ella...you are fully dilated. Yet you've felt no pain. I can't explain this. It's never been seen before. My only possible explanation is that your baby possess great magic and has anesthetized you to prevent pain. That would also explain the inability to view within the uterus, almost as if a cloaking spell was placed. I can't explain or prove either."

To say I was shocked and everyone else present was a huge understatement! "Loki...Oh my God! I'm gonna have this baby now! You have to send someone to notify my parents..they have to be here...oh God were gonna have a baby!! Our baby!!" Tears welled up in both his and my eyes and he leaned down to gently kiss my lips. Frigga offered to send Thor to retrieve my family then excused herself from the room. "Are you ready Ella? You can start pushing whenever you want." This was really happening....Loki and I will be parents. I looked up at my Love and took his hand, "We're both ready."


	42. Family

Ella

Loki sat behind my back where I was able to lean against him and be in a somewhat up position. He held my hands in his and kissed my cheek and temple. As nervous and exited as I knew he was, outwardly he was calm..and to tell you the truth, so was I. Maybe it was the effect of the magic that made me feel no pain. 

I had decided to wait and see if I felt any pressure and urge to push before starting. Plus that gave my parents extra time to get to Asgard. A handmaiden came in suddenly and whispered to Eir then immediately turned and left. She smiled and patted my knee. "Your parents and sister are here. Do you want them in the room?" I looked back at Loki and his eyebrow rose slightly, I knew that look well. "No...I think it needs to only be Loki and I. I like the quiet and peaceful atmosphere, too many people will just murk it all up." She nodded in agreement.

"Umm...ok...I'm feeling pressure and I think i...no I need to push. " Loki's grip on my hands tightened slightly. Eir took up position "Alright...now I want you to push...now Ella." My husband helped me to curl in on myself as I pushed hard, grunting as I did so. "Good....very good.. .now, big breath in through your nose aaaand push!!" I clenched my eyes and pushed even harder than before. I suddenly gasped and squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?!" I panted since the sensation was intense, "So much pressure...no pain...but oh my God the pressure!!" 

"Your baby's crowning Ella...one more push and his head will be out. Loki, would you like to see?" I peeked back at him and he looked panicked, "Do you mind?" He was speaking to me. "I guess not...it's nothing of mine you haven't seen before, except this time it will be a biiiit distorted. So look at your own risk, cuz if you take a look and suddenly have a feeling to go off Vaginas permanently I may have you castrated and hung on our bedroom wall." He briefly...and I do mean very briefly thought this over. "I think I'll stay put. Enjoy him when he comes out." I smirked and Eir laughed and shook her head. "Strangest birth I've ever attended to....without a doubt."

I pushed again and I felt the head come out and I sighed in relief. "Very good...his heads out...now push! Push Ella!! Push!!" I took a deep breath and bared down as hard as I could. I slumped back against Loki when I felt immediate relief from all the pressure. But then....a sharp baby's cry. Loki and I looked up and the tiny baby was lifted and placed on my stomach, just as I asked of Eir. I wanted immediate physical contact.

I bawled and held the screaming baby to my chest. I could hear Loki laughing and crying, his hands as well reaching around to hold his....I lifted a leg briefly, "It's a boy!! It's our son...oh God, Loki....it's our son!" I swiped at big tears falling down my face at the amount of love I had for my baby. He was perfect! Loki's hands were shaking as he caressed the blue skin of his child. Not nearly as blue as his own in Jötun form, but blue nonetheless. Small ridges like his were also on his body but mainly along his temple to his neck, down his back and curving along his legs. Hair as raven black as his Father. Like I said...absolutely perfect!

Loki kissed me with so much love and I returned with equal fervor. Eir cut the cord and helped to clean the still crying baby off. "He is a bit small, for full term that is...if he was full term. But...he appears healthy and has a very good set of lungs...goodness little one, cleaning up is not that horrible, I promise." We laughed as he complained the whole time Eir had him, that is until he was wrapped in a white soft blanket and handed back to us. 

"Hello...I'm your Momma. This handsome guy here, he's your Daddy. We love you so much...uh...wait, what are we naming him? We've been dancing around two names for a while now." Loki who couldn't take his eyes off his son just smiled. "Garreth....could we call him Garreth?" It wasn't a name we had discussed. "Why..Is there a reason?" He wiped a tear as it slipped down his cheek, "It means Peace...Gentle. He protected his mother and made his entry into this world in peace." I smiled and reached up cupping his cheek, his eyes breaking away from his child to look at me. "Garreth Lokison...I like it...can I give him a middle name? It's tradition on Midgard." He leaned in and kissed my palm, "Anything you want Love."

"What about Garreth James Lokison...after my Dad?" He chuckled slightly, "That would be one way to make your Father like me more. Can we tell him it was my idea?" I rolled my eyes, "Sure...if you think that will help. It probably won't, but I guess....I....What the Hell was that?!" Loki's eyes widened at my sudden outburst. I jerked my head toward Eir who had felt the same thing I did as she examined me for the afterbirth and my abdomen. 

"Was that what I think it was?!" Eir looked shocked and immediately began an internal exam. "What, what's going on?!" Loki looked terrified that something bad was happening. Eir looked up with wide eyes, "Oh my...Ella, Loki...there's another baby! Your son has a twin!" Loki and I both spoke at the same time, "What!?" Eir continued her exam, "The heads down..seems to be in a good position. You may need to have Loki hold your son, it's time to push again "

Loki gently picked up his son and his face nearly split in two from his smile. "Hello Garreth." He cradled him gently to his chest and kissed his forehead. I wanted to cry all over again at the beautiful site of Loki holding his son. I gasped as I felt the pressure increase, "I need to push!" I didn't even wait to be told, I bared down hard, almost growling with the force of it. Twins! Oh my God twins!!

With that one large push my surprise baby's head crowned and delivered. I took a deep breath and pushed again, feeling the baby slide from my body. I relaxed back against the mountain of pillows that had replaced my husband. When the baby wasn't immediately put on my chest like Garreth was I jerked my head up and realized I didn't hear a cry. "What's wrong?!" Loki stepped forward with a worried look and just as we began to panic we heard the cry.

"He had the cord wrapped around his throat, but he's ok now..." Eir laid the baby on my chest and he stopped crying and made whimpering noises. "It's a boy?" Eir nodded, "Congratulations, on your...sons." Loki and I laughed and cried all over again, looking at the baby in my arms with complete awe and shock. "You surprised us all little one...Loki...he's so small, even smaller than Garreth. But his ridges...their different than his, they look like yours." It was true, this small blue skinned infant, unlike his brother had ridges all over his body just like Loki did. 

"What about the name Gavin? It means white hawk, I know that may not mean anything to you but a white hawk once saved my life by surprising me." Loki seemed intrigued, "How so?" I watched as the baby grunted and squirmed while getting cleaned like his brother. "I was studying a Native American tribe on Midgard and went hiking around the area that was surrounded by cliffs and gorges, the scenery was absolutely beautiful. I got caught up in looking up at the sky and clouds that I didn't see the sudden drop right in front of me that was camouflaged by brush. Suddenly a large white hawk screeched and flew out of a bush making me look down and notice that I was just two steps away from plummeting to my death." 

Loki bent down, while still holding Garreth and kissed my lips gently. "It's perfect. Gavin...maybe the middle name could be Buchanan, would that work since his brother shares your father's name?" I smiled and took the swaddled baby back from Eir. "Gavin Buchanan Lokison...I love it, and you did suggest that one, so double brownie points." 

The bed was cleaned after all the afterbirth was taken care of....and I made Eir examine me to check to make sure there wasn't another baby hiding. One surprise today is enough thank you! Then Loki and I sat in bed together, I took Garreth back so Loki could get acquainted with his other son. Eir was able to weigh them for me, Garreth weighed 6pounds even, and Gavin just tipped the scale at 5pounds 1oz. Garreth had more hair than his brother but both were wavy. When they opened their eyes my hear lept, they both had my blue eyes, not red like a typical Frost giant.

Loki had a worried look on his face so I nudged him with my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He sighed and traced a ridge on Gavin that curled over his cheek, "They look Jötun, except the eyes. Do you want me to cast a glamour spell, like my father did for me?" His worried eyes sought mine. "No...I love my babies no matter their color. I love you, no matter what color you are as well. I don't want to hide them. I want them to be proud of what they are and who they came from." He sighed in relief. "I was afraid you wouldn't want them to look like...the real me." 

"Loki, I love you very much. I think you are amazing in your Jötun form. Look at your boys...anyone who thinks they are nothing but beautiful are not worth our time. Our boys will never hide who they are." His eyes watered and he nodded, "Thank you. For everything. You've given me more than I ever thought I'd wanted and much more than I deserve. I hope to be the man and Father all three of you need. I love you Ella." I laid my head on his shoulder and gazed at our sons, "I love you too Loki."


	43. True Happiness

Ella

Loki and I spent quite a while just getting acquainted with our sons. Garreth and Gavin were absolutely beautiful..I had never seen anything in all of my journeys that even compares. The most amazing sunset or sunrise...mountain ranges cresting a mirror lake in the spring...pales in comparison to my boys. 

Loki couldn't stop touching them, the look of pure love on his face was amazing to see. Our eyes met as I fed our babies and he leaned in kissing my lips so tenderly. "My sweet Ella, I thought I knew what love was...but nothing prepared me for how much I love my children, and you my Beloved for giving me such a precious gift." I looked down at my babies as they suckled at my breasts and felt my eyes water, "I know what you mean...I thought I was prepared too, you know, that instant love everyone speaks of...but I had no clue. None. It's so much more...my cup truly runneth over."

Eir came over and looked over each baby as they ate then looked at Loki. "They look like their Father. You have a beautiful family Loki. It was an absolute pleasure helping you and Ella in this special time." Loki nodded toward the Healer, some unspoken words going between them that I clearly didn't understand. 

Eir pushed some hair behind my ear, "You have some very anxious grandparents outside. From both sides. I had to threaten the All-Father if he tried to come in again before you both consent. Loki's eyebrows rose, "You threatened him? How so..if you don't mind me asking?" Eir smiled, almost cocky as she spoke, "I told him if he didn't wait that I would make him a matching gold patch for his other eye." Loki couldn't help but laugh, "I knew there was a reason I liked you Eir." She grinned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Coming from you Loki, I will take that as a major compliment."

"Did you tell anyone about Gavin..that there was a surprise baby?" I really wanted to see the looks on all their faces. "No, I thought that news would speak for itself when they see the babies...don't you think?" I couldn't agree more. "I think we will wait till they're both done eating...then we can let them all in...how does that sound Loki?" He nodded in agreement, "I think that sounds wonderful."

Loki helped me to burp each baby. It was slightly funny to witness. Holding them was one thing...burping...totally different. "I don't think I'm doing this right, perhaps you should do it." I was patting Gavin's back and rolled my eyes, "Oh no, you're going to learn, I'd like to have some help...I didn't exactly plan on twins." He sighed heavily and continued to lightly pat Garreth's back. "Loki...he won't break, I promise. Pat just a little harder or he'll get a belly ache then throw up all over you." His eyes went wide, "Throw up?! They do that? Because they don't burp...how odd. How do you know so much about babies?" 

"Loki, I grew up in a Tower with Chloe and Steve Rogers...there was always babies around. I swear those two are like fertility Gods or something. Freaking rabbits the both of them." Loki laughed then almost jumped out of his skin when the baby against his shoulder let out a large burp. "By the Norns! That was loud." He couldn't hide the pride he took in helping his son to burp. "Good job Loki. See, told you it wasn't so hard. Just wait till you have to change a diaper." His face scrunched up in disgust, "Isn't that was Nurse maids are for?" Boy did he have alot to learn.

Once each bouncing blue baby boys (say that three times fast) were done burping we let Eir know we were ready for everyone to come in. I was sitting up in the bed holding Gavin and Loki stood beside the bed on my right holding Garreth. We both shared an excited look, both of us anxious to see everyones reactions.

The entire family, his and mine came in with huge smiles...and then they all froze in their spots. Mouths hung open like guppies...even the great All-Father himself. It was my own mother who spoke first, "Wait...Twins?! Oh my God! It's twins!!" The room suddenly was alive with excited chatter. My Dad came forward and looked between the two babies, "Blue...I uh take it thats...normal, right?" I nodded, "It is, they are half Frost Giant." His eyes softened as he looked between each baby, tears just threatening to slip over, "They are beautiful Baby...absolutely beautiful, and blue is my new favorite color."

Loki approached Odin, I watched the interaction carefully. "Father. Meet your grandsons. This is Garreth James, Ella's holding Gavin Buchanan." My eyes drifted to my parents and the tears were flowing down their cheeks. Dad reached out and took my hand, squeezing to let me know how proud he was to have his grandsons share his names. "Would you like to hold them?" Odin looked at the tiny baby in Loki's arms with complete awe. "May I?" Garreth was gently transferred to Odin's arms and his smile could have brightened a nights sky. I handed Gavin to Loki and he handed the baby over to his Mother. 

Both grandparents couldn't hold back their emotions. Odin even talked baby talk which made everyone laugh. I reached out and took Loki's hand and bit my lip. I could see the emotions as they crossed his face when his father bent his head and kissed his grandson on the forehead. "Prescious child, you and your brother have given an old man true happiness this day." 

The babies were passed around and Loki and I watched it all. Emma came and sat by my side and laid her head on my shoulder. "How are you doing?" I sighed and wiped a tear off my cheek watching my Dad smile and coo at Gavin. "I'm wonderful. I'm telling ya Em...this has got to be the happiest day of my life. I'm glad you're here." Emma leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Me too. I'm proud of you Ella. You knew what you wanted and you went after it. You're my hero, you know that?"

I turned and looked at my twin, "Well, I fought against it in the beginning. I just couldn't resist Loki, no matter how hard I tried. (He laughed lightly beside me) You know what Em, the moment I stopped fighting my Destiny is when I truly found happiness. Don't worry about what others think of you or what everyone else feels you should do. Just follow your heart and you can't go wrong. Right Loki?" My husband leaned over and kissed my temple, "Absolutely Darling."


End file.
